


Capitol Quell

by samwise_baggins, Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Political Animals, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Explicit Language, Hunger Games Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 83,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky
Summary: It is the Third Quarter Quell, the seventy-fifth Hunger Games and the long wondered at twist to the rules stuns everyone, district and Capitol alike. With two additional tributes and yet one more twist to the rules, Teejay Hammond of District Four must try to survive . . . can the odds truly be in his favor?





	1. Food and Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILER** note at end contains spoiler for Hunger Games trilogy.
> 
> Also, these chapters will switch intermittently between main characters, of which we have two: Loki and TJ.

**_Prologue_ **

The Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games had been exciting, to say the least. No one could deny that: not the game-makers under the delighted guidance of Seneca Crane; not the viewers around the districts; not even the thwarted Capitol citizens who had lost on the outcome of the gladiatorial competition. Even those who had supported the erstwhile 'star-crossed lovers of District Twelve' couldn't say the games had been dull, even if a little disappointing.

Odd that the girl tribute from Twelve, most people couldn't recall her name six months out, had chosen to let down her sense of self-preservation to sing for the dying tribute from Eleven, another girl whose name many of the viewers neglected to recall. It had been lovely, the singing and the weeping over the bleeding twelve-year-old, but the District Twelve tribute almost seemed to deserve her fate. She had made it quite easy for the girl from District Two to sneak up and knife her in the back. So much for the girl on fire - - it was general consensus that outlying districts probably shouldn't encourage any more volunteers if the tributes were going to be that sentimental.

The games ended quickly after that, with the boy from Twelve bleeding to death; the body retriever having to rely solely on the boy's tracker to locate him buried in the mud of the riverbank. The girl from Five, desperate and starving since the cache of food she'd been robbing had been destroyed, ate some random berries from a bush; the berries proved poisonous, and the girl died before she finished swallowing. Finally the boy and girl from District Two ganged up on the last remaining outlier tribute, the very large, impressive District Eleven boy known Panem-wide as the victor Thresh. He managed to massacre the pair rather easily, despite the odds.

With all of the unexpected twists and turns, not one person could claim that last year's Hunger Games had been in the least dull.

This year, being a Quarter Quell year, promised to be an even greater show once the card was read and the viewers knew the exact tribute rules for this very special reaping, the third since the beginning of the games seventy-five years before at the end of the Dark Days. A Quarter Quell, with an arena years in design, promised more excitement than any two regular game years.

The entirety of Panem practically held their breath in anticipation, especially the viewers, gamblers, and sponsors located in the Capitol. And the Capitol citizens spent time and money preparing for the parties, the dinners, the elaborate displays, and most importantly the security of Panem. After all, tributes would be coming in from every district and so Bor Odinson, head of President Snow's personal security and advisor for game security, would most definitely prepared.

Nothing could ruin his very first Quarter Quell in such an important position of power . . . nothing, that is, but the very twist in the games which distinguished the Quarter Quell from all other annual games. Nothing, except the oddity of the rules set down seventy-five years before and designed to unbalance even the most complacent of citizens far into the future.

The Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games promised to be extremely exciting indeed.

**************

**  
**  
_The Reading of the Card_  


Excitement filled the air in Capitol City. People stood in great crowds outside the Presidential Palace in anticipation of the announcement to come. Those who could not make it were at vast parties, ready to celebrate the unofficial beginning of the Hunger Games season, as on that very special day the third Quarter Quell, an event which happened only every twenty-five years, would be announced. Naturally, it would be televised to all of Panem so no one would miss a second of the historic occasion.

Head of Security for President Snow, Bor Odinson, known by most simply as Odin, stood behind the scenes, monitoring all activity and making certain there was no threat on the President’s life. His family stood in front of the podium and would be captured on television during the live event so all were dressed in their very finest, without being so showy as to make the President look foolish in his own understated wear. Beside Frigga, Odin’s wife, stood his sons, Thor and Loki, and all three looked excited yet in control.

Loki, tall for his age of sixteen, raven hair curling just above his shoulders and ice green eyes watchful with intelligence, leaned close to his older brother by two years, big, muscular, blond haired and blue eyed. “I’d bet they aren’t this thrilled in the districts, brother,” he whispered.

“They never are, brother,” Thor whispered in return, keeping his pleasant smile in place since they would be on national television in just a few minutes. “But, it is the price they must pay.”

“They? Brother,” Loki kept his voice so soft his mother couldn’t understand the words, “they must pay for what their grandfathers did?”

Thor looked at his brother, a warning in his blue eyes, “the Hunger Games are served as a reminder, brother. It is the price _they_ must pay.”

“And I wonder just how many grandfathers were able to hide amongst those of loyalty, perhaps in the Capitol itself? _Those_ children are not paying penance, are they?” Loki was ever a very private dissenter, though he’d been wise enough to keep his radical views to only himself and Thor some still noticed.

“Hush,” Thor hissed at his younger brother, blue eyes flickering to make sure no one had overheard Loki, “the President is approaching.”

Obeying his brother’s warning, Loki shut his mouth and applauded, politely, with the other residents in attendance. He might not be the most enthusiastic of President Snow’s people, but no one present could or would fault the younger son of the Head of Security. As the white haired, rose-smelling President raised his hands in acceptance of the adulation, Loki smiled in an excited, happy way reminiscent of his yunger, more carefree days before his education.

Lowering his hands at last, the volume hushing as he did so, the President spoke into his hidden microphone. “Welcome, citizens of Panem, to the reading of the Quarter Quell for the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games.” He nodded amiably as applause and cheers broke out then silenced a moment later. Odin handed over the box of Quell Cards, only used twice before to reveal the rule twist for the special anniversary games.

Loki whispered from the side of his mouth to Thor, “here it goes. Once it was districts electing their own tributes, then double tributes. What did the original lawmakers decide was worthy of this Quell?”

Thor simply nodded to show that he’d heard Loki, but he didn’t say anything in reply.

Opening the box of ancient, yellowed cards neatly ordered and labeled, President Snow smiled up at the crowd, drawing out the moment a bit longer. He then plucked out the appropriate third card in the box and lifted it high, amid excited chatter and cheers. Bringing the card level so he could read, the President cleared his throat and read from the card that held the fate of the district children.

“It is a sad truth that all rebellions begins with whispers among friends, and many times these friends sit beside the very people they eventually betray. The Dark Days began in such a way, with whispers growing to friend betraying friend. To remind the citizens of Panem that our own Dark Days came about because enemies hid at our breast, this Quarter Quell will pull tributes directly from those dark times. All tributes are to be pooled from the existing citizens of eligible age which are descended, by blood, from the known traitors to our government. This Quell will include all citizens, and should any of traitor heritage be found in even the glorious Capitol, they shall be added to the Reaping Pool. The tributes this year will exonerate the lot, so we may all know that we are among true friends and harbor no snakes among us.”

Pallor seemed to come over President Snow and he swallowed almost convulsively as the entire Capitol crowd sat, stunned and hushed, staring with wide, confused eyes. This was unprecedented. The Capitol children were exempt from reaping because the Capitol were not the district rebels.

“Dear God . . .” Thor said so softly that only Loki could hear the hushed outcry of shock.

Loki shook his head, confident in his long loyal heritage. There could be no question of Odin’s or Frigga’s loyalty, both were direct descendants of _defenders_ of Panem. “He didn’t see that one coming,” Loki whispered with a vicious grin. “Capitol kids as tributes? I can hear the protests now.”

President Snow quickly gained control and smiled at the crowds of those before him, as well as those watching across Panem. “This shakes us, doesn’t it, Panem? To be reminded, rightfully, that even the Capitol had its dissenters. And, though they paid their price long ago, the Games are a reminder every year of what we came from and how much the Capitol loves us and provides for us. So, yes, the Capitol will also pool for the Reaping, if any should be found with an ancestor to be less than proud of.”

His words seemed to soothe the masses. They began whispering about their own lineages, their pride in having long supported the Capitol and Panem. Spirits raised as Odin escorted President Snow from the podium.

Loki shook his head. “Come Reaping Day, some of those so sure they are clean will find they are not so pure.” Loki looked at Thor. “And we are of age this year. Do you think our very public heritage will come into question, Brother?”

“There is no question of our loyalty to Panem, Loki,” Thor assured his brother as they walked back to their home a short distance from the square.

**************

**  
**  
_Reaping Day_  


“Wake up. Get ready!” the masculine voice boomed out, rousing the two boys who slept in hammocks in the warm breeze of the bungalow style home. Startled, one of the seventeen year olds jolted up and his hammock spun, dumping him on the floor.

Blinking awake, Teejay Hammond’s head snapped up at the sound of his father’s loud voice. He appeared momentarily confused, as most did when woken suddenly. Slipping from his hammock, stumbling with his haste to get up, Teejay looked to his brother, “Dugg, why are you on the floor?” He bent down to aid his twin in standing.

“Dad,” came Dugg’s regretful answer. “Spooked me . . . again.” The dark haired boy dusted off his sleep pants and sighed. Suddenly, he lifted his head, eyes widening. “Teej . . . Reaping Day . . .” his voice sounded almost horrified.

“Yeah, I know,” TJ ran his hand through the wild, dark curls piled on top of his head and gave his twin a reassuring smile, “but, don’t worry, Duggie . . . you know even if you’re reaped . . . one of the careers will volunteer. It’s what they do, what they’ve been _trained_ for their whole lives.”

Dugg’s dark blue eyes met TJ’s pale blue, shaking his head at his fraternal twin. “Not _this_ time, I think, Teej. This is the Quarter Quell and that card said the reaping is from . . . traitors to the Capitol. I think volunteering would be . . . minimal?” The slender teen hugged himself, straight dark hair falling into his eyes.

“Makes sense,” TJ snorted softly, shaking his head as he padded over to the wardrobe to pull out the nice outfit he only was permitted to wear for Reaping Day.

“Makes me wish I was born in Capitol City. Those kids never get reaped!” Dugg said bitterly.

“This year they do,” TJ singed-songed over his shoulder to his twin.

With a snort, reaching for his own nice clothes, Dugg said, “yeah, that’s just a rumor, TJ. Like the President’s gonna take the chance and let his grand children get reaped if they have a ghost of a chance of a traitor in the blood.”

“Ya wonder,” TJ began, stripping off his sleep clothes, “if this whole Quarter Quell, including the Capitol kids,” the brunet continued on as if Dugg hadn’t spoken, “is because of that whole mess with that girl from Twelve, what was her name? The one that volunteered for her little sister? Ya think they are tryin’ to make it so no one volunteers anymore?”

Snorting in amusement as he pulled on his trousers, Dugg shook his head. “There you go again, little brother, dreaming. Quarter Quells were set up at the very beginning. There’s no way anyone can know what the card will say and change it. We _watched_ him pick it out! And,” Dugg looked at TJ, “the Capitol loves a volunteer. Sponsors go wild. The girl from Twelve was stupid for letting her guard down.”

“But, who’s to say that all those cards in that box didn’t all read the same thing?” TJ questioned out loud, pulling on his soft, pale blue tunic over his head and flattening it out before bending down to pull on his shoes.

“Now you sound like Mom. She thinks the cards are blank,” Dugg sighed and smoothed his shirt on over his head then began buttoning it up. Sitting down on a chair, Dugg pulled on his socks and shoes, swiping over them with a cloth to make sure they shone. He stood and moved out of TJ’s way, reaching for the brush.

“All I’m saying,” TJ said, straightening back up with a soft sigh, “is that I feel it’s pretty damn convenient that the Quarter Quell _this_ year is designed to stop volunteers directly following the year that a tribute from a _lower_ district volunteers to save her sister’s ass.” TJ shrugged one shoulder, not bothering to try to brush out his curls. He’d cleaned up the night before and knew that his hair couldn’t be tamed, “even if she, Kaitlyn, or whatever her name was, was an idiot. Why in the world she’d _sing_ to a dying tribute and get herself knifed is beyond me. That little girl was dying, a pretty song wasn’t gonna stop it.”

Dugg shook his head. “And in the end, win or lose, her sister can still be reaped. Anyway, I don’t think it’s meant to directly discourage volunteers, but I _do_ think it’s pretty creepy they have to bring that whole mess up from back then. Our _parents_ weren’t even born then. Not like any of us are traitors.” Dugg frowned and checked the small mirror to make sure his hair lay flat. “And that dead kid she sang for wasn’t even her own district, so, yeah, if I’m reaped, you won’t find _me_ singing to a dead ally.”

“Not gonna be reaped, Duggie,” TJ assured his twin, looking down at his outfit and then shrugging to himself as if he found the ensemble barely acceptable. Looking back up at his twin, TJ said, “you know the chance of your name being called is pretty damn small. Just two more years and we don’t have to even worry about fucking Reaping Day ever again.”

“Yeah, I’m in there six times, same as you,” Dugg shrugged. “But twelve year olds get called, too, and they’re in there only once unless they took tesserae.” He softly said, “and we will have to worry when our future children get to reaping age.”

“Not gonna have kids to worry about,” TJ said, looking over at Dugg, giving his twin a significant look.

Dugg looked up and nodded. “Yeah, Dad still thinks it’s a phase, you thinking boys are . . . that way about boys.”

“Yeah, well, Dad can suck it up,” TJ rolled his eyes and grinned at Dugg, “hey, how are you and Anne doin’? You ask her out yet? Swear you move slower than a snail.”

“Waiting for after Reaping Day, actually,” Dugg flushed and lowered his eyes, obviously thinking about the olive-skinned, dark haired, dark eyed girl in their class.

“Well, after the names are called and we can go back to our daily lives, you better ask her out!” TJ laughed, gently pushing his twin with an affectionate smile. “At this rate, you’ll be forty by the time you muster up the courage.”

“You boys stop your dallying and get your butts out here! You’re gonna make us late!” their father screamed through the door. “I told you we shouldn’t let them sleep in on Reaping Day!”

“Sir, yes, sir!” TJ called out, sarcasm dripping from his tone. He looked over at Dugg and gave his brother a quick wink before walking out of the bedroom.

“Oh, Teejay,” Elaine looked over at her son as he walked out; she frowned and said, “you didn’t even brush your hair . . .” The older woman approached TJ and started running her fingers through his hair, trying to tame the _wild_ appearance.

Dugg smirked at TJ and hurried to the table to eat his dried fish and sea greens. Dipping his bread into the gravy of his brunch, Dugg watched as their mother cooed over TJ. His twin was the _pretty_ one and so Elaine often tried to keep his appearance to a high standard for public days. School was about the only time TJ could let loose and be normal.

“Momma,” TJ whined softly, gently batting her hand away before stepping over to the table and slipping into the chair next to Dugg. He started eating at his meal.

Elaine glanced over at her husband, Bud, and frowned softly in worry. She shook her head and poured both boys a glass of water to have with their brunch.

“Gotta look your best, boys,” Bud gruffly stated, backing up his wife in her fussing. He sat at the table, watching the pair intently, his day having started with the dawn. Reaping Day was the only day they let the twins sleep in.

“Why’s that?” TJ asked, looking up at his father as he bit off a bite of the warm, freshly made bread, “not like we’re gonna be reaped, so, no one is gonna be lookin’ at us.”

Bud stared at TJ in surprise. “Not reaped? How do you figure that, boy? You’re in the bowl, same as any your age.”

“This year is only for traitor descendants, remember?” TJ asked.

Stiffening, Bud hissed, “and your mother’s grandfather was one of the leaders in the Dark Days, so shut your damn mouth!”

Blinking, TJ paled a shade and looked to Dugg and then back at his father, “he . . . what? But . . .”

Rolling his eyes, Bud said, “we don’t talk about _him_. But know this, Teejay Hammond. That man’s actions reflect on all of us to this very day. It’s the reason the reaping exists at all. And that’s what this particular Quell reminds us of: the snake at our bosom, the enemy among our friends. You will be one of those in the bowl, I guarantee. But,” he sighed and said, “I also think they’re gonna make it easier for certain people to get their name in. Your mother and I think that each name will only go in once, so the tesserae kids won’t have the higher numbers this time.”

“But . . . that doesn’t make sense. They agreed to have their names put in extra times for more supplies! That’s not _our_ fault,” TJ frowned and looked down at his half eaten meal, suddenly feeling queasy.

“Don’t you even _listen_ , boy?” Bud sounded like he was beginning to get annoyed. “You and Dugg are direct descendants of one of the rebellion _leaders_. I wouldn’t be surprised if your names were the only ones in that goddamned bowl!”

“Bud,” Elaine warned softly, frowning fiercely at her husband, “you’re scaring the boys. Stop it. They are _not_ the only names in that bowl, there are others, I am sure.”

“I can name a whole shit load,” Bud grumped. “Instead of taking those who’ve shown their loyalty to make up for the stupid mistakes of those dead now, the Quell should have been scrounging out dissenters _now_ . . . like those in the outer districts. Those people are all plotting to get more’n their share! Entitled, that’s what they think. Just because they’re the lowest districts, they think we should feel sorry for ‘em. Bunch of raving idiots, if you ask me.” Bud was off on a roll now. “That girl from Twelve last year? Stupid idiot. The cream of the crop, with that high score. And she got herself killed because she wanted to sing to some dead kid.”

TJ didn’t lift his head, suddenly feeling like the few bites of food he’d already eaten were trying to work their way back up. How had he not know that he and Dugg were _direct_ descendants of a rebel leader from the Dark Days . . . that seemed like an important piece of information to pass along. He looked at Dugg again and said, “we ain’t gonna get reaped, Duggie.”

Nodding, Dugg slipped his hand over TJ’s and pushed his half-eaten brunch away. Dugg wasn’t one to waste food, but he felt if he took another bite, everything would come back up. “Of course not. There were hundreds of rebels, after all. We’re only related to _one_. Think the kids related to more than one get their name put in for each?”

Elaine sighed and shot her husband a glare; she pushed up from her chair and took the boys’ plates, knowing neither would be able to finish now that they were so worked up. “Better get a move on, boys, you know how long that line can get . . .” Her voice trembled with fear. It was obvious she was terrified that one of her sons would be reaped.

TJ nodded slowly and slipped out of the chair, waiting for Dugg to do the same.

Following his twin, Dugg got up and paused. He hugged his mother then shook his father’s hand, Bud having fallen into a sullen silence. Dugg left the house and began the walk to the great town square where the reaping was held once a year.

After doing the same, TJ hurried to catch up with his twin, matching Dugg’s stride, “we aren’t gonna be reaped,” he repeated, as if a mantra to himself, “there’s no way. We’re only two out of how many names? There’s no way one of us is gonna be reaped.”

“Thousands and thousands,” Dugg assured his twin. “We’re only two out of thousands.” He led them to the square, stopping at the great long tables where Capitol staff and peacekeepers took the blood samples that would sign the boys in. All the familiar and unfamiliar faces were around, but they all looked just as grim as any reaping day. No one seemed to be gloating over a possible escape that year.

Dugg offered his finger to the clerk, “Dugg Hammond,” and waited while she matched him to her list. He blinked when, this year, she broke standard procedure and told him, “Center sections, left side. Next?” Dugg looked at TJ, confused by what she had meant: no one was told where in their male or female sections they were to stand normally. Was this a bad sign?

Swallowing thickly, giving his twin an encouraging nod and smile, TJ offered his hand to the clerk, palm up. “Teejay Hammond,” he said.

She took his blood sample, compared it to her list, and said, “Center sections, left side. Next?”

TJ followed his brother to the ordered section and side. Noting that the square was roped into three sections rather than the normal two, and they were in the added middle section. He carefully squeezed Dugg’s hand and looked over, “we’re gonna be fine, Duggie. Just remember . . . one more year after this and then we’re done.”

Frowning as they made their way down the center section, on the left hand side among the other boys there, Dugg nodded, eyeing the kids in the far sections, boys on the far left and girls on the far right. “So, those are the kids not being reaped?” he whispered.

“Maybe,” TJ shrugged, looking around with a soft frown. He watched as the town square filled with other citizens, the parents and others too old or too young to be reaped starting to file in. TJ briefly noted his parents standing just off to the side, actually close enough that if they _wanted_ they’d be able to talk to to the twins.

Dugg looked at his parents, lined up behind their center section, and then looked forward, determined to look brave and composed. He was seventeen, already working a man’s job when school wasn’t in session, so he would act like a man now and do his duty. But, secretly, deep down inside, he felt this entire reaping was just another way to give those spoiled Capitol people control over their lives . . . and deaths. A _sport_ for the rich and pampered.

Eventually, a woman dressed in the colorful, outlandish style of the Capitol strode up in her four inch square heeled shoes, bright lavender and green dress with the wide, upturned collar, pointed shoulders, and nipped waist, with hair dyed the brightest mint green ever seen, pulled into a bun so tight it looked like her scalp pulled painfully. Her makeup was just as garish and applied heavily. With a bright smile for the serious crowd, she clicked her way up onto the stage and stepped in front of the microphone.

“Welcome, District Four. As you know,” she giggled . . . actually _giggled_ despite the somber mood, “I am Tavish Delorney, and I am your _escort_ for these glorious events. This year is a very special year, District Four, for it is a Quarter Quell.” She nodded, failing at looking serious since her eyes and lips both quirked. “And only the third in history. You, District Four, right now, on this day, are part of an _historic event_!” She fell silent as if in the presence of something too big to comprehend. “But, to begin, a message from our Capitol to _you_.”

Tavish finally fell silent and the traditional pre-games newsreel played, showing the rebellion, the war highlights, and the terror of the Dark Days that followed. Then the message of hope and the reason behind the Hunger Games and the reaping. As the vid ran down, Tavish stepped back up to her over-sized microphone and beamed widely at those arrayed before her.

“Today, this _third_ Quarter Quell, and the start of the _seventy-fifth_ Hunger Games, is marked by a special circumstance. Let me remind you,” she tittered, “as if anyone would need reminding.” Clearing her throat with a small smile, Tavish went on, “this reaping is coming from the descendants of the rebels of the Dark Darks. This is to remind everyone that there were hidden dangers even inside trusted harbors. To prove they are now loyal, to repent for the sins of their forebears, and to support the great nation we have become, the tributes are reaped from those very descendants of the traitors that once were.” She beamed widely at the center section of young people. “And, as an added reward, for our beloved President Snow knows you are loyal citizens, not your incorrigible ancestors, this games will host _two_ victors.” Tavish waited for the crowd to react to that announcement, which was new.

TJ’s eyes widened and he looked over at Dugg and then back at the stage. _Two_ victors? Such a thing was unheard of. Never before had _two_ victors been allowed to win the games. His fingers reached out to squeeze his brother’s again before falling limp by his side once more.

Dugg reacted by nodding once, to show TJ he understood his twin’s shock and shared it. Of course, two victors meant better odds of surviving. It also meant - - what? Twice the number of tributes? Half the prize? Dugg frowned, trying to figure out what the catch was; with the Capitol, there always seemed to be a catch.

Beaming around benevolently like a benefactress, Tavish began again, “this year we will be hosting twenty-six tributes, but _two_ will be permitted to win.”

Dugg suddenly realized what the catch was: the Capitol had just made things possible so both their tributes could win. He bitterly wondered if the Capitol kids would have special training and conveniently set up gear, too.

Tavish continued, “this means that there is double the prizes. However,” and she tittered again, a sound really too young for her advanced years, “if only one victor triumphs, he or she will get _both_ prizes. For the first time in the history of the Hunger Games, a sole victor would reap double supplies, double pay, and double glory!” She beamed widely, as if expecting cheers or applause. When none came, Tavish sighed and nodded. “Shall we begin? Ladies first, I believe is the custom.”

“That’d be Hammond,” a soft murmur came from a boy outside of the section, his last reaping having been the year before.

TJ’s head snapped around and his eyes narrowed in the direction of the older boy. It was no secret in their district that Teejay Hammond preferred the company of other men . . . much to his father’s embarrassment and constant assurances to others that it was _just a phase_.

The boy, a blond handsome lad named Sean, smiled knowingly at TJ. “Pay attention, you’re about to be reaped.”

Rolling his eyes, TJ turned his head back to the front to watch as Tavish drew the name from the girls’ bowl.

Looking at the neatly marked piece of pasteboard, Tavish beamed widely, “Oh, how exciting. And this name I know . . . at least the family name. It’s Wheyle, Sandrina.” She looked over the audience expectantly.

A tall girl with mousy-brown hair and wide hazel eyes stepped forward from her section. She looked like she wanted to run or pee or pass out - - or all three. Straightening her simple pink dress, revealing that her body under the gown was rather undeveloped, she headed for the stairs flanked by peacekeepers. Sandrina climbed the three steps and stepped up beside Tavish, staring above the heads of the crowd instead of at anyone directly, her hands clenched behind her back. This girl was a virtual stranger to most, not attending school or work at all, though only rumors abounded as to why - - most concerning some type of mental illness or family shame. She looked perfectly normal, if afraid, though.

TJ waited for a career to call out, to _valiantly_ volunteer for the young girl who everyone knew had no chance in hell of winning the games. However, as Dugg has predicted earlier, no such call came. No one wanted to be labeled a _traitor_ , even with the prestige that came from winning a Quarter Quell.

The lack of volunteers from a District known for volunteers seemed to confuse Tavish and she waited longer than was necessary while the fifteen year old girl stood on the stage, hands behind her back, watching above the heads of the crowd. She obviously tried not to cry. Finally, Tavish said, “yes . . . welcome Wheyle Sandrina. And, for the boys.”

Tavish walked over to the bowl and, smiling wide, dipped her hand into the contents, swirling around. “Who will be the lucky boy who gets to go to the capitol?” She sounded like she thought this would be the most sought after prize for one of the young men who stood for reaping. Pulling out her hand, she looked at the pasteboard and brightly called, “Hammond, Teejay!”

TJ’s world seemed to slow down as it felt like everyone turned their heads to look at _him_. For a brief moment, TJ felt sure that there was a mispronunciation, that Tavish surely couldn’t mean _him_. When no such correction came, TJ swallowed thickly and his feet moved as if on autopilot.

Dugg reached out to try to touch his brother, his mouth opening, but a poke and hiss from behind stopped him. “Don’t you dare, Dugg!” their father growled.

Letting out a breath, TJ didn’t look at anyone as he made the walk through the middle of the crowds and stepped up onto the stage. He looked at Sandrina and then faced forward, fists clenched by his sides. If no one volunteered for Sandrina, no one was going to volunteer for him.

Beside him, the girl stood, hands clasped behind her back so tightly they were completely white. She gave him a look, sympathy in her eyes, but no words for her fellow tribute. They were equals, despite age: both were sacrifices for their way of life.

“Welcome, Hammond, Teejay,” Tavish gushed at him, smiling at the crowd. “Any one? This is the time for volunteers if you wish to try for glory in either of their places.” She paused but no one accepted her invitation that year, unprecedented.

TJ’s eyes closed for a moment, he took a deep breath of the fresh, salty air, knowing that it was very possible that this would be the last time he could take a breath of _home_. He opened them up and looked at the crowd; he kept his eyes away from his family, knowing he would break down if he looked at them.

Finally, she looked at both tributes and said, “very well. Please give a warm welcome to the tributes from District Four!” She grabbed for a hand from each teen, but couldn’t pry Sandrina’s hands apart. Settling for shifting her hand to the girl’s shoulder, Tavish lifted TJ’s in the air and beamed at the crowd as a spattering of disheartened applause broke the air.

One voice in the back said, quite clearly, “couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy!”

No one from District Four laughed at the cruel comment, but Tavish smiled and nodded, taking it for praise and congratulations. Turning the teens towards the Mayor’s building, she had to push Sandrina extra hard to get the girl to move, as if the teen’s body had frozen there on stage. “Come along, we have so _much_ to do!” Tavish guided the pair through the doors.

Stopping in front of a door with a peacekeeper stationed out front, Tavish opened the door and gave TJ a friendly hug. “Wait in there. I’ll settle her. I think she’s a bit overwhelmed.” She led the girl off as the peacekeeper shut TJ into the office.

Once by himself, TJ sank to the edge of the plush couch and put his head in his hands. He willed himself not to cry; he couldn’t cry. At least it hadn’t been Dugg, at least his twin was safe. He couldn’t believe out of _all_ the names in that damn bowl, _his_ was the name that got pulled.

The door opened and Dugg hurried in, directly to TJ, throwing himself at his twin and hugging fiercely. He whispered, over and over, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Bud walked in, stiff and grim looking, eyes blazing. He shut the door after his wife entered then hurried over to his sons. “Teejay, you listen to me,” he ordered gruffly.

“It’s okay,” TJ said softly, standing up to face his father when the man spoke. He still let Dugg hold on to him, honestly wishing his twin would never let go.

Bud put his hands on TJ’s shoulders and stared into his eyes. “You listen in training. Not just weapons. Pick one and work that hard, but you need to pay attention in case they give you cold weather or desert skills you don’t have. They’re supposed to train you, so pay attention and work hard. And when you get to the arena, go for the high ground and you keep anyone else at bay. Alliances end in someone killing the other. First import is water then food then shelter. If they let you, you review some of the past games, not the water ones or stuff you already know.” The man looked determined to help his son survive, but he was helpless to do anything more than give him advice - - three minutes of advice, only, since that’s all they had to visit before TJ left, almost certainly to his death.

TJ met his father’s eyes, his own pale ones wide as he tried to take in all the information and file it away. He nodded slowly and said, though his words came out more like a whimper, “water . . . food . . . shelter . . .”

Dugg hugged TJ tighter and glared at their father, “you sound as if you’ve been planning that speech forever!”

Bud rolled his eyes. “The day your mother determined she was pregnant, in fact. I knew that my children could be in that arena.” Bud crossed his arms.

Elaine, tears shimmering her eyes though she didn’t allow any to spill over, pulled TJ into a tight hug and then cupped his face between her hands, “you have as much chance as anyone, Teejay.”

Dugg nodded. “I can guarantee Sandrina isn’t a better fighter than you,” he said. “This time, the tributes probably won’t be careers.”

Kissing her son’s forehead and hugging him tighter, Elaine whispered into her son’s ear, “stay away from the fighting, Teejay. All you have to do is _out-survive_ them. I love you so much.”

The door swung open and Bud took that chance to hug TJ hard against him, slip something into his hand, and kiss his son’s cheek. “You pay attention to the trainers. Love you, boy!” He let go, the peacekeeper ushering him out. Elaine and Doug were guided out, neither getting a last hug or word in. The door shut, leaving TJ alone once more.

Blinking, feeling something in his hand, TJ opened his palm and looked down. In his hand was a smooth round bit of metal, flattened, with a hole in it and a cord through, so worn no original markings could be determined. Bud always told his sons stories of finding that bit of metal while he'd had that one rare holiday exploring in the wilds when he was a boy. TJ knew that he would be allowed one item from his District, and he figured this was as good as any. He slipped the coin-shaped object into the pocket of his trousers.

No one else came to visit TJ and the time dragged by while he waited. Finally, the door opened and Tavish smiled in at him. “Are we ready, Teejay?”

Fingers tapping against his side, TJ worried at his bottom lip and then nodded once, forcing himself back into a neutral expression. He walked over to Tavish and said, “we’re leaving . . . now?”

“Well, yes, there’s nothing here for you. Not until you return as a victor!” She smiled brightly and walked over to the other room that had a peacekeeper outside. He opened the door and Tavish smiled at the man then walked in to get Sandrina, who seemed less stiff and terrified. It was obvious she’d been weeping.

When the girl walked out, TJ reached over to gently squeeze her hand and leaned in close to whisper, “head held high, Sandy.”

“Drina,” she murmured, her voice soft, almost misty sounding. But she did as suggested and squared her shoulders, lifting her head, looking proud and calm, even with terrified hazel eyes and shaking hands.

“Drina,” TJ amended, squeezing her fingers again and before letting his own hand drop back to his side.

Clapping her hands together, Tavish said, “already working together. This year that will be especially good, because there are _two_ victors. I think bringing home both prizes would be glorious! Imagine, two District Four Winners?” She smiled dreamily for a second then shook herself and hurried the pair outside and towards the train platform “Lot’s to do, lot’s to do!” she admonished no one in particular.

TJ let Drina be in the middle, bringing up the rear as Tavish lead them towards the train. Once again, the brunet teen didn’t let his eyes wander the crowds lined up near the train. He didn’t want to see the looks of pity and sympathy as they were basically lead to slaughter.

The fancy train which only ever came there for big occasions like Reaping Days and Victory Tours sat, gleaming and sleek. Tavish turned and smiled at her charges. “Up, up, tributes. Into the train. A wonderful adventure awaits!” She watched as Drina took a breath then grabbed the handrail and hoisted herself into the shiny vehicle car. Tavish turned to TJ. “You, too, Teejay.” excitement thrilled through the escort’s voice.

Swallowing, TJ only hesitated a moment before he stepped into the luxurious train. On the outside, the brunet appeared calm and collected, however, on the inside he wanted to find the closest room to close himself in and curl up into a ball.

**************

**  
**  
_Reaping Day: On the Train_  


As the train made its way to the Capitol, TJ settled in the main car so he could watch other children be reaped on vid - - his _competition_. He knew that he _should_ be focusing on how to get himself _and_ Drina out alive . . . but, the young girl stood even less of a chance than he did. He wasn’t completely shutting himself from that opportunity, but, he needed to figure which would be the best way to get home alive . . . and he seriously doubted that way lay with aligning with Drina.

TJ played through the different reapings, starting with Twelve and moving his way through, skipping District Four; that wasn’t something he needed to see. One of the biggests shocks, and undoubtedly a big topic in the Capitol already, was that the two tributes from Ten were fraternal twins . . . TJ suddenly felt extremely thankful that he and Dugg couldn’t be in the same games as one another. TJ figured automatically that the twins would be aligning together, that’s what _he’d_ do. From both District Six and Seven, thirteen year old tributes were reaped: a girl from Six and a boy from Seven. TJ tried not to think of the fact that the likeliness of either making it through the _first day_ were slim to none. The youngest tribute to ever win, Finnick Odair from TJ’s own district, had been fourteen.

Finally after making it through all twelve districts, TJ actually finish in time to watch the Capitol reaping live. He still couldn’t believe that _Capitol_ children were being reaped . . . he wondered if the two kids from the Capitol would be targeted first by the district kids.

The large square had already filled by the time the reaping of the Capitol, late in the night so it was lit with bright electrical lights, started. There were the same three sections all of the districts had, but the middle section held only about fifty teenagers in it, rather than the majority of the population. As a tall, slim man with bright pink and magenta ringlets and oversized fuchsia glasses walked onto the stage, the crowds seemed to be getting openly hostile towards the teens in the reaping section. The man raised his hands and the crowd instantly fell silent, though animosity could almost be felt, even through the screen.

Speaking clearly into his hidden microphone, the man said, “Welcome Panem. As you already know, the twelve districts have already been reaped and their honored tributes are on their way, this minute, to our glorious Capitol City. Well, this year, the Capitol has an unique honor of also hosting tributes from our very own beloved citizens. So, since we’ve seen the historical vids a dozen times this day, let’s go right for the selection, shall we?”

“Not very professional, Dickie,” a smug baritone said from beside TJ.

TJ nearly jumped a foot when he saw Finnick Odair, his mentor, sitting beside him. Blinking wide eyes, TJ cleared his throat, trying for nonchalance, “seems like they should be forced to sit through that damn thing, too. It’s only fair.” TJ tried to remain calm; he’d never actually met the most widely known victor of his District. Finnick didn’t really leave Victor’s Village much and when he did, it was always to go to the Capitol. TJ hated himself that he immediately registered how attractive he young man was . . . he needed to keep a clear head, dammit.

“Later we’ll talk about how you just died a dozen times tonight alone, Teejay, right? Watch, though, historic and all that.” Finnick gestured towards the screen with a well tanned hand, grinning lazily.

Flushing bright red, TJ nodded and his pale eyes flickered back to the screen to watch the first ever Capitol reaping take place.

The man Finnick had called Dickie smiled at the two bowls which had been set out during TJ’s distraction. Dipping his hand into the first bowl delicately, obviously never having performed such a service before, Dickie pulled out the pasteboard and read, quite clearly, “Harmony, Dexsia! Oh, congratulations, girl!”

TJ leaned forward slightly, bracing his elbows on his knees as he watched a young girl, no older than fifteen, walk towards the stage with a deer-in-headlights expression. Her dark green hair reminded TJ vaguely of seaweed, and her bright pink dress, the skirt made of many ruffles, seemed only to contrast with her hair color. Under all the makeup and bright colors, the girl reminded TJ of Drina in a way.

Dickie smiled at the girl and asked, “isn’t this exciting? I’ve heard many a Capitol child claim how he or she would win the games and now you get that very chance!”

“This is making me sick,” TJ mumbled softly.

“It gets worse when you meet them in person,” Finnick commented.

During their small conversation, they missed Dexsia’s comment or lack thereof.

Dickie seemed not too bothered by her scared reaction. Instead he chuckled, “well, save it for the interview with Cesar, am I right? Now, the young man who will represent us.” He moved over to the other bowl and dipped delicately into the pasteboard cards. Pulling one out, his eyebrows rose like a red and purple streak on his forehead. Blinking at the card from behind his glasses, Dickie said, “oh . . . really? This can’t be . . .” He looked up, “but his lineage is impeccable. There has to be a mistake?”

TJ looked to Finnick, wondering if the other man had any clue who may be named on that card. Finnick often visited the Capitol, after all.

“Questions about heritage,” Finnick grinned maliciously, sitting forward on the couch. “And who’s secret rebel is getting revealed?”

Seneca Crane, Head Gamemaker, shook his head and said, clearly, “no mistakes were made. All investigations were thorough and verified through DNA. Read the name of our final tribute.”

Swallowing, then nodding, Dickie intoned in a shaking voice, “Odinson, Loki.” His eyes shot to the Head of Security standing, stone-faced, by the President.

“What?” A male baritone called out from the side, sounding shocked, “no!” There was a pause and then the man said, “I volunteer, then!”

Dickie looked over to the far right, the very large section of males of proper age which had been cleared of a traitor’s taint. He looked towards Seneca Crane.

The Gamemaker shook his head, “you are not eligible to volunteer, Thor Odinson. Volunteers must come from the center zone. If someone would like to volunteer for your brother that _is_ eligible . . .” he left the question dangling open.

But no volunteers spoke up, just as across the districts. This was the very first Hunger Games in history which had no volunteers.

Loki, tall and slender, black hair neatly pulled back into a short ponytail, dressed in deep emerald tunic over black trousers, stepped forward. He didn’t look to the side, merely striding up to the stage and stopping next to Dickie, on the opposite side to Dexsia. The younger son of the Head of President Snow’s own security force look calm and collected, though his eyes looked troubled and nearly overwhelmed.

Blinking, TJ hadn’t expected a Capitol kid he actually recognized to be reaped. He’d seen Loki on the television every year, standing behind President Snow.

Dickie cleared his throat and said, “isn’t this . . . uh . . . exciting?”

An assistant put a microphone close to Loki who offered her a soft smile. Turning his ice green eyes on the crowd, Loki clearly said, in a soft voice, “Thank you, Panem, for allowing me the opportunity to help clear the ugly history of this great land. I am honored to be tribute.”

After a stunned silence, wild applause broke out and Dickie quickly led the pair away.

“Huh,” Finnick grunted. “Not sure what his game is, but that could have been a very clever ploy to get sponsors. Not a lot of people are going to want to sponsor this year.” Finnick turned to TJ and grinned. “Hello, Teejay. I’m your mentor, Finnick.”

Looking back to Finnick, TJ offered the attractive, older man a smile. “I know . . . well, I mean . . . I know _you_ . . .” TJ flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t sleep with the tributes until they become victors.” Finnick grinned. “Incentive, maybe?”

TJ made a soft choking noise from the back of his throat and he flushed even brighter. He ducked his head and murmured, “that’s not . . . that wasn’t . . . I wasn’t trying . . . you know? How do you know?”

“You can’t talk to me,” Finnick said, grinning. “Sure sign you either hate me or wanna sleep with me. But, relax, Teejay. Get past it until you win. I promise, you do that and I’ll be the first in line, okay?”

“I . . . uh . . .” TJ slowly lifted his eyes and met Finnick’s, “it’s TJ . . .”

“So, no dragging out the vowels? Run it all together? Easier,” Finnick nodded. He stood up and stretched. “Go to sleep, eat a big breakfast. Lot’s of work tomorrow.” He winked at TJ, “tomorrow may be the hardest day before the games. You gotta get pretty.”

“Pretty?” TJ frowned softly, looking up at the older man.

“Yah, tomorrow is Beauty, and once your stylist and the team take you in hand and choose your look, you’ll be taking pictures and speaking to sponsors. Oh, besides, the appointment’s for noon, so before that you get to sign release forms and make out your will. Busy day.”

“My will?” TJ’s eyes widened; he hadn’t even thought of a _will_. He didn’t have anything to give to anyone. Suddenly this whole thing felt more real.

Finnick’s smile dropped and he said, “yeah. Twenty-six kids are going into that arena in a week. Guaranteed twenty-four come back out and get buried in their reaping clothes. Only two, maybe one, will get to file that will away for a good while. If you have _anything_ at all, you’ll want it to go to friends and family, not Panem.”

“I . . . okay,” TJ nodded slowly, trying to think of anything that would be worth writing out in a will to leave to his family. “Finnick?” TJ looked up and met his mentor’s eyes.

“Yeah, TJ?” Finnick asked, the smile long gone.

“Do I even stand a chance?” TJ looked to the TV screen, now displaying the symbol of Panem and playing the national anthem on repeat, “against all of them?” He looked back to Finnick.

“Don’t have to take all of them on, TJ. Just one on one if you’re smart.” Finnick sat back down beside the seventeen year old. “Look, there’s going to be survival classes among the training. Concentrate on them. A weapon’s no good if you haven’t had water or food for a couple days. Shelter’s important, but it depends on the arena. Poisonous plants and animals are another subject, and how to make stuff like traps, nets, and other things to catch food or even other tributes with. We’ll discuss all that tomorrow. But, yeah, TJ, you have a damn good chance. I made it and I was younger than you and twice as skinny.” He offered a gentle smile to the boy, as he had to many tributes before who hadn’t made it and probably many more who wouldn’t, either.

Letting out a shaky breath, TJ slowly nodded and ran his long fingers through his mass of wild brown curls. He looked back to Finnick and offered the man a small, worried smile, “thanks . . . I mean, I know you probably say that to _all_ your tributes . . . but, still, thanks.”

Finnick put his hand on TJ’s shoulder and met his eyes. “I _do_ say it to ally my tributes, and I _mean it_ every time, TJ. Because, if you listen to me, you have a damn good chance. It’ll be hard to sleep worrying, so what I want you to do is find some place in your mind that’s nice and restful. Put people in there if you want or not. Go there, rest, be with them. Don’t talk about anything, just rest. Even if you can't sleep, your body can relax a bit.” Finnick lifted his hand. “Remember you and those people don’t talk, just _be_ in that mental place. I find it works for more than just a sleepless night.”


	2. The First Day: Arrival and Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Anxiety, possible political troubles**

TJ awoke to the smells of warm food, some scents he’d never experienced before. A knock on his bedroom in the train was followed by a bright sounding Tavish, “today we arrive at the Capitol! You’re in for a treat, Teejay! Come, get your food while it’s hot.” And his footsteps moved off towards Drina’s room.

Sighing, having not gotten a wink of sleep that night, TJ slipped out of the plush bed. He’d tried to follow Finnick’s advice, and, it had worked for the most part . . . he did feel a little more relaxed than he had the night before. Running his hand through his hair as he padded into the main car, TJ slipped into a open chair, blinking at all the sights of unknown food displayed before him.

Finnick looked up, “most important thing you can do is eat heavily these few days, TJ. Put on some weight to lose in the arena. We’ve got some foods that will pack on that weight without making you feel so full you get sick. And, as a treat, if you like, we’ve got fruits from District Eleven.”

Nodding, TJ put several items on his plate, scooping up some of the fruit as well. He started to eat his breakfast and looked over at Finnick again. Between bites, the younger man asked, “when . . . when do we get into the Capitol?”

“We’ll be pulling up in about an hour, actually.” Finnick helped himself to various foods, including the fruit, as well as some cubes of what appeared to be sugar, a very rare luxury even for District Four. “Once there, we’ll go to the Remake Center and you’ll be handed over to your stylist and prep team. They’ll makeover your look for the parade tonight.”

TJ frowned softly and nodded, lifting his hand to run through his hair again, an obvious nervous tick that Elaine had tried desperately to abolish to no success. “That’s where we ride on those chariots in front of President Snow, right? District Four is always dressed in a variation of fishing nets . . .”

Chuckling, Finnick said, “and after last year’s display by District Twelve, I’ll bet this year they’re flaming fish nets. All the old stylists are going to be trying to outdo Cinna. He was brilliant.”

“ _Was_?” TJ tilted his head, meeting Finnick’s eyes, “something happen to him?”

“Not at all, but one success does not a genius make. Everyone’s holding their breath to see what he does for his district this year. He had the choice of anyone after last year, but I’m not sure if he chose to stay with twelve.” Finnick pushed a bowl of almost triangle shaped berries towards TJ. “Try those.”

Taking the bowl of triangular, red fruit, TJ bought one to his lips and bit down, letting the sweet juice fill his mouth. Making a soft humming noise, TJ actually licked his lips as he looked back at Finnick, “what are _those_?”

“Strawberries, from District Nine.” Finnick chuckled. “Like them?”

“A lot, actually,” TJ smiled softly as he picked up another to eat, wishing suddenly that Dugg could be able to try them; though TJ would never wish for Dugg to be reaped just to have the opportunity to eat fruit.

“You win, you get to eat that regularly when in season,” Finnick smiled. “I like sweet things, myself.”

A small flush graced TJ’s cheeks and he nodded, eating another strawberry. “So, we go to this stylist and they make us presentable . . . and you said something about sponsors, too?”

“Yes, after the stylists, you will spend a few minutes being looked at by different corporate sponsors. These are the ones that represent product companies, own big stores and remake centers in the Capitol. These sponsors,” Finnick glanced over as Dina finally arrived and sat down, looking like she’d been sick.

He looked back at TJ, “the sponsors you meet today are the ones that can afford the expensive medicine and equipment tributes get later in the games. These are the ones you want to really impress. I was so confused when I first arrived, I didn’t even remember meeting them. It wasn’t until I first was mentoring that I recalled the blur of faces and questions.” He nodded, “each sponsor can ask you one question, which you will answer. I’d suggest telling each one the same thing: _I’m honored to be here in the beautiful Capitol at last. I look forward to representing my district in the Hunger Games.’_ Or something along those lines. Got it?” He looked to Drina, as well, and she mutely nodded once.

TJ nodded slowly, taking in all the advice that Finnick gave, filing it in. He may not be a favorite to win, but, that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to _try_. The seventeen year old really looked like he was listening to Finnick’s advice. “So, suck up to the sponsors . . .” TJ drawled.

“You’ve watched the games, right? Of course you only get to see the interviews and games themselves, but ones that do interesting things are the ones on vid. And the ones on vid are the ones that get sponsors. It’s an _entertainment_ , TJ. You have to please the viewers with the credits. So, yeah, sucking up is a good way to go. Don’t go overboard or they’ll catch on, but be . . . . sweet and shy.” Finnick leaned forward and grinned, “yeah, sweet and shy. You go in there all sweetness and shy and they’ll eat it up.”

The younger man flushed again and ducked his head, “yeah . . . uh . . . I can do that? I think . . .”  
Laughing, Finnick said, “just be you, TJ, you’re already sweet and shy.” He turned to Drina, noting Mags had sat silently down at one point, and began to tell her similar things to what he’d told TJ, translating for Mags for the most part. It seemed the woman didn’t speak or speak well the few times she muttered and garbled. They determined Drina should be in control and calm, like she had when reaped, so she wouldn’t be expected to smile or gush at the interviews.

Within the hour, as Finnick had predicted, the train passed through a tunnel and into the bright glorious Capitol CIty, crowds of color and an explosion of sound greeting the train from District Four. “Show time,” Finnick said with a grin and popped a cube of sugar into his mouth, pocketing a handful of more cubes.

Taking a breath and letting it out slowly, TJ stood up and glanced over to Drina, giving her a reassuring smile before heading towards the door that would lead them out to the awaiting crowds. Once they stepped out into the public eye, TJ immediately went with what Finnick had said. A natural flushed graced his tanned cheeks and he gave the Capitol citizens a shy, sweet smile and a little wave.

Drina looked around and clasped her hands behind her back again, her fingers going white from strain. She offered a smile, but she looked worried. It might have been better if she hadn’t smiled.

TJ kept the act up the entire way; any time someone would call out a compliment, he would look up and toss a bashful smile in that direction. When they approached the building they were being lead to, TJ gave another little wave before stepping inside and letting out a sigh of relief once in the relative privacy.

Tavish gave TJ’s arm a little hug, “brilliant! You were perfect!” She turned to look around and said, “well, our makeover suites are down this hall. Let’s go,” she led them down a long curving hall only to stop at the sight of a team of three entering one of the rooms. “Well, that’s not one of our prep teams! Wait here, Teejay. Sandrina, that room just in there.” Tavish waved her hand at a door beside them then strode up to the other door and inside, her voice raise in indignation.

Dickie from the Capitol reaping showed up with his two tributes, letting the girl, Dexsia, into a room then heading straight for the very room Tavish had been claiming. He walked in as a different three person prep team stormed in from the other direction. Eight voices arguing and shouting could be heard.

Behind TJ, a calm voice said, “let the games begin . . . behind the scenes the fight has already commenced. Which team will come on top for that all important beauty suite, leaving the other with the disadvantage of an equally stocked, identical suite in a less desirous section of the building? Time will tell, viewers.”

Whirling around, TJ looked up at the tribute from the Capitol, Loki Odinson. After the shock of being snuck up on once again weared off, TJ let the boy’s words fully sink in. Letting out a soft snort, TJ nodded in agreement, “that’s who they should _really_ be filming, the escorts. Those guys are the _real_ savages.” He held out a hand, “Teejay Hammond, District Four.”

Loki held out a hand and shook TJ’s, “Loki Odinson, District Zero.” He glanced towards the room then back at TJ. “So, is it really a party in the districts like it is here for the games?”

“Uh . . .” TJ ran his hand through his curls and shrugged his shoulder, “I don’t know? I mean . . . never been to the Capitol before . . . so, don’t know how you all party . . . but . . . I mean . . .” the slightly smaller teen flushed when he realized he’d been rambling.

“I mean,” Loki said, “the Capitol likes the games and looks forward to them. They sell trinkets and toys based on the games and even tour the arenas afterwards. What about the districts?”

A shudder ran down TJ’s spine at the mention of people actually _touring_ the arenas . . . where twenty-three children had brutally murdered one another.

Seeing that move, Loki nodded without letting TJ speak. “Thought so. Welcome to the Capitol.” He didn’t get to ask anything else as Dickie huffed and came out, with his prep team, and pushed Loki down the hall. Loki looked over his shoulder, “guess you win this round, Four.” The five people disappeared from view.

Tavish walked out looking properly indignant. “Come in, Teejay. This is _your_ beauty suite.”

Blinking, TJ looked after Loki as the other boy was being lead away. Shaking his head, TJ let Tavish lead him into the suite.

**************

Fortunately, TJ’s stylist hadn’t determined to shave his curls off, instead having the team trim in such a way as to take out some of the thickness so the curls could be tamed. She also seemed very interested in TJ’s pale blue eyes, murmuring that she should have them altered to match the sea, but they were such a pretty shade. In the end, she determined to leave TJ’s eyes as they were. The outfit, however, was something a bit unexpected.

When TJ had been scrubbed practically raw and dehaired everywhere except his head, the stylist, Margee, presented him with an outfit that certainly hinted at fishing. She smiled. “Put that on.”

Taking the outfit, TJ looked at the pair of light blue tight bikini briefs that would literally only cover what _needed_ to be covered. Over the briefs, draping over only one shoulder, was a thin covering of woven silk in the form of a fish net. Looking back at Margee, TJ frowned softly, “uh . . . shouldn’t there be more . . . I don’t know . . . _clothing_?”

With a chuckle, she said, “I was warned that you’re shy.” Walking over, she took the netting portion and nodded to the briefs. “Into those first. I’ll drape the rest.”

Flushing, TJ pulled the tight material over his long legs and settled it over his groin. He turned his head, seeing how little of his ass was actually covered by the fabric. “Um . . . maybe it’s too small?”

“Nope, just right,” she said happily and began draping the silk netting over TJ’s body, pinning it carefully at one shoulder. “You look stunning!” she added then began doing his makeup to enhance those beautiful light eyes.

“Um . . . are you sure I shouldn’t . . . I mean, it’s not covering a lot . . .” TJ tried to protest again.

“You are a beautiful seventeen year old male. Trust me, this is what most of the women and half the men will want to see.” She looked at TJ then frowned. “It’s either this or dead fish on fire, toots.”

Swallowing, TJ looked down at his clothes and then back at Margee, “this is . . . alright, I guess.” He fought the urge to tug down the material to cover his ass a little more, though he knew that may accidentally flash the woman his groin . . . though she had _definitely_ seen it while waxing him from head to toe.

Nodding as TJ fell silent, Margee turned to the delighted prep team and said, “is the girl ready?” At their confirmation that the other prep team and stylist had finished, Margee said, “good. Now, off you go to talk to the sponsors and then the parade. Try not to rip that or there’ll be even less covering that beautiful body.”

Flushing, TJ swallowed and walked out of the room. Luckily, in this outfit, the _sweet and shy_ persona wasn’t very hard to complete. Anytime a sponsor would even look at him, he’d blush and fight the instinct to cover his groin with his hands.

Drina walked out in equally fitted outfit, her light blue bikini covered with a small bit of netting at the shoulders and an open-front skirt of netting from waist to ankles. Her feet were bare. Unfortunately, as a still developing fifteen year old, her outfit didn’t look as good as it might on an older, more developed woman. She kept her hands behind her back, seemingly clasped in her normal habit of controlling her fear, and met TJ’s eyes. “The color matches your eyes,” she said quietly, voice almost a whisper.

Giving the young girl a bashful smile, TJ rubbed the back of his neck and said, “thank you, Drina. You look good,” he didn’t want to add any more to the uncomfort she clearly felt. Maybe Finnick and Mags should try to rethink her strategy . . . her eyes always belied away the calm and collected demeanor.

Finnick walked over, Mags right behind, and smiled at the couple, though his eyes flickered with something upon looking over the younger tribute. Mags carefully lead her down the hall, out of the beauty section and presumably towards their sponsor visit. “How’s it feel, TJ?” Finnick smiled.

“Um . . . drafty?” TJ said softly, glancing at the older man. He tried to keep his back straight and head high while keeping the sweet look.

“S’pose you’re suddenly glad you weren’t reaped the year they had everyone nude and painted, huh?” Finnick teased.

“Yeah . . . very,” TJ nodded and then glanced around the room, “anyone in particular I should talk, too?”

“No, they’ll come to you. Each of them are trying to be somewhat private with the tribute they’re talking with now. Ah, here comes one . . . “ Finnick nodded towards a large set man with bushy eyebrows and a scowl.

The man stopped and glanced over TJ. “District Four? Fishing?” he asked, “don’t answer that, was rhetorical. No, boy, the question I’m gonna ask is about the reaping. How’s it feel to be part of the games?”

“I am very honored to be able to represent my district in this historic Quarter Quell,” TJ said, looking at the man.

Nodding, the man beamed suddenly, making his face crinkle in a very friendly manner. “Got you taught right, don’t they?” He laughed and slapped TJ on the shoulder. “So, pretend I didn’t ask my question. I wanna know something else . . .”

Finnick pretended not to be listening, looking away and winking at a very pretty lady.

Blinking, TJ looked to Finnick and then up at the man. He flushed slightly, as if shy to be talking with the man one-on-one without the aid of Finnick listening in. He nodded, giving the man permission to ask another question.

“Good, good. I wanna know if you already got someone looking to sponsor you. See, I work in a clothing line, have factories out in District Eight, and I can see that outfit being all the rage this coming season. You and the girl’s. You let me be sponsor, you model for my company . . .”

Finnick turned and smiled with the man, flirting, “oh, Jender, you beast. You don’t think I can pull off that look?” He leaned close and led the man away, whispering in his ear. Very shortly he came back and smiled at TJ approvingly. “Good job.”

“He liked me?” TJ asked softly, looking at Finnick with surprise in his eyes. “He said somethin’ about modeling?”

“Technically, they aren’t supposed to ask you about that kind of sponsoring at all. That’s for me and them to arrange later. Part of the getting you sponsors in the arena. But, now you know a secret you shouldn't tell. Sponsors from corporations like to make deals for victors to work for them in advertising, either in vids or something else.” Finnick nodded to the pretty woman who approached, the same one he’d flirted with moments before. “You keep up the good work, let them think they’re the only ones getting to sneak in an extra question. I’ll field the bad or hard ones.”

Licking his lips, TJ nodded and then glanced over at the pretty woman, giving her his sweet smile.

She smiled at him and checked him over, “lovely. And so poised.” She brushed her hand down Finnick’s thigh and winked at him then turned back to TJ. “You’re going to be in popular demand, I think. Do you like the Capitol?”

Finnick ran a hand over TJ’s ass very briefly.

TJ flushed deeply and looked at Finnick, who smiled at the woman as if he didn’t even know his tribute was next to him, and then at back at the woman. “The Capitol is very beautiful, I am honored to be able to see it in person.”

Her laughter was sensual, but her eyes went to Finnick, “oh, a shy one. I like them sweet.” She leaned over and whispered in TJ’s ear. “When you’ve won, you really must have . . . dinner with me.”

Licking his lips, eyes going a bit wider, TJ blushed and ducked his head, “I . . . okay?” He hoped that he’d said the right thing. He hadn’t been expecting to be invited to a private dinner with a potential sponsor . . . of course, that dinner relied solely on him _living_ through the games.

Chuckling, she looked at Finnick. “Oh, an _innocent_ as well.” Stroking TJ’s cheek she said, “when you win, Finnick will tell you all about dinner . . . and how to dress for it.” She walked away to see another tribute.

Finnick, quite bluntly, though whispering, said, “she wants you to come nude and be the table.”

TJ choked and his eyes went to Finnick, “she . . . what? Why? Why would you invite someone to dinner to . . . eat off them?”

Finnick shot TJ a wicked smile, “because that’s just the appetizer. After that, she plans to . . . I’ll explain later. But it’s not something a younger tribute would be offered legally.”

“Oh . . .” TJ flushed deeply and nodded, finally understanding what Finnick and the woman hinted at. “Does . . . does that happen a lot?”

Chuckling, Finnick whispered, “honey, it’s how I make my fortune.”

The next hour went by in similar ways with a few offers of work, the occasional proposition, but mainly a corporate representative asking an easy question about being in the Capitol or games. Finally, Finnick placed a hand on the small of TJ’s back and whispered in his ear, “lunch. We’ll eat in your beauty suite then you’ll get final touch ups and off to the parade.” Since the parade happened at sunset, final touch ups sounded like they would take hours.

**************

TJ waited by the chariot he and Drina would be riding out on for the parade in front of President Snow. As the other tributes and their mentors lined up by the various chariots, District Twelve with their only mentor, Haymitch, a well known drunk, it was obvious that one chariot was entirely lacking in adult guidance. Except for Dickie standing by, and a calm faced man and woman dressed in high fashion, the tributes for the Capitol City seemed to have no mentors. With no victors having been from the Capitol, ever, it made sense, but that meant there was no one to give them strategy on survival or what to expect in the games. They would be going in blind, almost.

Turning his head, the raven-haired tribute from the Capitol found TJ and nodded once, offering an actual smile. He didn’t seem standoffish or arrogant, though he certainly didn’t risk offending people by springing over to the only other male tribute he knew. Loki, and his counterpart, were dressed in plain white tunic and trousers or long skirt. There seemed nothing special or fancy about the plain outfits; they didn’t even shimmer or sparkle.

Finnick walked over and offered TJ a sugar cube, “how’re you feeling?”

Taking the cube on instinct and rolling it between his fingers, tearing his eyes from Loki, TJ looked at Finnick, “like I am about to puke or pass out? Maybe both . . . wouldn’t _that_ make for an exciting parade?” He popped the sugar cube in his mouth, enjoying the sweetness as it coated his tongue.

“Happened before, probably won’t be the last. But if you do, try not to fall under the hooves of District Five’s team of horses. They’ll send you to your interview bruised and bloody.”

“If I faint, fall off to the side,” TJ teased softly, and then took a breath, “how should I be on the chariot?” He cherished Finnick’s advice; the older man _was_ a victor . . . the youngest victor to ever win the games.

Looking thoughtful, Finnick finally said, “standing, I think.” He winked at TJ. “But seriously, try to smile sweetly at your adoring fans and give the occasional shy wave to someone particularly attractive to you, male or female, doesn’t matter. Those around the lucky one will think it’s them anyway. They always do.” Offering another cube, Finnick added, “and if Drina looks like she’s gonna pass out, go ahead and grab her hand or waist or whatever and look very concerned for her. I think people can already tell she’s terrified and trying not to look it, so you coming to her rescue will be fine.”

Letting out a breath, TJ nodded and took the sugar cube from his mentor, putting it in his mouth again and savoring the taste. “I can do that,” TJ said; he looked towards the Capitol tributes again and commented softly, “I thought they’d be more . . . flashy?”

“Oh, their stylists are very good, trained under Cinna all winter. I think those plain outfits are gonna transform.” Finnick didn't sound particular bothered by the fact that the Capitol pair had the best stylist except for District Twelve, which Cinna had remained with.

“At least they’re covered,” TJ mumbled softly.

Finnick laughed. “Yeah, they’ve got that much. But it’s only the one night, TJ, so let it flow. On the stage with Caesar, when the interviews come, you’ll be in more.” He turned to study TJ and asked, very softly, “you’re worried?”

Blinking, TJ looked back to Finnick and tilted his head slightly, “worried I’m gonna die in a week? Yeah, a little worried . . .” He gave the older man a small smile and sighed, his hand going to run through his hair, but he managed to stop himself before he messed anything up.

“I meant about the Capitol kids,” Finnick said softly. “You keep looking over there.”

“I . . . uh . . .” TJ flushed and bit at his bottom lip, shrugging one shoulder, “didn’t know I was?” He lied softly.

“What’d you guys talk about before Tavish got the rooms she wanted for you?” Finnick asked softly, offering another sugar cube.

As if unable to refuse anything the older man offered, TJ took the sweet treat and popped it into his mouth. “He said some things about the games starting or whatever . . . and then asked if we celebrate the games in the districts like they do in the Capitol.”

Worry flashed into Finnick’s eyes and he asked, “what did you say, TJ? Don’t you know the entire place is rigged with listening devices so security can monitor for dissenters?”

TJ paled and his mouth opened and closed before he said, “I . . . I told him that I’d never been to the Capitol before so didn’t know how they partied . . .”

Relief crossed Finnick’s face and he nodded. “Keep playing dumb if he tries to draw you into something again. I don’t know what _his_ strategy is, but I can guess, being the son of Snow’s Security Chief. I’d stay away from him if I were you. The boy sounds like trouble.”

“You think he was trying to trick me?” TJ frowned softly, his eyes moving to Loki at the front and then back to Finnick.

“Odin has two sons. One is not so studious,” Finnick said carefully, “but he is a hard worker, loyal and true. He’s strong and fast and well trained in combat. The other is very smart, very private, and known to be a consummate liar. His loyalties have never publicly wavered, but they are not as clear as his brother’s. Loki Odinson is trouble and will probably set you up for a nasty fall or even a muttation attack in the arena for apparent dissention. It’s probably the only way a Capitol kid has a chance to survive. They don’t have mentors.”

Nodding, TJ took and released a breath, “stay away from him . . . you got it.”

At some signal Finnick understood but was lost on TJ, the mentor turned and assisted his charge into the chariot, next to Sandrina, whom he helped in afterwards. He smiled and said, “you can look at the monitors to see each district’s costumes, but from here I see a lot of flame. Funny, the Capitol isn’t on fire tonight.” He winked and stepped back, eating a sugar cube.

TJ leaned in close to Drina and asked softly, “you okay?” He looked her up and down, making sure that she’d be okay to start the chariot ride.

Placing her hands, which shook when they weren’t clutched together, safely on the chariot edge, she nodded. Turning her troubled eyes to TJ, she whispered, “I’ll make it. And you? You look lovely, by the way. Your curls are so pretty.”

Smiling, TJ replied, “one way or another, I’ll make it.” He reached forward to place his hand over hers giving it a gentle squeeze, “and thank you, Drina. You look stunning, too.”

With a soft snort, the first real life she’d shown since reaping, Drina shook her head, “too scrawny for the outfit, but thank you.” He could feel her hands shaking under his.

Leaning in closer, TJ whispered in her ear, “if you feel queasy or faint, just grab my wrist, I’ll make sure you don’t fall, alright?” He didn’t sound condescending or upset, he sounded and appeared very genuine.

She studied him and gave her sick smile again. “Thank you. And if you need help, lean on me. I’m sturdy, even if my hands shake.”

TJ nodded, signaling that he’d heard her offer but what, he’d been about to say had been cut off by the thunderous roars of the crowds lined up in the square. The parade had begun.

As the Capitol chariot took off, the big screens displayed the pair of tributes in their white outfits. However, now those simple outfits weren’t so plain. Instead, ghosting over the white fabric were a multitude of light colored images. At first, it wasn’t clear just what they saw, but shouts and cheers went up and increased as more and more people caught on. The images trailing over and shimmering through the outfits were the symbols for each District, done in traditional colors for each as well. The effect was stunning as the pair stood, stoic and watchful, at the head of a parade, leading the other tributes, each one’s district proudly displayed in light on the outfits of the Capitol pair.

Beside TJ, Drina let out a sigh and said, “I think _those_ are gorgeous.”

TJ nodded his agreement, “sure blow any of our’s out of the water,” he shook his head, stunned at the beauty and respectful display of all the districts’ symbols. He’d been so shocked by the Capitol tributes’ outfits that he barely managed to snap back into himself just as his and Drina’s chariot rode out into the eye of the public. Following Finnick’s instructions, TJ made sure to flush and duck his head at the screams of encouragement. He waved shyly in one direction and then the next. He never let his sweet, bashful smile leave his face.

Beside him, Drina stood, hands clasping the chariot edge, and nodded without smiling, since apparently she wasn’t capable of a nice smile at the moment, if ever. She didn’t pass out or seem to get sick, but her hands shook every time she shifted her grip.

Eventually, their chariot, among all the others, circled around the center area until it came to rest in the traditional spot. The only outfits to rival those of the Capitol tributes were those of District Twelve, which looked like molten coal, smouldering red from within. It was certainly a pleasing way to start and end the parade.

President Snow raised his hands and the audience fell silent. He looked over the tributes and wished them well in their games, ending with the traditional “And may the odds be ever in your favor!” Applause burst out and the chariots once more pulled away, bringing the tributes back to the training center and their suppers.

**************

Margee met the pair at the stable entrance and breathed in a sigh, “well, I think next to the Capitol and District Twelve, we were the best. You looked ravishing. Finnick and Mags are upstairs. Just go in and push the button for floor four. If you happen to see other tributes, no fighting. Save that for the arena.” She smiled brightly.

Frowning softly, TJ nodded and headed towards the elevator, waiting for Drina to follow before pressing the button to take them up to level four. As Drina caught up, hands clasped tightly in front of her, Loki and Dexsia also walked over. Loki looked at the buttons and pushed the one marked _B_. He looked over at TJ and nodded. “Like what they did with your curls. Thin them a bit?”

Looking at Loki and Dexsia, eyes falling back to Loki fairly quickly, TJ nodded, trying to keep Finnick’s warning in mind. “Thanks . . . and yeah, they cut them a bit. Liked your outfits . . . very pretty . . .” TJ flushed, hating how his words always seemed to get tied when talking with Loki.

Loki nodded and watched the lights outside the elevator switch, marking the floors the thing traveled. “Appropriate, too, since the outfits are supposed to display the chief industry of the district. But what’s the industry of the Capitol? Nothing. We rely on all the districts for our supplies and so we honor them.” The words could hardly be considered dissident.

Nodding slowly, TJ licked his lips and said, “I’m sure all the districts . . . uh . . . really appreciated it.”

Shaking his head, Loki said, “probably think we’re pretentious.”

Glancing at Drina, TJ didn’t say anything for a moment before looking back at the other teenage boy, “no, I don’t think so. You . . . you both . . . um . . . honored all the districts and it was really sweet.”

“Sweet?” Loki looked at TJ, up and down, then said, “it was the only logical choice. Any other would have been a slap in the face. I love the Capitol, but we don’t produce _anything_. How else can we present ourselves in that parade?” He didn’t seem bitter or angry, just calm and interested in what TJ had to say.

“I . . . uh . . .” TJ found himself looking to Drina again, as if for help, but then turned his eyes back to Loki. Finnick’s warning played over and over again in his mind . . . was Loki trying to trick him into saying something that could get him killed in the arena? “They were . . . stunning,” he tried for a different topic.

“I’m glad I’m not a stylist,” Dirna suddenly said in her whispery voice. Apparently, that was her natural volume, which didn’t bode well for her interview. “I wouldn’t know how to do it. So much fabric and all those extras. How to decide?”

Nodding, Loki studied her the same way he had TJ, noting her tightly clasped hands. He asked, gently, “scared?”

She looked at him with widened hazel eyes and said, “aren’t we all?”

Luckily, that’s when the elevator finally dinged to signal that it’d landed on a floor. Looking up, TJ sighed in relief when he saw it was the fourth floor. Taking Drina’s wrist, which shook horribly, the brunet teen said, “and this is our stop. See you two in training.”

As the pair walked out and the doors began to shut, Loki’s voice said, “yeah, scared as hell.”

TJ just continued to usher the young girl into the living quarters of their floor, not bothering to admire the luxuriously designed and furnished space. Looking at his two mentors at the table, TJ finally dropped Drina’s hand, “well? Did we do okay?”

Smiling, Finnick stood as Mags nodded. “Wonderful. Of course, can’t outshine the first and last outfits, but I’d say you two were among the top three. Sure beats the flaming cows from ten, huh?”

Nodding, running his hand through his neatly styled curls, messing them up entirely, TJ said, “yeah . . . well, we might have kinda run into the Capitol kids in the elevator . . .”

“Anyone get hurt?” Finnick teased and gestured towards the dining area and the variety of foods displayed, including more fruits.

“No,” TJ answered and walked towards the dining table, despite still being dressed in his revealing outfit. He reached out to eat another strawberry.

“So, what'd they say to you that you feel you need to report them?” Finnick sat down and smiled, but his eyes watched TJ intently.

“Report them?” TJ frowned softly.

“To me, tell me about their actions? Make conversation about them specifically?” Finnick said.

“Oh, well, the girl didn’t say anything . . . the boy, Loki, complimented us . . . so, I figured it was right to compliment their outfits, too. Loki just said there was nothing else they could’ve done since the Capitol doesn’t produce anything . . . relies on the districts for all their supplies . . .” TJ sighed and shrugged one shoulder, “not sure if any of that’s important.”

“Nothing that the whole of Panem doesn’t already know, but I don’t like that’s he’s so open about . . . a possible disappointment in the way things are. There’s a reason our country operates the way it does and he sounds like he’s questioning everything. Like I said, he’s not a good one to hang around with. I’d steer clear.” Finnick shook his head and sighed, “fancy a Capitol kid questioning the way the Capitol works. I’d say he’s been reading far too much.” Finnick’s eyes held worry.

Nodding, TJ sighed and then said, “so, what’s tomorrow? Training?”

“Yes,” Finnick leaned forward and began serving himself, “strategy talk. Tomorrow begins training. There are numerous stations set up to learn and practice at. Some are hands on, some are observation. About half are weapons stations. You won’t have time to learn every weapon. Have you handled any at all? Fought in school maybe?” Finnick looked at TJ.

Flushing, TJ rubbed the back of his neck and said, softly, “I can handle a spear? I can spear fish off the side of my father’s boat?”

“Good, then that’s the weapon you concentrate on when you do weapons. However, you need to visit as many stations as you can so you can learn how to survive. A weapon’s only good if you’re alive to use it. Water’s always the priority. You can’t live past three days without it, and you can’t drink salt water, as you know. So water. Shelter’s good from weather and blocking others from seeing you. So shelter’s second. Food is third. There are stations that might teach you how to hunt or track or snare. Fishing’s not always something the arenas provide, but it’s good you know how. You can survive several days, even a couple weeks without food if you’re heavy enough.” Eyeing TJ, Finnick sighed, “four days tops for you. You’re so thin.”

TJ looked down at himself, his flat abdomen, and flushed. He’d never been able to tack on weight . . . he could eat all day, everyday, and still not gain more than a few pounds. He’d never thought he’d be embarrassed for his thin stature . . . or that it could be the reason he died one day. “So, food’s important . . .” he murmured softly.

“Not the only thing. Tell me what else I said,” Finnick asked, getting down to real business now TJ had gotten past the pomp of the parade.

“Water is the priority, shelter is second and food is third, though I’ll last four days tops without food,” TJ repeated, looking back up at Finnick.”

Nodding, Finnick turned to look at Drina. She shrugged, her hands shaking as she tried to eat. It seemed she hadn't _stopped_ shaking since reaping. “I won’t survive. Concentrate on TJ.”

Frowning, TJ turned to look at Drina and then at Finnick and back to the girl he’d been reaped with. “You have just as much chance as anyone else, Drina,” he tried to reassure her . . . just because he had first thought she hadn’t stood a chance . . . didn’t mean she needed to know that.

Looking at TJ, she stopped trying to eat and lifted both hands. “I can barely hold anything. You think this is fear?” She shook her head and sounded bitter, “I had a head injury as a child and this is the result. I can’t hold or lift or make things. I’m dead.”

Finnick winced but didn’t say anything, looking to Mags, who patted the girl’s hands with a smile.

“We’ll figure something out,” TJ said.

Shaking his head, Finnick said, “you won’t have to, TJ. Tomorrow morning she’s already got an appointment in medical. They’ll see if they can fix her up. If she really can’t compete at all, she’ll be sent home and a replacement pulled from her family instead - - or friends, if she has no eligible family.”

TJ watched Drina closely, trying to gauge her reaction to that news.

That was when the girl broke down. “I don’t want to go home if they’re going to take someone else! At least here I can have meaning. I can serve as tribute in place of someone else. Another life spared.”

Looking to Finnick and Mags, TJ then looked back to the young girl and didn’t say anything for a long moment.

Mags stood up and bustled Drina from the room to her sleep chamber. Finnick sat back in his chair, eyes sympathetic. “Damn.”

“Finnick?” TJ said softly, “I . . .” he looked in the direction the girl and Mags had gone and then back to his mentor. “This game two people can win . . . but, I . . . I don’t know . . . don’t alliances always end bad?”

Looking at TJ, Finnick shook his head. “You think you can get yourself out? But not the girl?” He nodded. “We concentrate on you. Mags has her in hand and will do what she can for her. Drina’s not as helpless as she might think. The medicos will do what they can for her and Mags will show her some tricks.” He glanced towards the bedrooms. “Mags had a stroke some time ago and had to learn to do things all over again. Her left side wouldn’t work right, still doesn’t. She can help Drina.” With another sigh, Finnick looked back at TJ, “and alliances have always ended badly because there could only be one survivor, one victor. With two? A partnership alliance would work nicely. But you have to choose your partner very wisely. Your survival depends on her or him.”

“But . . . I don’t know who to pick . . . or who’d even want to work with me . . . lots of people don’t want to work with me . . .” TJ sighed and looked down at his plate, having only managed to eat a few bites.

“So, while you’re training, you can observe the other tributes and even talk with them. It’s not unheard of for alliances to form in training, TJ. But Drina’s right. If you want to survive, Drina’s a long shot. I’ve lost tributes over the past years, and it hurts every time. So, I’m prepared to lose one this year . . . but not _you_. You have potential, brains and looks. You can make it if you pay attention. If Drina can’t be helped by medical, don’t ally with her.”

TJ swallowed thickly, bowing his head, chewing at his bottom lip.

“And even if you asked, I can tell you she’d refuse, TJ. That girl’s got pride.” Finnick sighed and pushed over more fruit. “Now, let Mags help her. That’s the best mentor, and she was _my_ mentor.”

Looking at the fruit and for the first time not taking any, TJ wrung his hands together in his lap and looked like he held something back.

Frowning, Finnick asked, “something to talk about, TJ?”

“I . . . uh . . . I don’t . . . I don’t think the other tributes are going to ally with me . . . any of them . . .” TJ said softly, not lifting his head.

“Why not?” Finnick picked up a strawberry and started eating it, slowly.

“I’m . . . I . . . uh . . .” TJ worried at his bottom lip, flushing and lowering his voice to a bare whisper, “I’m gay?”

Letting out a snort, Finnick said, “what? You plan to gay rape someone in the arena?”

“What?” TJ’s head snapped up and he looked appalled, “no! I’d . . . I would never!”

“Well, as long as you aren’t planning anything sexual in the arena, I don’t see what your sexual preference has to do with survival.” Finnick shrugged. “And if you’re really worried they’ll be that paranoid, don’t tell them. It’s not like it’s going to come up. I have yet to see the arena that is set in a brothel, more’s the pity. A sex-off might be more fun to watch.” Finnick ate another berry.

TJ flushed and bowed his head, feeling stupid for even bringing it up. At home, everyone seemed to care.

“People gave you a lot of sht back home, didn’t they?” Finnick asked, as if he could read TJ’s mind.

Shrugging one shoulder, TJ said, “kinda . . . I mean . . . it’s not like I go around flaunting it . . . but, someone found out and soon _everyone_ knew and . . .” TJ sighed and shook his head, looking back at his mentor. “I’m sorry if it’s not relevant . . . we can go back to strategy.”

“It’s relevant if it holds you back, TJ. Anything stuck in your mind can put you off your game. So, let’s talk about this. Back home, those people with the credit to sponsor you, do they seem to care about this?” Finnick watched TJ intently.

“The Reeves’ care,” TJ said so softly that it could have been missed. The Reeves were a very prominent family in District Four, close friends with the Mayor.

“Reeves the kiss ass?” Finnick smiled widely. “He won’t be a problem. I know something on him.” Finnick relaxed back. “And in the Capitol, they’ll be imagining you and me in bed, so no one will mind that you’d enjoy it. Some may donate just to keep you alive so they can see if they can invite us both to the same party.”

TJ flushed and ducked his head, “that . . . that won’t . . . that wouldn’t really happen. I mean . . . you hafta have someone, Finnick.”

Laughing, Finnick said, “I do, but it won’t matter to those paying the money. They pay, we play. That’s how victors live.” Leaning forward, Finnick said, seriously, “once we survive, we belong to the Capitol, you know. We do it _their_ way or face consequences.”

“So, no one ever leaves the arena, do they?” TJ asked softly, meeting Finnick’s eyes.

With a shake of his head, Finnick said, “we’re born in the arena, TJ.”


	3. Training Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Arguments, Training for the Arena, Medical Injuries, Homosexuality, Referenced Oppression and Control**

Loki, once more, awoke before his co-tribute or their host. He got up, showered, and dressed in the lightweight grey training clothes laid out for him by the silent Avox who tended him. Pulling his shoulder length curls back into a simple ponytail, privately glad his stylist hadn’t had it cut, the raven-haired teen walked over to Dexsia’s room and knocked loudly to wake her. She was jumpy, so he knew it would work. Loki nodded to the female Avox waiting to tend Dexsia then walked towards the dining area down a short hall. He suspected the other suites weren’t set up this way, as this was obviously an admin level which had been hastily converted in the little time since the Quarter Quell card had been read - - a definite indicator that no one had looked at the card in advance.

Breakfast didn’t take long, he ate alone and watched vids of some of the old games. He concentrated on how some of the other tributes, whether they made it to victor or not, managed in the environments they were thrust into. That morning he watched the vid on a Games set in a barren urban setting in which food was only acquired through the Cornucopia or sponsors. That year one of the candidates had turned to cannibalism, but those parts had been edited out. Loki knew because his family got private live screenings. Most of Panem was on a ten minute delay and probably didn’t even know it.

Finally, he heard Dexsia and Dickie, so Loki switched the vid to the Hunger Games from the year previous, the one everyone thought might actually be won by the only volunteer in District Twelve’s history. He played the part of how she’d managed to survive in trees, find water by seeing moist earth, and then was attacked by fire when she got too far from the main group. With a nod, Loki realized that staying away from others could also get a tribute killed. They had to be close enough to be hunted. He knew that would have to be part of his strategy.

Of course, everything depended on the arena that was used, and no arena was the same as another.

Another part of his strategy was appealing to the viewers. Maybe not the masses in the districts, but the paying masses of the Capitol. Those were the ones whose opinions mattered. If they grew bored of a tribute, the tribute often found hardship or death. If they favored a tribute, that tribute might find a silver parachute. The districts thought that people in the outlying areas were the ones scraping together the credit to buy those gifts, but that happened extremely rarely according to Loki’s mother, who was on the Sponsorship Committee which screened acceptable gifts.

Loki paused as he watched Dexsia come into the breakfast room with her wide eyes and green hair. He knew she was a shopkeeper’s daughter, though most other district tributes wouldn’t have that information. The Capitol had a caste system, and Loki was from the very highest echelon; Dexsia was from the - - - middle classes, while districts and avoxes were the lower classes. He knew the girl had little to no hope of survival unless she made an alliance with the right partner.

Loki wouldn’t be that partner, and he didn’t even feel guilty about the decision. He felt bad that she was thrown into this situation, but he couldn’t let that sway him; Loki felt bad for every kid that was reaped, every year. He couldn’t save all of them, so he would concentrate on staying alive. This might be the first games to host two victors, but Loki wasn’t particularly interested in who that other victor might be. Things might change with time, in the arena, but his current strategy was to stay close but well hidden and survive.

While Loki could fight; his father had taught him how to defend himself with a knife and how to throw at targets, even moving targets, Loki had no intention of trying to take down any of the other tributes. He hated the games and all they stood for. HIs own silent, private protest would be not to kill. He’d defend himself, but there were ways to get away without actually taking a life. That would be Loki’s strategy.

Once Dexia and Dickie finished their breakfast, Loki stood and went to wash up. Dickie was almost useless, though he was meticulous about his schedule, so Loki had pretty much ruled him out for any advice on surviving. And the prep team didn’t talk about what happened in the arena, orders of his stylist, Kylein. He was brilliant, apparently trained by Cinna, all the rage since his debut last games. Dexsia’s stylist, Alfrodea, was clever enough to follow Kylein’s lead, so the only tributes in Capitol history had looked both stunning and tasteful, respectful as the boy from District Four had said.

Exiting the bathing room, Loki waited for Dexsia and Dickie before turning for the door. Their escor’s voice made him pause.

“You will be in training today, in the sub-basement rooms. For lunch, there is a dining area down a corridor, the instructors will show you where. You eat with the other tributes. I suggest make alliances.” Dickie beamed at the pair. “Then you train some more. You’ll be returning for supper. Good luck and learn well.” He smiled encouragingly and Loki nodded, keeping his opinion of the man to himself. He really could have used a mentor, but there wasn’t one for the Capitol and they’d refused to take volunteers since it had been pointed out that the districts didn’t use volunteer mentors, either. In fact, until Haymitch Abernathy had won twenty-five years ago, District Twelve hadn’t had a mentor either.

The trio went down to the sub-basement, sharing the elevator with no one this time, as they only had one floor to go. Everyone else was housed above ground.

Inside the training center, Loki glanced around while waiting for the other tributes to arrive. He eyed the several stations set up and was surprised to see that some seemed to consist of an audio-visual area rather than a hands-on style workplace. He had no idea what each station was, except for the weapons stations on the other side; those were made obvious by the variety of weapons sitting by each small, dark room. He suspected those were virtual targeting areas, designed to measure accuracy, speed, balance, and other factors to help the user adjust fighting style to be better. He’d been in such a place a few times with his father and brother.

Turning back around at the sound of the door, Loki watched as the instructor walked in; he assumed she was the instructor at least. She was certainly not a tribute. Right behind her tributes entered in pairs, some looking nervous, some confident, and one with her hands in soft bandaging, a look of absolute wonder on her face. Narrowing his eyes, wondering how the girl from District Four had been injured already, Loki let his ice green eyes slide over her co-tribute, the very pretty boy he’d spoken to a couple of times already.

TJ looked around the very large training room with wide eyes, taking in the various training stations and the large mat for hand-to-hand combat. His pale eyes moved from the mat to the wall of different weapons; from swords and bows to clubs and knives. His eyes lit up slightly when he saw a spear among the weapons provided, he wondered how likely it’d be that one of those would be in the arena . . . and how close to the cornucopia it would be. As he looked around the room, TJ’s eyes locked with Loki’s, and despite Finnick’s warning ringing in his ears, TJ gave the other boy a small wave.

Loki nodded and gave TJ a smile. He turned to pay attention to the trainer but sidled slowly closer to the boy from Four. Finally, as she finished, Loki said, “survival first, I think. Weapons can wait.” He headed directly for the station of poisonous plants.

Looking at Loki and then at Drina, TJ let out a soft breath. So far, the Capitol boy had been the only one to actually interact with him. He shook himself and then followed Loki to the station. He looked at the large screen that displayed many types of poisonous plants, TJ immediately recognized some while others looked completely foreign to him. Looking at Loki again, TJ asked, softly, “do you know any of these?”

“All of them,” Loki answered. “I do a lot of study.” He began matching up the plants with their poisons, stumbling on a few, but in the end he did very well. Restarting it, he stepped over and watched TJ work the station.

Licking his lips, running his bottom lip under his teeth for a moment before stepping up to the screen, TJ glanced at Loki and then at all the different plants and poisons. Overall, he did decent, being able to match over half but not nearly as well as Loki. “Well,” TJ chuckled softly, glancing at Loki, “think you got me beat here . . . Lucky,” his slight accent made the name roll off his tongue differently than Loki had introduced himself as.

“Lucky, huh?” he laughed softly, a friendly sound. With another chuckle he walked on to the next station, a hands on one training them to make snares, traps, and nets.

TJ looked at the station, feeling more confident in his ability to make snares, traps, and nets. He had been doing so his whole life. However, he followed the same pattern of letting Loki try first.

Loki knelt down, listening carefully to the instructor, and began working on a simple rope snare. He felt a jolt of satisfaction when it worked and he snared the stick he used to test it. Beaming happily, Loki turned to TJ. “I did it.” His voice sounded less calculated and more relaxed. Loki had always loved learning.

Smiling, TJ nodded, “you did. Very nicely done, too.”

“Why don’t you try?” Loki asked as he began working on weaving a net with a longer skein of rope.

Nodding, TJ was able to execute the snare with little problems, his fingers working with the rope with ease. Within moments, he’d snared the stick. He nodded once and gave Loki a small smile.

Grinning back, Loki began listening to the instructions for making a trap out wood and rope rather than a simple snare. TJ watched as Loki worked, not offering any input, letting the other teen work through it on his own. Finally, Loki had the box snare and grinned as it triggered with a small thrown rock. He turned to TJ, “your turn, Teej.”

Flushing at the nickname, TJ nodded and knelt down to begin building the trap, this one taking longer, but he eventually managed to do it, the trap triggering when it should. Looking back at Loki, TJ said, “you’re pretty good at this . . .” he stopped himself before he added _‘for a Capitol kid.’_

“So are you. Do you make these things in District Four?” Loki sat on his heels, working on his net once more.

“Mostly fishing nets and hooks, but, I know my way around some rope,” TJ commented, looking down at his hands as he easily began constructing a net, his hands moving fast and smooth. He’d definitely made a net before.

“And what about boxes to catch things further down in the water? I read about lobster and shrimp and clams?” Loki looked at TJ with interest, finally being able to talk to someone who actually did the things he read about.

Laughing softly, looking up at Loki as his hands continued to weave a strong looking net, TJ nodded, “oh, yeah. Lobster traps, you mean? Yeah, I definitely know how to use and craft one of those. Learned that before I was old enough to be reaped.”

Nodding, Loki said, “useful skills. Puts some people at an advantage in certain arenas.”

TJ hummed softly, finishing up his net and showing it to Loki, “yeah, well, every year is different. Most years, one district holds an advantage over others, but, then the next year that district can be at a complete disadvantage. And sometimes that advantage doesn’t mean anything . . . look at last year’s games? Those were geared for those District Seven tributes and they couldn’t squeeze out a win.”

Nodding, Loki stood and led TJ to the next station, one for crafting survival gear. “I wonder just who it will be for this year? Certainly not the Capitol, since they spend over five years making those arenas and no one knew we’d be involved or they’d have done more than convert old offices for us to sleep in.”

Brows raising in surprise, TJ looked at Loki and then back to the newest station they were at. “Well, no one knows what’s in those Quell cards . . . can’t look at them beforehand and all.” He tried to watch what he said; he didn’t want anything bad to get back to the Capitol . . . so that he’d suffer a tragic accident in the arena.

“Yes, and I think we’ve seen the proof this Quell, haven’t we?” Loki knelt down to listen to the training.

TJ didn’t need to listen on how to make fishing gear . . . he’d know how to make hooks and other various items in his sleep. Instead, he focused on making proper bandages and bowls, knowing that a bowl could be extremely helpful in the Games. If they were in an environment where it rained, he’d be able to use that for catching rainwater . . . which could be drunk without the need to be purified.

Loki was interested in learning how to make a knife of stone and paid very close attention to the trainer, working diligently to find the right kind of rocks to work. It took the entire hour long session for Loki to work the blade then work quickly with some material to make rope. By the end, he grinned and held out a long stick with a stone blade roped to the end. “A spear?” he asked TJ.

Eying the makeshift weapon, TJ carefully took the spear and twirled it, carefully avoiding it even coming close to hitting his fellow tribute. Surprising, the spear was pretty well balanced and overall a great weapon. Nodding, TJ stopped twirling it and then looked to Loki, holding it back out for the other teen, “very nice. Almost as good as the spears we have back home.”

The trainer took the weapon and broke it down, smiling. “Very creative. Hour’s up. Next station, boys.”

Loki nodded; “we’ll come back here tomorrow?” he offered, as if they were working together.

“Yeah, I need to learn how to make one of those,” TJ nodded in agreement, “but, I do know how to make a bowl, now,” the slightly smaller man teased with a soft smile.

“I figure get a knife and I can get food, protection, and even something to make other things with . . . including a bowl of wood if there is wood around. Tomorrow, I’ll learn the other ways.” He stood and brushed himself off then headed for the next station, obviously avoiding weapons stations and most of the other tributes.

By the time lunch came around, they had also covered finding and making shelter and fire starting in various conditions. The trainer’s claimed the tributes had to back away from the stations and put down their supplies or weapons. The trainer in charge led them down the hall to the dining area and said, “an hour, and no fighting.”

Loki got his food and sat down at the edge of a long table, away from several other tributes who seemed to be talking, the tributes from One and Two. He nodded as Dexsia sat nearby but didn’t speak to his fellow tribute.

Grabbing his plate, TJ sat down right next to Loki, leaning in close to whisper, “why distance yourself?”

“DIstance? What do you mean?” Loki asked, looking up at TJ.

Looking at the other tributes and then back at Loki, TJ clarified, “from the others. Haven’t been trying to talk with anyone but me.” Still watching Loki, he scooped up a bite of his meal and put it in his mouth, trying to listen to Finnick’s advice and gain as much weight as possible.

“I talk to you because you come near me,” Loki answered. “Why make friends I’m going to lose?”

Flushing slightly, TJ nodded and took another bite before saying, “well, two can win this year? You’ll be able to keep one?”

“One out of twenty-five? Okay, so, better to make one friend and keep him alive . . . or none so I can concentrate on myself and know I can more likely be one of the two?” Loki looked at TJ. “I’m a rather solitary person. No friends back home, either.”

Sighing softly, TJ nodded and took another bite of his meal before saying, “I guess that’s a way of looking at it.” The older teen suddenly questioned his idea of accompanying Loki in training . . . not if Loki was going to focus on getting himself out. TJ couldn’t blame Loki for having that strategy, but, that didn’t make a very good ally.

Loki tilted his head as he swallowed, “you have a different strategy?”

Frowning softly, TJ looked at Loki and then back down at his plate, “I don’t know . . . I mean, I plan to be one of the two that get out . . .”

“So, you think maybe a one-on-one ally? Help each other out?” Loki still sounded curious.

“Sounds like the best way. Having someone to help you survive, watch your back, seems like a better way than going about it solo,” TJ answered softly, keeping his voice low enough that only Loki heard.

Loki nodded. “And you’ve been observing everyone, then, to figure out which is the best one to help you survive?” He waited for TJ to realize that he’d been concentrating on only one tribute when someone else might make a better ally.

Flushing bright red, TJ shrugged again and said, “look, I’ll leave you alone if you don’t want me tagging along . . .” He sighed softly and looked back down at his meal, forcing himself to take another bite.

“I have no problem with you following me, as long as you don’t get your hopes up. My strategy is to avoid everyone and try to survive. SImple as that. No allies to worry about or get stabbed by.” He looked at TJ, “I have no mentor to help me, so I have to figure this out on my own.” Softly, he asked, “how’s your mentors . . . Finnick and Mags, right?”

“Yeah,” TJ answered, shaking his head and looking back at Loki, “they’re great. I’m sorry you don’t have a mentor . . .” He forced his eyes from Loki to look at the other tributes. It was easy to see that One and Two were already forming their usual alliance . . . this year already proving to be not much different than others, other than the fact that Capitol kids were a part of the reaping. District Four, TJ and Drina, were not a part of the normal Career alliance. He sighed softly when he realized that he’d made a grave error. People were already forming alliances . . . while he’d been focusing on Loki . . . who didn’t want any allies.

“Your fellow tribute . . . her hands are bandaged. Is she okay?” Loki changed the subject, hating how sad TJ looked and hating how he’d let himself care what anyone else felt.

Shrugging, TJ took another bite of his food, looking down at his plate, “she’s well enough to compete.” He figured that if Drina’s hands were working, she may be his second best option for an ally. He truly believed that an ally would be the best way to go about winning these games, especially since they would be able to let their ally live instead of killing them when it only got down to the two.

Sighing, Loki finally gave in, “look, the only ally I’d take on would be one that can prove he’s able to save me as much as I save him, right? Then I know that I didn’t ally with someone who’s nice but useless.”

“Thanks?” TJ snorted softly, shaking his head and scraping up the last of his meal and finishing it up. “Plenty of the tributes aren’t useless.”

“Okay, bad choice of words,” Loki conceded.

“Ya think?” TJ murmured softly, not glancing at Loki. He really wished he’d stuck with Finnick’s advice and stayed clear of the Capitol tribute. Now, he was halfway through the first day of training and the only person he’d talked to was a tribute who couldn’t care less about allying with someone.

“Your strategy relies on having an ally?” Loki asked.

Shrugging one shoulder, TJ glanced towards Loki and then back at his plate, “I figured that having an ally you can trust . . . because you know they aren’t going to try to stab you in the back at the end . . . would be helpful?” Sighing, TJ shook his head and said, softly, “but, you can never really trust anyone in the games, can you?”

“Maybe a longterm friend or family member?” Loki offered.

“Which I am a bit short of at the moment,” TJ let out a breath and looked at Loki, “no hard feelings . . . you have a good strategy, Lucky. Might just be one of the tributes to make it out alive.”

“If you can trust your ally and the person’s good and clever, you have a sound strategy. I just don’t know anyone well enough.” Loki finished his food.

“Yeah . . .” TJ drawled slowly, not sure what else to say to the Capitol tribute. He looked back at Drina, leaning closer to say, “I’m glad they were able to fix you up, Drina . . .”

She nodded. “Now I have a shot at living. Is he your ally now?”

“No,” TJ answered honestly, “he doesn’t want allies . . .” he let the sentence trail off, meeting her eyes. “How about you and I make it home, yeah?”

She smiled, “if we don’t get separated in the confusion, sure. If we do, try to find a landmark and head for it?” Drina offered.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan,” TJ offered the girl a smile, happy that he at least had someone who was willing to work with him. Maybe this would be the year that District Four not only had one victor . . . but _two_.

Drina smiled. “Have you learned a lot while with him this morning?”

“Yeah, actually, I know which station we should definitely visit again,” he looked at her and then asked, very softly so no one would be able to overhear, “Drina? Do you know how to handle any weapons at all?” If she’d been injured when she was a young child, it was very possible she never got the chance to learn how to use some of the normal tools in District Four; such as a spear or a trident.

“I know how my brothers use them, but I couldn’t hold any. I can barely . . . _could_ barely hold a fork.” Drina picked up her fork, a look of joy on her face, and ate some of her lunch.

“I’ll teach you some of the basics when we go back after lunch,” TJ offered, giving the younger girl a smile.

“Not following the Capitol boy around anymore? I thought you were learning from him?” Drina glanced over at Loki then back to TJ.

“Not gonna put time and effort into something that isn’t gonna pay off in the long run,” TJ answered honestly with a small shrug, “if we’re to be allies, you should definitely know how to handle a weapon. I also know some pretty basic hand-to-hand, but only really how to defend yourself and a few basic maneuvers.”

Nodding, Drina said, “I can kick and hit with my hands and run?” she smiled, teasing. Loki snorted in amusement from TJ’s other side, obviously able to hear the whole conversation and not taking offense.

Smiling softly, TJ quickly glanced over at Loki and then his eyes snapped back to Drina, “that’s always a good start. Except . . . kicking with your hands might be a little hard.” He gave her a quick wink.

She giggled and Loki chuckled. Turning to the pair, he said, “we can still train together even if we don’t ally in the arena.”

TJ frowned very softly and glanced back at Drina and then at Loki again. He didn’t know if training together with no chances of becoming allies was such a good idea. Loki would know his and Drina’s strengths and weaknesses; he’d know when to strike and where. Turning his pale eyes back to the young girl, TJ asked, “what do you think?”

“Well,” Drina seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her district partner as she grinned, “we’d know just how to defeat him.”

“But, he’d know how to defeat us,” TJ pointed out softly.

“Fair trade, I’d say, and we’re two against one,” she pointed out, finishing her meal.

“Since I plan to hit all learning stations and save weapons for the third day, you might get bored before seeing me fight,” Loki said.

TJ seemed to think for a very long moment before letting out a soft sigh and nodding, “okay.”

Drina smiled wider and stood up, “do we want to meet others or are we going to be anti-social?”

Loki’s smile fell away and he said, “make friends?”

“You go on, Drina,” TJ gestured with a jut of his chin, “report back with any juicy details,” he gave the younger girl a wink again. He seemed to be coming out of his shy shell with Drina.

Smiling back, Drinia walked off to go talk to the Capitol girl, Dexsia. Loki looked at TJ. “Friendly sort, like my brother.”

“Yeah,” TJ nodded, looking down at his empty plate again and then back at Loki, “she’s a couple years younger than me . . . so, I didn’t really know her before the reaping. Nice girl.”

“I’m sixteen,” Loki said, softly. “Barely begun to live.”

“Everyone here has barely begun to live,” TJ said, meeting Loki’s eyes, “the oldest is eighteen. I’m seventeen . . . only had one more damn year . . .” he cut himself off, heeding Finick’s warning that Loki may still be trying to report to the gamemakers.

Loki nodded. He leaned close and whispered, “your arena strategy is to work with an ally, but what’s your sponsor strategy?”

Frowning, TJ looked to Loki, watching the other teen closely, “why are you asking?”

“I plan to make them love me. Give them exactly what they want to hear and see. Make them proud to sponsor me.” Loki shrugged. “Might not work for me, but that’s my plan.”

TJ didn’t say anything, not looking at Loki before he said, softly, “shy and sweet. My mentor thinks the sponsors are gonna eat it up . . .”

Loki studied the other boy then smiled slowly, eyes lighting with mischief, “yeah, you’re sexy enough to pull that off. I miss out on a lot without a mentor.”

Flushing bright red, TJ rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat before saying, “yeah . . . Finnick and Mags have been helping us out a lot.”

Loki kept close enough so no one could overhear. He whispered, his warm breath ghosting over TJ’s skin, “and does Finnick have plans for you after the Games?”

Making a soft choking noise, TJ blushed even brighter if that was even possible, and his pale eyes quickly flickered to look at others to make sure no one had overheard Loki’s question. Eyes moving to focus heavily on his empty plate, TJ murmured, “I . . . I don’t know? I mean . . . I . . . aren’t all mentors supposed to plan on what to do . . . with their tributes if they become victors?”

Amused, Loki shook his head and said, “no. They let the Capitol do that.” He sat back and said, “and I meant on a personal level, not professional . . . unless he plans to turn you that way, too.”

“Turn me _what_ way?” TJ’s face was completely red by this point and he could hardly meet Loki’s eyes.

“Into someone who sleeps with other people for whatever reasons, power, money, prestige . . .” Loki watched TJ with intelligent eyes.

“I don’t . . . I don’t . . . what? That isn’t . . .” TJ worried at his bottom lip and shook his head, “that’s not . . .” he suddenly remembered the way Finnick acted when they’d met with potential suitors . . . the way that woman had invited him to dinner if he were to win the games. He ducked his head and ran his hand through his shorter curls, making them stick up in different directions.

Loki nodded, “so, he _has_ made such plans as to have you follow his example.”

“I don’t . . .” TJ suddenly prayed this damn hour would be over soon and they’d be allowed to go back into training.

Leaning over again, mouth close to TJ’s ear, Loki whispered, “if we both live, can I afford you?”

“Okaaay,” TJ said suddenly, dragging out the word, rather loudly and he shot up from his chair, obviously wanting to get anywhere from _that_ conversation. He hated himself that he actually felt some arousal at the idea of Loki _buying_ him for a night . . . what type of person did that make him? What was Loki’s play? Did Loki know he was gay and trying to get a rise out of him . . . try to embarrass him in front of the other tributes?

Loki stood, smiling, and stood beside TJ. He let his eyes rove over the fine figure of the older boy, but didn’t draw too much attention to them. After all, most of the others were more interested in trying to figure out who was a threat, so Loki’s roving eyes could be taken as trying to figure TJ out, as well. It was a shame the districts were so . . . backwards when it came to relationships, at least according to his mother.

Walking over to the trainer, TJ suddenly said, “I have to use the restroom . . .”

She shrugged and gestured towards the clearly marked room. “You have ten minutes.”  
Loki whispered in TJ’s ear, teasing almost, “I can help . . .”

Making a soft strangled noise in the back of his throat, TJ darted in the direction the trainer had shown and into the boy’s restroom. Heading straight for the sinks, TJ turned on the cold water and started splashing his face, running the cool water through his hair. He braced himself on the sink, forcing himself to take deep breaths and not focus on the erection pressing against the seam of his light trousers.

Behind him, the door clicked softly, revealing that it locked. Loki said, “did I misread you then?”

Swallowing thickly, not turning around to display his obvious arousal, TJ asked, “misread me _how_?”

“Well,” Loki shrugged, “I thought you might be like me . . . appreciate _masculine_ physiques.”

Closing his eyes and letting out a shuddering breath, TJ said, “why are you doing this?”

“Doing what? Flirting with you? Offering you a little . . . companionship before one or both of us die in a few days?” Loki tilted his head.

“Look, you literally just got done telling me that you don’t want any allies . . . you want to wing this whole thing solo . . .” TJ murmured softly, turning to face the other teen, despite the erection still not going away.

Loki stepped over, two steps, and cupped TJ’s face, kissing him soundly.

Making a surprised noise against Loki’s lips, TJ hesitated and then slowly brought his hands to Loki’s hips. He started to kiss back, slipping his tongue against the seam of Loki’s lips.

Parting his lips with a soft whimper, Loki tilted his head to seal their mouths better, his ice green eyes fluttering closed. His own body began to respond to the closeness of the other teen.

Pausing a moment, TJ shook his head and forced their lips apart, panting and looking confused. “No . . . no, I won’t let you use this against me . . .”

A puzzled look crossed Loki’s face as his eyes shot open. “Use . . . against?”

“Why else would you kiss me?” TJ nearly growled, looking back at Loki, “a _district_ kid? One of the people you are going to try to murder in less than a week?”

Frowning, pulling back and wrapping his arms around himself in a solo hug, Loki’s voice dropped to bitterness. “Is that what you think? When I look at you, I don’t see District Four tribute, Teej.” Loki began turning to the door, “I see Teej.”

“Then why the hell are you kissing me?” TJ shouted, throwing his hands in the air, “is that your game plan? Pull a District Twelve from last games? _Star-crossed lovers_?”

Stiffening, Loki whirled around and dropped his voice to a harsh whispered, “I am _kissing_ you because I like you. I’m a realist. I’m not going to get sponsors because my mother was raped by one of the rebellion leaders and had me. The man who raised me, Odin, was _kind_ enough to adopt me . . . but nobody told me until _after_ I was reaped . . . in that damn three minute meeting I get to say goodbye. So far, I’m known as the Capital traitor. Dexsia? She’s just unlucky. I _kissed_ you because I’m going to fucking die in a few days and I was hoping for at least something nice for myself. Selfish, that’s me. Just like the rest of the Capitol kids.” He unlocked the door.

“Something nice for _yourself_?” TJ leaned in close, his voice also dropping to that cold whisper, “you’re fucking kidding me, right? Look at how you were raised? In the Capitol, not a worry in the fucking world.” Shaking his head, TJ ran his fingers through his hair again, ruffling it more in frustration, “did you ever want for anything? Were you waking up before the sun to go out to actually _work_ . . . to get food on your table? You didn’t have to worry every year since you were eleven that either you or your brother were going to be reaped and fucking killed off for the enjoyment of the _Capitol_.”

Loki met his eyes, dropping his hands from his self-hug and nodded. “That’s right. I didn’t. But I also didn’t know that’s what went on in the districts. I didn’t have it hard like you, so I’m not going for that angle. I was answering you honestly. I wanted _you_ because you interest and entice me. Simple as that.”

Shaking his head, TJ said, “wanted to experience the districts full on, yeah? Go for the only fucking guy who was _stupid_ enough to talk to you.”

“You misunderstand, but I don’t think it’s deliberate idiocy.” Loki shook his head. “I’m not interested in the districts, not sexually. I’ve never been interested in them. My life was planned out. I was going to be a game maker, actually. But that’s not an option.” Stepping closer, Loki said, “I picked you because you’re intelligent and sexy and you want to succeed. Those are very enticing qualities to me.”

Dropping his voice back to a whisper, TJ asked, “what do you want from me? I don’t understand you at all. You’re cold and calculated . . . you’re sweet and kind . . . you like to isolate yourself.” TJ shook his head and let out another sigh, “I don’t know what you _want_.”

Loki sighed. “What I _want_ is to live peacefully without having to worry about killing or being killed. I’m not fond of bloodsport. And I like living, very much.”

“And, I’m, what? Something pretty in between now and then?” TJ asked softly.

“I don’t know. You confuse me.” Loki threw up his hands. “I try to stay away, and you follow me. I try to talk, and you confuse me. When I’m near you, nothing makes sense anymore. All I know is I like you and want to be near you.”

“And how is that gonna work with your strategy for the games?” TJ asked, slowly lifting his eyes to meet Loki’s.

Shock crossed Loki’s features and he said, “nothing! This isn’t about the _games_.” He shook his head, “I guess I _should_ be thinking about the games. I’m getting distracted, thinking I’m going to live through this and try to maybe even make a life for myself.” He sighed.

TJ took a few steps and then crashed his lips back on Loki’s, his hand going to the back of the younger teen’s neck, holding him closely. He didn’t waste any time before slipping his tongue into the taller boy’s mouth, tasting the Capitol tribute.

Loki whimpered deep in his throat and began kissing back, clasping TJ’s shirt tightly.

Turning them, TJ forced Loki back against the sink, his hands moving down to go up under the hem of the younger boy’s shirt. His surprisingly soft hands moved up and over Loki’s abdomen, fingers moving to gently tweak Loki’s nipples between forefingers and thumbs.

Whimpering again, Loki copied TJ by sliding his own hands up the older boy’s shirt, caressing his abdomen and sides, fingers ghosting over his rib cage. He murmured indistinctly into TJ’s mouth, leaning into him.

A knock on the door sounded and the trainer’s voice called, “break over. Unless you need medical, you need to get back to training.”

Pulling back, forehead resting against Loki’s, TJ panted softly. He let his eyes close as he tried to regain his breathing.

“Damn,” Loki breathed, panting just as hard. “Real life, huh?”

Nodding, TJ took one last breath before stepping away and calling, “be right out!” He looked back at the other teen, his pale eyes searching Loki’s face.

Worry and loss shone in Loki’s eyes though he obviously tried to pull himself back together, tried to reclaimed his calm exterior, but TJ knew Loki’s eyes gave away his emotions. “You . . . you wanna be allies, but . . . but I don’t know if I can keep someone else alive. I’m not too confident about keeping myself alive, as it is. I’ve never had to work, like you said, never had to do something meaningful in my life.”

“That’s the beauty of allies,” TJ gave Loki a soft smile, “it isn’t only _you_ keeping me alive. I keep you alive, as well.”

Nodding, Loki whispered, “I’m not sure I’m even worth it, Teej.” He backed away and tucked in his shirt, opening the door. Nodding to the trainer, Loki walked past her towards the training room once more.

Blinking, TJ looked at the door and then shook himself before hurrying after Loki, “isn’t that _my_ call, if you’re worth it or not?”

“And if I fail you?” Loki looked at him, eyes miserable, “if I can’t help you and I lose you? Teej . . . that’s . . .” Loki fell silent as the boy from District Three looked at them curiously.

Turning his head to look at the District Three tribute, Buz, TJ gave the other teen a small nod before moving his attention back to Loki. “Then, I’m dead and I can’t care? Look . . . Lucky,” TJ sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again, “I think, together, we stand a chance.”

With a soft sigh, Loki bowed his head. “I . . . I’ve always been on my own except my brother, Thor.”

“That seems like a lonely way to live,” TJ said softly, wanting to reach out and stroke Loki’s face.

Frowning softly, Loki met TJ’s eyes and murmured, “it’s how I’ve always lived. No one likes me, really.”

“I like you,” TJ said in return, his voice barely above a whisper, “but, if you think you’d like to try this solo . . . I’m not going to push you into something you’re uncomfortable with. _That_ won’t help you survive.”

Chuckling softly, eyes still upset, Loki said softly, “I think being with you might be a bit distracting, really.”

Sighing, TJ nodded and said, “then, may the odds be _ever_ in your favor . . .”

Loki nodded and whispered, “may the odds be ever in _your_ favor.”

**************

Sighing heavily as he and Drina stepped onto their floor, TJ ran his hand through his hair. He felt both mentally and physically drained from the emotional roller coaster of his day with Loki. He knew he’d developed _some_ feelings for the Capitol tribute . . . however, Loki refused to try being allies . . . so, TJ had settled for Drina. He just prayed it didn’t come down to the three of them.

Finnick looked over and sat forward. “So, did you check over the other tributes? Figure out who’s to avoid and who to try to ally?”

“Drina and I are gonna be allies,” TJ said with a finality to his tone. “We want to see the other make it home alive.”

Nodding, Finnick advised, “most of the districts will probably take the same strategy, try to get both home this time.” He sat back, “something’s bothering you? You letting the Careers get to you? I understand the girl from Two and the boy from One are actually careers.”

“What? No,” TJ shook his head and sat on the couch with a soft sigh, “it was that Capitol boy again . . .”

“He’s still trying to get you to stumble and say something the Capitol can misconstrue?” Finnick frowned.

“I don’t . . . I don’t know? I don’t think so?” TJ sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again, “he kissed me?”

“Kissed you?” Finnick looked surprised and slightly amused, “in _training_?”

“In the bathroom, actually,” TJ looked to Finnick, worrying at his bottom lip, “he said things about _you_ . . . what I’d do if I won . . .”

“Tell me,” Finnick ordered softly.

Wincing slightly, TJ reported in a soft tone, cheeks flushed, “he said you sleep with other people for money or power or prestige . . . that . . . that was what you had planned for me if I became victor . . .”

Laughing, shaking his head, Finnick said, “I do work like that, but _I_ don’t plan to do that to you. The _Capitol_ will make those demands. They dictate what you do and who you see when you’re victor.”

“Oh . . .” TJ nodded slowly, still flushed, “he said something about _affording_ me if we both make it out . . .” Shifting on his cushion, TJ added, “I went to the bathroom to . . . calm down . . . and he followed me. One thing lead to another and then we were kissing then arguing then kissing again. In the end . . . he refused to be my ally.”

“I thought we agreed he’d be a dangerous choice for ally?” Finnick frowned, apparently more bothered by TJ’s ally choice than the fact the boys had made out in the bathroom.

“He . . . he seemed like a good choice? He knew all the poisonous plants and was pretty decent at making traps and nets. He also made a really well crafted spear out of all natural elements . . . things that could be found in an arena . . . but, it doesn’t matter. He said I’d be too distracting . . . so, it doesn’t matter . . .” he looked back at Finnick, “right?”

Finnick looked surprised then started laughing. “Do you even know _why_ he thinks you’re too distracting, TJ?”

“Uh . . . because we kissed?” TJ offered softly, flushing again.

“Well, I think he wants to do a _bit more_ than _kiss_ you, TJ.” Finnick continued to chuckle.

Blushing brighter, TJ ducked his head and said, “no . . . not with _me_ . . .”

“Why not with _you_?” Finnick looked curious. “You’re attractive, sweet, and a nice guy.”

Snorting softly, TJ shook his head, “I’m not . . . I’m too skinny . . . not strong like others in my district, I mean,” the younger man gestured to Finnick with his hand, “look at you. _You’re_ attractive. I’m all limbs and super awkward.”

“You are still a _teenager_ , TJ.” Finnick shook his head and chuckled. “It takes a few more years to finish growing. When you’re twenty-two and not putting on muscle and weight, talk to me.” He bumped his shoulder against TJ’s. “So, he’s cute and a good kisser?”

“I mean . . . _yeah_ , but, it doesn’t matter . . . if we aren’t allies . . . both of us aren’t getting out of that arena,” TJ pointed out with a soft sigh.

“Then, if you _really_ want him, I guess you should be allies. Or is this just wanting the first guy that’s attractive and open to loving another man?” Finnick leaned closer, “because there are a lot of homosexuals in the Capitol, and once you’re victor, they’ll look you up.”

“But, if become victor, I’m not _moving_ to the Capitol,” TJ said.

“You’re not allowed to move to the Capitol. But you can get private invitations,” Finnick sighed. Changing the subject, he asked, “so, allies with Drina. Is she good?”

“No,” TJ answered honestly, letting his head fall back against the couch, “she’s just now learning how to use a weapon . . . but, she is learning . . .”

“TJ,” Finnick sighed softly, eyes sad, “is it really wise to ally with her if she won’t live?”

“Who else am I gonna ally with?” TJ threw his hands in the air, letting them fall back to his lap, “Lucky won’t . . . and by the time I realized that . . . all the other allies were formed.”

Nodding, Finnick stood up. “Well, you’ll have to concentrate on learning what you need to, TJ, and that means you won’t be able to spend a lot of time teaching Drina a weapon. Let the trainers train her. You said Loki from the Capitol knew his stuff? What weapon does he use? The spear like you?”

“He didn’t go anywhere near the weapons all day,” TJ answered, looking up at Finnick, “did I just fuck up any chances of me getting out of there alive?”

“No, I don’t think so. You learned today, right? About plants and snares and making a spear?” Leaning close, Finnick said, “even if you don’t ally with the guy, he seems willing to help show you. Learn from him as long as he doesn’t seem to be just wasting time in there. Sometimes we learn best if we’re challenged, even a friendly challenge.”

Sighing softly, TJ nodded and then asked, softly, “what am I gonna do in that arena, Finnick? If I don’t have any allies . . .”

“Then you get water, get shelter, get food, and make sure that those with groups or careers don’t know you’re there. You can still win by out-surviving them all, TJ.” Finnick smiled. “It’s what Haymitch Abernathy of District Twelve did last Quarter Quell. He basically out-lived them. Another victor from Four, Annie Cresta, did it too. She was able to swim, so when they flooded the arena, she merely outswam them all.” His voice took on a sad note when speaking of the female victor.

“She’s the one, isn’t she?” TJ asked softly, searching Finnick’s face.

His eyes widened in surprise and he looked at his tribute. “Dinner,” he said suddenly and turned for the dining area.

Blinking, TJ got up off the couch and caught up with the older man, “Finnick . . . I - - I didn’t mean . . .” he worried at his bottom lip. “I . . .”

“I see they sent up more strawberries,” FInnick said and sat at the table, next to Mags and Drina who were already there.

Sighing, TJ slipped into his seat and looked down at his plate, frowning softly in worry. Had he accidentally upset his mentor? TJ hadn’t meant to be insulting . . . just the way that Finnick talked about Annie . . . TJ could see that the woman meant a great deal to him. He suddenly wished that the day would just be over so he could get his emotions in check before they ruined _any_ chance of him winning the games. TJ _needed_ his mentor . . . without Finnick, TJ knew there would be no way he’d become victor.

Finnick looked over. “TJ? You need to eat.”

Nodding, TJ picked up his fork and began to eat, though the food tasted like nothing . . . his mind was racing too much to actually enjoy this meal. However, he didn’t stop, he took bite after bite after bite, nearly robotic.

Finnick frowned and asked, “TJ, are you _trying_ to make yourself sick now?”

Letting the fork clatter to the plate, TJ pushed out of his chair, “I don’t _know_!”

Standing and walking around to the boy, Finnick drew him into a hug, running a soothing hand over his back. He whispered very softly, “if they know about Annie, they’ll use her, too.”

TJ drew in a sharp breath and looked at Finnick, pale eyes wide and scared, “Finnick . . . I - - I . . . I’m so fucking scared. No matter what happens . . . I’m fucking scared of the outcome . . .”

Nodding, Finnick continued to speak so softly the recording devices in the room couldn't pick it up, “you either die or they use you the rest of your life. Once you’re reaped, there is no life any longer, TJ. And I can guarantee no other mentor is telling their tribute that truth.”

Sighing softly, TJ let his head fall on Finnick’s shoulder; in a very soft tone, he asked, “which is better? Life in the Capitol’s hands or death in the arena?”

“That depends on you, TJ. Do you feel you can bear doing whatever the Capitol demands of you, even if it’s something that repels you? I learned long ago to love men as well as women, but for a long time, that was repellant to me. Now, I’ve learned to use it to my advantage.” Finnick met TJ’s eyes. “I’m rich, don’t need money or things. So, I collect secrets as payment. But, what will you do to keep alive? Keep sane once the capitol takes control of your family? Your friends?”

“I will live,” TJ said softly, pulling back to look at Finnick once more, “I will do what I need to.”


	4. Training Days Two and Three: Realizing Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Bullying behavior; Anxiety; Fear**

In the morning, Loki stood outside the training room, waiting for the other tributes to show up. When TJ walked towards the door, Loki grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bathroom, clicking the door locked once more. He cupped TJ’s face and began kissing him.

Making a surprised little squeak against Loki’s lips, TJ didn’t respond for a few moments before he started to respond to the younger man’s kissing. He carefully let his hands rest on the taller boy’s hips, but he let Loki control this encounter.

Loki tilted his head and backed TJ up against the bank of sinks. He continued kissing, his hands gripping TJ's hips as well. Mewling softly, Loki finally broke the kiss and murmured, "I was hoping you didn't hate me . . ."

“Why . . . why would I hate you?” TJ asked softly, his eyes searching Loki’s face carefully.

“Because I’m such a coward?” Loki nuzzled at TJ’s jawline.

Blinking, TJ pulled back slightly, tilting his head, looking confused. After a moment, the older boy asked, “a coward? How are you a coward? I never said that . . .”

Loki sighed. “I’m afraid to make friends and trust other people? I . . . I do things myself because no one in school was as smart as me? And I’m afraid to trust someone else with my life?” He lowered his eyes.

Ducking his head to catch Loki’s eyes, TJ said, “that doesn’t make you a coward, Lucky, makes you smart . . .” sighing softly, the older teen added, “never be sorry for trusting yourself with _your_ life.”

Lifting his ice green eyes to meet TJ’s pale blue, Loki whispered, “I have a plan for surviving the bloodbath, but it won’t work for two, only one.”

“Then do that,” TJ nodded, not sounding upset in the least, “do whatever you have to, to survive. If we both make it out . . . then we can pick this up where we left off? I . . .” TJ flushed and worried at his bottom lip, “just like you, I don’t want to be responsible for your death.”

Loki kissed TJ hard and nodded. “We meet up after then.” Offering a sweet, worried smile, Loki added, “let’s go learn some more survival? Tomorrow morning, weapons until private gamemaker sessions?”

TJ nodded his agreement, “yeah, survival skills are more important than weapons . . . most tributes die from exposure or whatever than by a fellow tribute.”

A knock on the door was followed by the trainer’s voice calling, “are you two sick? Get out here!”

Laughing softly, TJ kissed Loki’s lips again. “What do they care if we spend all day in here?” he asked against the younger teen’s skin, “we’re heading to our deaths anyway . . . what does it matter if we get some enjoyment . . .” his hands moved up Loki’s side, over the taller boy’s sides.

“Cause if we get along, we won’t kill each other, and that’s what this damn Games is all about. Watching kids kill each other for fun.” Loki nuzzled TJ’s neck again then reluctantly drew away. He unlocked the door and headed out. “Zipper was stuck,” he lied.

TJ ducked out of the bathroom behind Loki, flashing the trainer a small smile. He followed Loki into the training room.

As the pair walked into the training room, a girl with long strawberry blond hair, pulled into a ponytail, and big grey eyes walked over. She had a sword in one hand and she eyed them as if sizing them up. Rolling her eyes, she began to pass by them. “Fodder . . .” she murmured.

Blinking, TJ looked at her retreating figure and called out, as if innocently, “actually, name’s Teejay . . .”

She turned, the sword resting on one shoulder, blade up. With a disinterested shrug, she said, “don’t care. Unless you want me to sing over your grave . . . after I win.”

Tilting his head, TJ’s eyes trailed down the girl’s form.

“That’s Collage, from Two,” Loki murmured. “She’s a career.”

“Collage?” TJ said, as if speaking just to Loki, but loud enough for the other girl to overhear, “odd name, don’t you think?” Looking back to the girl, TJ shrugged, “though, your name does kinda fit your overall look. Mixed and matched . . .”

“My overall look?” She frowned and turned around to look at TJ and Loki. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Just saying . . . not very _cohesive_ . . .” TJ drawled, his pale eyes moving up and down the tribute’s form, “random parts all put together to make _something_.” He scrunched his nose and shrugged again, “ya know, a _collage_.”

Narrowing her eyes, Collage said, “My mother chose the name because I am a beautiful blend of my parents.”

Loki nodded, “you keep telling yourself that.”

“I think your mother might be trying to make _herself_ feel better . . . ya know, for producing something so . . .” TJ’s hand waved in the air, an almost sympathetic look on his features, though obviously he mocked the girl, “mixed matched.”

Striding over to the pair, dropping the sword form where she’d rested it on her shoulder, Collage growled a bit. “You will not make it past the first day, Tee-gay. And the Capitol kid?” She looked over Loki, “pampered, spoiled, lazy-ass rich boy with no talent.”

Loki nodded, “that’s right. I’m just a stupid kid with no training. But I’m at least prettier than you.”

“And you know how the Capitol _loves_ something pretty,” TJ commented to Loki, as if Collage didn’t matter to him in the least. Rolling his eyes back to the District Two tribute, TJ said, “maybe you should consult your stylist . . . they could probably fix your smushed little nose . . . did you run into a wall one too many times as a kid? Must be from the poorer parts of Two, huh? Parents not able to fix you up? Such a shame . . .” TJ tsked softly, shaking his head, “of course, I don’t know if your stylist would be able to help with those eyes . . .” he sighed, meeting Collage’s gaze head on, “yeah . . . _definitely_ ran into a wall one too many times.”

Collage frowned severely and opened her mouth, just as Loki said, “now that’s not nice, Teej. I don’t think she ran into a wall at all. I think her father took one look and threw her into it.”

With a scream, she lunged at them, but the trainers stopped her, “save it for the arena!”

“We were just having a little chat. She seems a bit _emotional_ ,” TJ commented, not taking a step towards the other tribute and the trainers, just staying next to Loki.

“Go to your training, Teejay, Loki.” The trainer glared at them.

Loki turned and headed for the station on first aid. TJ followed suit, walking a few steps behind the taller teen. Once at the station, TJ let out a soft breath, closing his eyes and opening them after a moment, “well, we know now that she’s definitely gonna be after us . . .” he said softly.

“Good, I want to know who exactly are the threats looking to hurt us and who wants to avoid us. What say we spend a bit going from tribute to tribute and seeing if they communicate?” Loki looked at TJ, not starting the audio-visual station.

TJ nodded, “sure, sounds like a good idea.”

Nodding back, Loki led the way to the first group of tributes, those from Ten and Eleven, who were all working with the poisonous plants station. When he stood beside the quartet, he said, “cat or dog?”

The male tribute from Ten, Eland, looked surprised by the question but eventually answered, “dog?”

Loki nodded. “Good choice. Loyal and hardworking.” He moved off to another group. The other three tributes looked to TJ, and Eland’s twin, Vix, asked, “what was that about?”

“He’s a Capitol kid?” TJ offered with a small smile, as if that were explanation enough, before he moved off to follow Loki.

Loki did this same thing to each group he found, and no matter which they picked, he told them it was a good choice for whatever reason he came up with. However, when he stopped and asked the boy from District Nine, Rowe, the sixteen year old with black hair and brown eyes stood up and tried to intimidate Loki by getting real close. “Why? What’s wrong with you?”

TJ frowned and took a step closer, putting a hand on Rowe’s chest and very gently pushing the younger boy back a step, “he’s just asking a question, Nine.”

“Name’s Rowe,” the boy narrowed his eyes at TJ. “And you don’t scare me, just because you’re a career, _Four_.” He crossed his arms.

“Not trying to scare you,” TJ said honestly, meeting Rowe’s eyes, “you were trying to intimidate _him_ after he just asked you a simple question.” TJ stood a bit taller than the District Nine tribute, but the younger boy definitely looked like he outweighed TJ in muscle, “no reason to get so upset.”

Rowe frowned and reached up to brush his own hair from his eyes. “You wanna play nice with a Capitol dog? Keep him on a lease.” The boy turned and went back to the firestarter station.

Loki nodded, “guess he’s a cat person?”

Snorting, TJ nodded and turned back to Loki, “I’d say so.” He looked around the training room and said, “I think that’s everyone, then . . .”

“Well, except the guy from One . . . but he scares me,” Loki said with a totally straight face and worried tone, his eyes dancing with mischief.

Looking over at the muscularly built District One tribute, Geode, TJ watched the older boy for a long moment as he worked on the tracking station. “He’s got gentle eyes,” TJ said softly to Loki.

“He’ll probably die within the first day,” Loki frowned, his mischief dying away. He looked at TJ. ‘You have the same eyes.”

“Does not bode well for me, does it?” TJ tried for a joke but it fell flat when his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Loki winced and hugged himself, reminded yet again why he hadn’t wanted to make friends or allies coming into this. “Yeah . . . kids being killed.”

Looking to Loki, TJ sighed softly and said, “look, Lucky . . . I . . . I know you didn’t want to get close to anyone . . .” he flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “just know that I don’t expect anything from you . . . I mean . . .” he let out a breath and tried again, “I don’t expect you to be my _savior_ in the arena . . .”

“I thought we’d agreed that if we survive the initial cornucopia bloodbath we’d try to find each other and then worry?” Loki softly said. “And aren’t you Sandrina’s ally, too?” He looked at TJ. “Does this mean you’ll both stick together at the Cornucopia?”

Running a hand down his face, looking exhausted, TJ glanced in the direction of Drina, “yeah . . . God, I don’t know . . . I don’t know _what_ to do.”

Very softly, Loki murmured, “whoever gets to her first, after the bloodbath, if she’s alive, can keep her moving and safe until we can all meet up?” Loki looked at TJ, “but all three of us can’t make it out . . .”

“And then what?” TJ asked softly, “I wouldn’t be able to kill her . . .” His pale eyes shone with worry.

“Maybe we can make a pact with her? Let’s go talk. We three should plan this out.” Loki looked at the trainers and said, “it’s lunchtime anyway.”

TJ seemed frozen on the spot; he knew he wouldn’t be able to kill Drina or Loki . . . not anymore. If they made a pact . . . and it ended in the three of them. What then? Everything seemed to be coming undone. He didn’t think he could be allies with both Drina _and_ Loki. The Capitol wasn’t allowing _three_ Victors.

Loki grabbed TJ’s wrist and led him over to Drina, slipping behind her as they walked into the dining area. He thrust a tray at TJ and started filling both of their trays with food, mostly fruit but some meat, potatoes, and veggies as well. Drina finally noticed when she sat down and Loki tugged TJ over to join her, sinking to a chair.

She started cutting her meat, showing vast improvement over the day before. “TJ? Changed your mind? Wanna break the alliance?” she asked, calm sounding.

“What?” TJ’s head snapped in her direction, “I . . . no!” He looked to Loki, pale eyes panicked. It seemed that TJ was not all put together like he seemed. He was just a scared, overwhelmed boy who had no idea what he was doing.

Nodding, Drina asked, “so, we’re a three now instead of a two?” She didn’t seem upset by the idea or TJ’s other choice of ally.

Looking to Loki again and then back at Drina, not touching his food, TJ said, “I guess? I don’t know? I have no idea . . . how this is going to work.”

Loki looked at TJ then Drina. He began to eat, thinking things through. Drina, however, looked directly at TJ and said, “you’re upset because all three of us together might survive then we have to choose who dies or fight for it, right?”

“Seems like a good reason to be upset,” TJ murmured softly, looking down at his plate.

She nodded. “Well, why don’t we make a deal? If one of us is badly injured, the others give mercy. If none of us is that bad, and we’re the only three left, we split up and take our chances? Someone’s bound to die from the elements or mutts or something, right?”

“Seems you have the disadvantage, then,” Loki commented.

She shrugged. “Seems the fairest way, though.”

“And if you die and Lucky and I live?” TJ asked, meeting the girl’s eyes.

She laughed, “then you and Lucky are victors and I died _doing_ something . . . something that would never have happened if I hadn’t been reaped. If not for this,” she waved her fork around, “I’d still be crippled and dependant on everyone for the rest of my life.”

Shaking his head, TJ put his head in his hands, feeling sick to his stomach. If that were to happen . . . if they were to make it to the final three and they split up and Drina died . . . the people of his home district would _never_ forgive him. The one and only Hunger Games where there was the potential of both tributes making it home and he _chose_ a Capitol kid over someone from his own district . . . he’d never be able to show his face in District Four again.

Loki snorted, “we make this easy. We’re separating at the gong, since my strategy only works for one. After, we try to meet up if we can and help each other out. If we’re the last three, I go off on my own and you two help each other. I have a damn good chance of surviving on my own, and if I don’t, I don’t deserve it. All fixed, now eat, Teej.”

Sighing, TJ shook his head, not commenting but obeying Loki’s orders. He picked up his fork and started to eat mechanically, trying not to focus on the knots tying up his stomach.

Drina leaned close to TJ and bumped shoulders, “or, me and Lucky can break off and let you try it alone?” she teased softly.

Shaking his head, TJ suddenly pushed away from the table and ran to the bathroom, barely managing to make it to the toilet before throwing up what he’d managed to eat and what remained of his breakfast.

Loki followed him in, locking the door once more. He knelt by TJ and brushed his curls from his forehead. “I’ll break away at the gong. You and Drina go it together.”

“No . . . no, no . . . I can’t do this,” TJ shook his head, his hands gripping the toilet so hard his knuckles turned white.

Loki continued to stroke TJ’s curls. “If _you_ don’t, they replace you with your twin, Dugg. And he’d have missed out on a day and a half of training, at least.”

TJ closed his eyes, reaching out blindly to flush the toilet and then fall back against the wall with a heavy thud. “I . . . I can’t . . .” the teen tried to calm down, to not break down; he _couldn’t_ let Dugg take his place. “What if . . . in the end . . . if it’s the three of us . . . I - - I just kill myself and let you and Drina go home?”

“No one is just killing ourselves. We deal with the end when it comes, but not right now. Right now, we’ve got a three-way alliance. Sort of. I mean I’m a loner, but I’ll help when I see you guys. Promise not to kill you two if we stumble on each other. A truce, if you will.” Loki sat back and watched TJ. “But you and Drina are allies.”

“But . . .” TJ practically whimpered.

“Hey, if we stumble on each other in the arena, maybe we can even share a little bedtime . . .” Loki leaned close, “but I just realized that by offering you alliance and not Dexsia? Yeah, I’m gonna be a total shit at home if I live.”

Letting out a shuddering breath, TJ said, “yeah . . .”

“So, you and Drina are allies and I’m a loner, but we have a truce. The rest will play out as it happens.” Loki tilted his head and offered a smile, “so, we go back, get our lunch so we don’t get sent to medical and disqualified, then say . . . what if I were to do some of the training stations that happened to be with you guys? Tomorrow I’m gonna work on weapons. Stay away from Collage and her tribe, and Rowe’s all attitude, so avoid him, too.”

“Drina needs to train in weapons,” TJ said softly.

Nodding, Loki said, “so, train her in weapons . . . maybe a club or knife. They’re both lightweight and don’t take an abundance of skill.”

“Yeah . . . okay . . .” TJ agreed with a nod. He pushed up off the floor, trembling slightly.

“Or,” Loki leaned forward, “you can let the trainers train her. Maybe learn a thing or two right beside her.” Loki got to his feet and turned on the water for TJ to rinse his mouth.

“Okay,” TJ agreed, walking over to the faucet to drink a mouthful of water and spit it back out.

“Lunch, Teej?” Loki said, softly.

“Okay,” TJ repeated and then turned to walk back out and to the table as if nothing had happened. He sank in his seat and immediately began to eat small bites.

Loki came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and sat down to eat as well. He looked at Drina. “You both are allies. Me? I’ve got a truce. No killing each other. That’s it.”

Wisely, Drina didn’t ask how it would end if all three made it. She continued her eating instead, letting a hand run gently over TJ’s thigh in sympathy, under the table.

*************

The next morning TJ walked into the training room, sticking next to Drina like he and Loki had worked out.

Drina smiled at TJ and headed for the weapons training, as planned. She asked, “which do you think I can learn in half a day?”

Going over to the wall of weapons, TJ looked at all the options and pulled a small club to hand over to her. “Try this,” he offered.

Nodding, the girl took the weapon and walked over to the club trainer. He started giving her pointers, beginning with how to hold it and stand properly. Loki walked up behind TJ and asked, “how’s her hands?”

Keeping his eyes on his fellow district member, TJ answered, “they seem to be doing well. Not shaking, at least.”

Nodding, Loki said, “and your stomach?”

Glancing back at Loki, TJ frowned softly and answered, “it’s fine.”

“Get to talk things out with your mentor last night? Clearer today?” Loki continued to keep his voice down, his eyes worried.

“As clear as I’m gonna be,” TJ answered honestly with a soft sigh. He met Loki’s eyes, his own just as worried.

Nodding, Loki said, “so, weapon of choice? Might wanna practice. Those careers seem pretty good.” He stepped over to the spear station and hefted one then shook his head, put it down, and headed towards the swords.

TJ walked over and picked up the spear Loki had discarded. He handled it with ease as he watched Loki, wondering which the Capitol tribute would pick.

Loki tried hefting other weapons, always putting them back down, as if dissatisfied with any weapon. He finally wandered back to the crafting station and began working on making bowls, ropes, and stone knives again.

TJ frowned, having watched Loki the entire time and then the Capitol tribute’s departure from the weapons. Sighing, not knowing what Loki’s angle was but understanding that Loki probably knew what he was doing, TJ started to practice with his spear. It was very obvious he was well skilled with the weapon, able to use it as a projectile weapon as well as a melee weapon. The trainer seemed pleased with TJ’s skill and suggested a few other things he could do with the spear to improve his already good skills. TJ listened to the instructor’s advise, taking everything in and filing it away for the arena.

Before TJ had time to realize it, lunch was called. The head trainer held up her hands and called for attention. “You will go to lunch and each tribute will be called out individually to his or her gamemaker session. You will have fifteen minutes to display your skill then report back to your quarters to your mentors. Until called, stay in the lunchroom. We will start with the Capitol male and end with District Twelve’s female. Everyone, the lunchroom, please.” She turned and led the twenty-six teens from the training room so it could be readjusted for the private sessions.

Loki grabbed TJ and pulled him to the bathroom, locking the door. He cupped TJ’s face, studying his eyes intently. “You okay, Teej?”

Meeting Loki’s eyes, TJ whispered, tone filled with fear, “I don’t want you to die . . .”

With a sigh, Loki touched his forehead to TJ’s. “Oh, darling, there’s no hope for it in this crazy system. But I promise to try to stay alive.” He pulled back a little and met TJ’s eyes again. “You are certainly the only one who seems to care . . . aside from my family.”

Licking his lips nervously, Loki’s eyes following his tongue’s movements, TJ murmured, “is it so wrong of me to care that you make it out more than Drina?”

“Not to me it isn’t,” Loki smiled. He began to kiss TJ softly, earnestly, desperation in the action.

Mewling against Loki’s lips, TJ instantly started to kiss back, his hands gripping at the Capitol tribute’s shirt tightly. He intensified the kiss, slipping his tongue past Loki’s lips, tilting his head so they better fit together.

Loki began to run his hands over TJ’s body, tugging the other teen’s shirt out of his pants and running his fingers over TJ’s flesh, moaning very softly into TJ’s mouth.

Keening softly, TJ’s body arched into Loki’s touch, wishing for this moment to never end . . . for them to be able to stay here forever.

A knock on the door sounded and Loki reluctantly pulled away. “Must be my turn to show them what I can do. Think I should make a knife or something?”

TJ nodded and said, “you were really good at that . . .” he let his hands trail down Loki’s clothed sides. “Knock ‘em dead . . .”

“I wish,” Loki snorted and stole another kiss as the knock came again. Glancing over, Loki rolled his eyes, “can’t a guy have a load of runny . . .” the knocking stopped instantly. Looking back at TJ, Loki whispered, “you can make a spear or a net or even show them how you flip that spear around. See ya tomorrow.” He slipped out of the bathroom, not giving away that TJ was in there, too.

Instead, he merely walked to the private session he’d been assigned. He walked in and saw the attentive faces of those who would judge him; most of them he’d known his whole life. Frowning, a perverse rebellious streak coming to the fore, Loki strode to the center of the room, sat down, and closed his eyes, hands on knees. He sat there for the entire fifteen minutes then strode from the room without once looking back at his father’s and mother's friends.

When it was TJ’s turn to be called, the tall seventeen year old glanced up at the game makers and announced his name and district. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, TJ walked over to the supply making items and quickly, yet efficiently made a sturdy looking net that could easily be used to string up a fellow tribute. With the remaining time he had left, TJ walked over to the weapons and picked up the spear again, twirling it between his fingers with ease. When he knew that his time was almost up, he threw the weapon at the target and nailed it directly in the center. Turning back to the game makers, TJ bowed slightly in respect and thanked them before turning and leaving the room.

Drina smiled as she passed TJ on her way into the room. She grasped his hand and gave it a light squeeze then disappeared through the door. Finnick stood outside the training room door and nodded, signaling his tribute to follow him. He led him to the elevator.

TJ walked after Finnick, staying close by but not saying anything until they made it to the elevator, “I . . . I think I did okay?”

Finnick smiled and nodded. “I think you did fine, TJ. I haven’t gotten told what you did yet, but you looked fairly confident coming out, and that’s a good sign.”

Nodding, TJ looked at Finnick and asked, “what’s a good score? Like . . . what’s the number you want to be above?”

“Well,” Finnick looked thoughtful, “technically a tribute can get anywhere from zero, for not doing anything, to twelve for really impressing the judges. I’ve seen as low as three, though, and as high as eleven. I’d say seven is about halfway.” He looked at TJ, “so, seven is a fairly good score.”

TJ nodded and stepped onto their floor once the doors opened, “it’s gonna be a while until we get our scores . . .”

“Yes, after supper. We can use this time to relax and begin talking about strategy now you've seen the other tributes and had some training. And, I’ve got something to discuss with you, too.” Finnick gestured TJ towards the dining area.

Looking to Finnick, TJ sat down at the dining table and frowned softly, “did . . . did I do something?”

“Not that I’ve been told. TJ?” Finnick sighed, “do you need medical, TJ?”

“What?” TJ’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “medical? For what?”

“Diarrhea?” Finnick looked at him.

Flushing bright red, TJ ducked his head, “no . . . I . . . uh . . . no.”

“So, you have a fascination with Capitol bathrooms then?” Finnick asked.

Going even brighter red from the tips of his ears down the back of his neck, TJ mumbled, barely loud enough for Finnick to hear, “no . . . I . . .” his voice dropped lower, “Lucky kisses me?”

Chuckling, Finnick said, “well, that’s a relief.” He relaxed back in his chair. “The trainers noticed you’re always in the bathroom during meals and this morning, too. So brought it to me.”

Glancing up at Finnick, TJ said, “no, I’m not sick . . . well, I did get sick yesterday, but that was the only time.”

“Well, as long as you’re healthy, I see no problem, just don’t get caught fraternizing outside the arena.” Finnick grinned widely. “So, is _Loki_ doing all the kissing?”

“I . . . uh . . .” TJ licked his lips and said softly, “I mean, I kiss back?”

Nodding, Finnick said, “if you both live, maybe Loki could hire you sometimes, right?”

“Uh . . . right,” TJ agreed, flushing again.

Chuckling, Finnick nodded. “Just remember, whatever you do in the arena might wind up on vid.” He winked. “And oil’s not easy to come by in the arena.”

Making a strangled noise in the back of his throat, TJ’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “what? No . . . I don’t think . . .”

“Well,” Finnick leaned closer, “without oil it can be a bit rough. Spit’s okay if you’ve got nothing else.”

Shifting in his seat, TJ’s hands fell into his lap, trying to hide his arousal. He hated how any thought of him and Loki together, in any way, seemed to turn him on so much.

Leaning back with a chuckle, Finnick shrugged, “I’m just saying, even Capitol guys aren’t self-lubricating like women are.”

“I . . . um . . . I don’t think . . . I didn’t think that,” TJ murmured.

Watching TJ, Finnick softly asked, teasing, “oh? Bottom are you?”

“I . . .” TJ’s hands moved, trying desperately to make his arousal go away.

“Why don’t you go relieve yourself, TJ. We’ve got all afternoon to plot.” Finnick chuckled and stood up, walking from the dining room.

**************

TJ sat on the edge of the couch, hands clasped between his knees as he watched the screen in front of them intently. He knew how big of a role scores played in getting you sponsors . . . the better the score, the more likely he was to get sponsors.

“As you both know from watching in previous years,” Finnick said, “the scores are presented in the order they were decided by the gamemakers, so this time it will be Capitol male then female, all the way to the end with District Twelve female.” He looked at the pair and Mags, on the far side, who stared at the screen.

Drina nodded. “I hope I was good enough for the sponsors,” she whispered.

TJ nodded his agreement but didn’t say anything as the screen lit up, first displaying the symbol of Panem and then flicking to Caesar Flickerman. The traditional host of the games had been announcing and interviewing for as long as any of the current tributes could remember. He always chose a color theme to his hair, eyes, clothes, and makeup each year. This year, purple seemed to be his choice.

Tavish walked in, “and so we wait,” she smiled broadly at the group. “As you know, traditionally, District Four does well in this part. We’ve never gotten scores lower than seven.”

“Yeah,” TJ nodded; he didn’t take his eyes off the screen, paying close attention.

Caesar laughed at something his co-announcer said then turned fully to the camera, as if looking directly at the viewers. “Now for the scores you’ve all been waiting to see. And this year, we have two new scores. The Capitol tributes are first.” He began calling out names and scores as their pictures flashed up. Loki scored a solid seven for what he’d done in the private session.

“Oh, not bad at all,” Tavish murmured. “And I’d heard rumors he didn’t _do_ anything. That’ll prove the gossips wrong.”

TJ felt relieved that Loki had gotten a good score; he hoped that people from the Capitol might sponsor him now.

Unfortunately, his co-tribute, the fourteen year old Dexsia, only scored a three. Tavish made disappointed clucking noises. Both tributes from One, Geode and Blush. took scores of nine, each, while Two were just as impressive with a ten for the boy, Phear, and an eight for Collage.

Drina looked at TJ, “wasn’t she threatening you earlier yesterday?”

“Yeah,” TJ said softly, quickly glancing at her and then Finnick, who he hadn’t told about the spat between Collage, Loki, and himself. “Just words really . . . I imagine it happens all the time.”

Finnick nodded, “well, now you know one of the tributes to either avoid or take down immediately.”

District Three’s male, Buz, took a lower score of 4, much to Tavish’s dismay, and the girl, Kibi, a six. Then Cesar let the scores for Four come out: both very nice eights.

Tavish squealed and hugged TJ then Drina. “Oh, congratulations!”

Letting out a breath of relief, TJ nodded to himself, happy that he’d gotten a decent score. It may not have been the _best_ but it wasn’t by any means bad. It should definitely help him get sponsors.

Finnick nodded, looking pleased. “Enough for sponsors, but not so high the Gamemakers have marked you for death, either. Too high a score can be very bad news.”

“So, we did good then,” TJ said slowly, looking to Finnick.

Grinning at TJ, Finnick nodded, “you did perfect. Your score marks you as a contender but not a target. Unfortunately, those with the lowest scores are considered arena fodder, and the highest are picked off by larger groups right away to eliminate the threat. A good solid seven or eight is the way to go.”

Drina nodded, “then I have a better chance now.”

Tavish gushed, “of course you do! In fact, the others might start wanting you for alliances. Isn’t that great?”

“We already have our alliance picked out,” TJ said, looking over at Tavish.

“Oh, dear,” Drina said as she watched the scores to her rivals. “You missed it, TJ. Five got a six and five, but Six got an eight for the boy and a three for the girl.” She bit her lip. “And Linnea was nice to me, showing me how to do that knot I had trouble with.”

Looking at Drina, TJ reached out to pat her hand gently.

“She’s thirteen,” Finnick said, regretfully. “She’s got a poor chance of survival at that age, Drina.”

Tavish shook her head, clucking, as Seven’s scores revealed a four for the boy and a very good nine for the girl. “That’s so uneven. Maybe they shouldn’t be reaping below age fourteen?”

“Don’t think that’s changing anytime soon,” TJ commented softly, turning his attention back to the screen.

District Eight scored a five and six, and both of their tributes were above sixteen, so that shot Tavish’s theory down. The male from NIne, Rowe, scored a six, lower than both TJ and Loki, while his counterpart, Cotta, scored a seven.

TJ couldn’t help but feel relieved that Rowe had gotten a lower score; he knew that the District Nine tribute hadn’t really like him or Loki . . . so, the more chance of Rowe being killed in the arena, the better for TJ.

The next four scores were almost surprising, since they consisted of three fives and a six, for the boy from Eleven. That was the group Loki had first approached with his absurd dog and cat question but had gotten a response that didn’t involve hostility, only confusion. The last pair got a seven for the boy and a six for the girl, so District Twelve also scored reasonably.

“Not a lot of high scores this year,” Finnick commented.

“Of course One and Two both got really good scores,” TJ said, sitting back in his spot, “and Drina’s right . . . Collage, the girl from Two may have it out for me . . . and Lucky . . .”

“Sees you as a threat or just insulted you’re both prettier?” Finnick asked on a grin.

TJ couldn’t help the laugh that burst from his lips and he nodded, “maybe a little of both?”

Tavish blinked and looked at TJ, studying him, then smiled smugly. “Well, you _are_ prettier than that girl. She has that snub nose that almost looks like someone smashed her in the face.”

“I thought the _same_ exact thing!” TJ laughed and then shook his head, “so, what do we do tomorrow?”

Nodding, turning away from the screen, which now contained only the symbol of Panem, Finnick said, “tomorrow you both split with your mentors and work on private strategy. Each of you will be working with Tavish to prepare for your interview, as well. However, if you both agree, we can do this a different way.” Finnick nodded towards Mags. “I can work with Mags and one tribute while Tavish works with the other. That way you both get time with the other mentor, but also a translator for Mags.”

“Yeah, that works for me,” TJ nodded, looking to Drina.

She nodded. “I’d like that, too. You do know that the pair of us are allies, Finnick? So, our strategy can be shared? After all, with two possible Victors, we won’t have to kill each other at the end?”

Finnick nodded, “the other option is to have Tavish work with both of you at the same time?”

“Can we all just sit down and work together? All at the same time?” TJ asked, looking back to Finnick and then Tavish.

Tavish said, “I can work with you both at the same time, if you both prove worth those eights. I need to teach you to walk and stand and dress and talk properly.” She nodded with each point.

TJ looked back to Finnick, “is all at the same time okay?”

Finnick shrugged and leaned back, arms stretching over the back of the couch. “You’re the ones training. I’m fine with whatever you choose.”

“Well, I’m good with everyone working together at the same time,” TJ stated.

Drina nodded her agreement, and Mags smiled at the pair. Finnick grinned. “Good, that’ll make it easier. Both of you get some rest and we’ll start in the morning.”

**************

A shake of TJ’s shoulder brought him out of probably the best rest he’d had since reaping. Mags grinned down at him and gestured towards the bathroom then the door to his bedroom before she left.

Blinking awake, TJ rubbed at his eyes and slipped out of the bed. He quickly got ready and then walked out into the main area. He smiled softly at the others, “morning.”

Drina smiled from the breakfast table. “Good morning, TJ. Come eat. There’s fruit.” Apparently they all knew how much TJ liked fruit by then.

Smiling, TJ nodded and slipped into the seat beside his fellow tribute and began eating.

Tavish sat down and observed them for a few minutes before nodding and beginning her own breakfast. “Tomorrow you’ll be interviewing with Caesar Flickerman, so we want you to be presentable for the viewers. Both of you walk very well, just remember to keep your shoulders back and heads high. Show pride in who you are.”

“Thought I was supposed to be shy?” TJ asked after swallowing a bite of fruit. He looked at Finnick and then Tavish, “can I be full of pride and shy at the same time?”

Finnick laughed and said, “good point. Okay, walk with back straight but other than that, normally?”

Tavish frowned at Finnick and grumbled, “I hate shy, why’d we have to pick shy for him? He’s so beautiful!”

TJ flushed and ducked his head, covering the motion as if he were just taking another bite of his breakfast.

Drina smiled. “And am I still calm and controlled?” She’d come a long way from the appearance of a girl trying to look calm by controlling her shaking hands. SInce the shake had been fixed, she’s began to shine as a very friendly person.

“It doesn’t really make her relatable,” TJ commented softly; he lifted his head to look at his mentor and then Tavish. He didn’t want to overstep any bounds, but he didn’t think the viewers would react well to Drina coming off _controlled_. She needed to be able to showcase her friendly personality without making it seem like a weakness.

“Playful?” Finnick suggested, and Tavish clapped her hands.

“Yes, I can do playful!”

Laughing, Finnick teased, “I was talking about Drina.”

Tavish shot him a glare. “I _was_ talking about Dina, too. Drina,” she turned to the fifteen year old girl. “Friendly and playful?”

“Okay, so, shy and sweet for me and friendly and playful for Drina,” TJ nodded before taking another bite of his fruit.

Drina nodded. “I can do that. When I’m interviewing, if I get nervous, I’ll look at Finnick and Mags so I won’t be scared?”

Finnick nodded. “I’ll be talking with sponsors, but that’ll be fine.”

“Okay, so, what else do we need to know?” TJ asked.

“Well, walking, talking, standing, sitting, wearing your clothing properly . . .” Tavish ticked off her fingers.

“Okay, well, how do we do those things correctly, then?” TJ asked, looking to Tavish.

She rolled her eyes, “you have to finish eating _first_ Teejay. These need to involve moving around so I can give pointers!” She looked at Finnick, “boys . . . never seem to understand, do they?”

Finnick snickered but didn’t really comment.

Mags patted TJ’s hand and, when he looked over, she smile and slid to the edge of her chair, crossing her ankles, but rolling her eyes and smiling. Tavish made a strangled noise, stood up, and walked out in a huff. Finnick chuckled, “you’ll be learning during lunch and after, let’s talk strategy.”

Nodding, TJ looked to Finnick, “okay.”

“So, now that you’re allies, this will be easier. My advice? Don’t let yourselves get swept up at the Cornucopia. If a weapon or supplies are real close, grab them. Sneak back or make what you need. The careers tend to guard the cornucopia for the food stores,” Finnick advised.

“Okay, so, if something is closeby, grab it . . . if not, go the other way?” TJ asked.

“Go the other way, with or without stuff? How will we do without water or clothing for cold weather?” Drina sounded nervous.

Finnick frowned. “You skipped the survival stations?”

“No, but . . . I don’t think I learned very much. My mind’s blank.” Drina looked at TJ. ‘Three days wasn’t enough, was it?”

Blinking, TJ looked at Drina and then back at Finnick, suddenly very worried for his fellow tribute. “We . . . uh . . . the first thing we do is try to find water. If no rivers or lake or whatever is found, there are some plants that retain water.”

“I wasn’t very good at the poisonous plants station,” Drina frowned, biting her lip.

Finnick shook his head, “what’d you do to get an eight?”

“I used the club to knock the head off a mannequin?” she ventured nervously.

“Can you make traps, nets, or hooks?” TJ asked, moving his gaze to the girl, hope in his eyes and tone.

She nodded, looking worried, “I can make hooks and nets. Even better now that I don’t shake?”

“Well,” TJ looked back to Finnick, “that’s a start?”

“A good start, since that can help with getting food.” Finnick looked troubled, glancing to TJ then back to the girl. “But if you two want to spend the rest of the morning going over what you need for survival and how to get or make it, we can do that?”

Sighing very softly, TJ sat back and nodded, knowing Drina needed it while he did not. They’d have to use valuable time to catch Drina up on the things she’d missed.

Mags patted TJ’s hand and gestured to another room. She stood and walked out.

TJ looked to Finnick, “does she want me to follow her?”

Finnick nodded. “Go with Mags. She’s going to take you to Tavish for etiquette. I’ll work with Drina this morning and we’ll swap this afternoon.” He smiled at TJ as if the plans hadn’t switched right back to the pre-breakfast arrangement.

Sighing, TJ nodded and pushed out of his chair, turning to follow Mags out of the dining room.

Tavish seemed thrilled he wanted to learn from her and spent all morning on his different lessons to display himself well at the three minute interview; it was a lot of work for just three minutes. But the lessons filled the first two hours then Tavish sighed. “So well taught already. Did you learn from one of the victors in your district?”

“No, my Momma always made sure my twin, Dugg, and I were well behaved at the table and what not,” TJ shrugged one shoulder, running his fingers through his brown curls.

She nodded and leaned forward. “Can I tell you a secret you’ll never tell?”

Blinking, TJ nodded and said in returned, keeping his voice low, “sure.”

Leaning very close, the light scent of fresh flowers, gardenias, hanging around the Capitol woman, Tavish breathed softly, “I think Drina is a bad choice for ally.”

“I don’t have anyone else, Tavish,” TJ answered, knowing it wasn’t exactly true but he’d already promised to Drina that he’d be her ally.

Sighing, Tavish nodded. “You’ll be alright on your own, I think. You’re smart and seem to be quick. But Drina doesn’t seem to have any skills to live with. She was used to being cared for all the time. A good heart, but no education.” Shaking her head and frowning, Tavish added, “they should have sent her home when they saw her injury and reaped someone else.”

“She didn’t want someone in her place. No one should be in her place,” TJ’s eyes widened when he realized what he’d said and then snapped his mouth shut.

Rolling her eyes, Tavish said, “but it’s not good _entertainment_ to throw tributes in the Games who have no hope. Arena fodder just isn’t satisfying. A useless slaughter for the sake of ten minutes gore? How civilized is _that_?”

Frowning fiercely, TJ shot up from his seat and simply walked out of the room, anger radiating off the young man.

Finnick looked up from where he had been drawing something on a pad in front of Drina, Mags watching intently. “TJ? What’s wrong?” He stood up and walked to the teen.

Feeling his anger boiling up, TJ swiped at the nearest thing, a glass vase with intricately designed etching, on a nearby table. He sent the probably very expensive decoration hurling off the table and to the floor, the vase shattering upon impact. “This whole fucking thing . . .”

Finnick grabbed TJ into a hug, burying his face, and whatever he was about to say, in a broad, strong chest. He captured TJ’s head, fingers in his curls, and whispered, “shh . . . I know. I know.”

“She’s gonna die,” TJ whispered, “she’s gonna die and I won’t be able to stop it.”

“I know that, too,” Finnick whispered very softly back. “Alliances never work out, even with two victors.” He sighed and guided the teen off to his bedroom, shutting the door between them and the others. There, he let TJ go and studied him, frowning, a deep sadness in his eyes. “This is a blood sport, a game to the Capitol, but our children's lives to everyone else. We send twenty-four in and get one back. It’s unfair, cruel, and tears everyone apart. If you’re a victor, you never have victory and it never ends.”

TJ put his head in his hands, gripping at his hair and trying to push everything away, trying to get control over himself. “How do I do this?” TJ murmured to himself.

“Look, TJ, you’ve come to the point most tributes do by this stage, once seeing those scores go up. You now have to decide what’s best for _you_ to survive. Not your fellow tribute, not your allies or enemies, but _you_.” Finnick pulled TJ to sit on the bed. Meeting TJ’s eyes, Finnick said softly, “you make a plan for surviving and change it as you go. If you want to include Drina, that’s fine, but don’t let it revolve around keeping her alive. Remember last year and the girl from Twelve? She had what it took to make it all the way, but she let her guard down when that little girl from Eleven died. She let her heart get in the way, and Twelve got killed, too. _You_ can’t afford to do that. You know, I bet against her the entire time, though. I suspected she’d get killed.” Finnick sighed. “Too good a heart. Never, and I mean, _never_ volunteer. That puts the odds firmly against you.”

TJ sighed and nodded, “they’ll hate me even worse at home . . .”

The mentor looked at TJ. “They won’t hate you if they never knew you considered being allies, TJ. No one expects both tributes to come home. Right now, it’s a vague promise not a reality. Since it’s never happened, the people aren’t really considering it as more than a dream.”

Letting out a breath, TJ met Finnick’s eyes and said, very softly, sounding just as young as he was, “I just want to make it back home . . .”

Nodding, Finnick said, “I suggest a new strategy, to ease your own sense of fair play, but increase your chances. Make a truce with Drina. You don’t kill each other. If you cross paths, maybe even help a little, but don’t stick together and rely on each other. Not allies, just a truce.” Finnick sighed, “if we’re lucky, you both come home, but I have a feeling Drina won’t make it, even with an ally. She’s got no skills. Was injured too long and learning everything for the very first time. That score of eight was a fluke.”

“I thought she had been paying attention at those stations . . . but, it’s just not enough time,” TJ sighed very softly.

Finnick’s eyes opened wide and he looked at TJ. “She probably was, TJ. But Drina doesn't seem to want to admit to herself that whatever nerve injury that hurt her hands also hurt her brain. An accident, right? Well, it affected her ability to retain information, too. She is having trouble learning new things beyond the former limits of her hands.”

“So, I just need to try and figure out how to get myself home,” TJ murmured, letting out a shaky breath.

With a nod and a stroke on TJ’s spine, Finnick murmured, “that’s the nature of the Games, unfortunately. You get in, survive, and get home. Her family and friends don’t even know she’s had her hands fixed. So, anyone who knows her will understand how she couldn’t make it out. Especially her family and friends. They’d already know about the mental handicap, too. Concentrate on yourself. At least Drina can go down with dignity.”

TJ nodded and looked at Finnick, “if you weren’t my mentor . . . would you bet on me to be a Victor?”

“Nope, because I wouldn’t have know how skilled you are. But, knowing what I do about you? With that kind of inside knowledge, I’d bet you’d make it as far as . . .” he eyed TJ then said, “top two.”

Giving Finnick a soft smile, TJ nodded and seemed to lean into the stronger man, not in any sexual way but as if he seeked comfort.

“And, no, I’m not trying to just bolster you, TJ. I’ve heard of your training room activities. I know your determination. I think you can go all the way. I’ll talk to Drina to break the alliance. She’ll understand.” Finnick hugged TJ to him, also in solace not sex.


	5. Interviews and Arena: First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Traded Insults, Bloodbath, Violence, Intentional Canon-typical Killing**

Behind the elaborately designed stage, the loud murmur of the crowds attending the live interviews with all the tributes for that year’s Hunger Games, TJ stayed still as his prep team added some last minute things to his outfit and makeup. He’d been outfitted in a thin white, long sleeved shirt, the collar of the shirt dropping halfway down his chest. Around his neck, he wore teal colored shells. The trousers, a bit odd in TJ’s mind, were also teal but were loose fitted and only went down to his mid shins, the rest of his bottom half being dressed in grey boots. He wasn’t sure exactly what type of makeup Margee had used on him, but she seemed to pay very special attention to his eyes.

Letting out another breath after they’d finished with his makeup, TJ looked around, his fingers tapping nervously against his thighs.

Loki stood nearby, dressed in a loose emerald green shirt and slim black trousers. His hair had been brushed back but not confined, so his curls touched his shoulders. He patiently let his own prep team do his lips and eyes, apparently unaware of TJ nearby.

Walking up behind Loki, TJ called out softly, “green looks good on you.”

Loki’s makeup artist backed off at that point and Loki turned to look at TJ, his eyes enhanced, the ice green very vibrant. He offered a small smile, though his eyes looked troubled. “Teal . . . not a bad choice.”

“Ocean and all that,” TJ sighed and looked down at his outfit and then back up at Loki, “but, really, you look great. Gonna . . . gonna steal everyone’s breath away,” he flushed and looked around and then back to Loki.

“That’s the idea. I have very little going for me as it is,” Loki nodded. “So, still sweet and shy?” he offered a small smile.

“You got a great score, Lucky, that’s definitely _something_ ,” TJ assured the other tribute.

Loki leaned so close only TJ could hear his soft whisper. “They pissed me off so much I merely sat down and closed my eyes for the entire time. That score was probably because every single one of them was a friend of my parents.” He straightened and brushed off his shirt, though it was immaculate. Every tribute was sworn to secrecy about what happened in his or her private session.

Blinking his pale blue eyes, TJ looked surprised but didn’t comment; instead he said, “I’m sure you’re gonna do very well on your interview . . . you’re very confident.”

Nodding, Loki whirled at the sound of Caesar’s assistant calling softly, “Capitol girl, then boy, then . . .” and telling them each how to line up.

“Luck,” Loki said softly and lined up behind Dexsia.

Drina, who had avoided TJ since his talk with Finnick ended with Finnick pulling her aside privately, stepped up before TJ in line and offered him a nervous smile. “Good luck, TJ.”

“You, too, Drina,” TJ said softly.

She took his hand and squeezed it, leaning in to whisper, “it’s better this way, TJ. I’d hold you back. I don’t wanna be your downfall. You win for both of us.”

Taking a breath and letting it out slowly, TJ squeezed Drina’s hand in return, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, “I will. I’m . . . I’m so sorry . . .”

“I’m not. Maybe being a tribute’s not everyone’s ambition, but for the past few days, my hands didn’t shake. That’s something, isn’t it?” She smiled and squeezed his hand then let go.

TJ straightened himself and let out another breath, waiting until it was his turn to go out. Luckily, he wasn’t from one of the lower Districts like Eleven or Twelve and had to wait until the very end.

When Loki strode onto the stage amid the enthusiastic applause, he gave everyone a smile; though, as obvious on the big screen, his eyes looked troubled and almost lost. He sat down and, before Caesar could even speak, he leaned forwards and offered his hand for a firm shake, “thank you so much for having me here, sir,” he breathed out.

Flickerman chuckled and said, “thank you for coming.” They both acted as if it had been optional. “Now, Lauki is it?”

Chuckling back, Loki nodded. “That’s how my mother pronounces it. But most people call me Loki. My best friend pronounces it _Lucky_. How would _you_ like to say it?”

TJ flushed; he had no idea that Loki considered him his _best friend_ . . . of course, the Capitol tribute had told him that he didn’t have many, if any, friends from home.

Caesar said, “Lucky . . . an interesting choice. And do you feel lucky today?”

“Yes, sir,” Loki answered to the surprise of the watching audience. “I’m honored to have been chosen as one of the first two Capitol tributes. To be able to represent my home, Panem, in the Hunger Games is a great honor. I _know_ I’ll win.”

“Confidence,” Flickerman smiled widely and grinned for the crowd. He turned back to Loki, “weren’t you even a little scared when your name was chosen, Lucky?”

“Not at all, sir. I knew instantly that it had been the right choice. After all, I can now prove to my parents that, even though I prefer reading, I’m just as strong and smart and talented as my wonderful brother, Thor.”

The audience seemed to eat that up, and a sigh of pleasure rippled through the crowd followed by enthusiastic applause. Apparently the live audience knew Thor Odinson and approved of him.

The interview seemed to speed along with the same line of questions and answers, Loki proving eager and awed and happy to be a tribute. He seemed to genuinely be delighted with the chance. Finally, Caesar held out his hand, “well, I’ve enjoyed talking with you, Lucky.”

Loki took Caesar’s hand, looked him dead in the eye, and said, quite confidently, “oh, we’ll see each other again in a few days for the victor interview.” He shook the hand he held then bowed to the crowd and strode off stage. Once out of the main crowd’s view, Loki put his hands over his face and a shudder ran through him, causing him to stumble into a wall, much to the amusement of some of the other tributes.

TJ looked over at Loki and actually got out of his place in line and walked over to the Capitol tribute. He gently cupped Loki’s face, uncaring that he was in clear view of everyone else, and said, “you did it. It’s over. You did good. Really good.”

Nodding, Loki met his eyes and whispered, “large crowds petrify me. I spent four hours practicing with Dickie, but it didn’t help.”

“Well, you definitely couldn’t tell from here,” TJ assured his friend.

“Thanks,” Loki offered a soft smile. “I guess everyone knows we’re friends now, huh?”

“Who gives a damn?” TJ asked with a small smile.

“Everyone thought it when you two followed each other like puppies in training,” the boy from One, Geode, said, sounding amused but not mean. He then hurried on stage as his counterpart, Blush came off.

Smiling, not looking away from Loki, TJ asked, “you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Teej.” Loki smoothed down his outfit and glanced over to the stage, “missed Blush and Geode’s interviews. I’ll have to watch them later on vid.”

Nodding, TJ let his hands drop, giving Loki’s fingers a gentle squeeze before turning to get back in line, knowing it wouldn’t be long until it was his turn to go on.

Drina, in front of him, turned and smiled, apparently not bothered he showed preference to Loki. She whispered, “he’d be a good ally if you _did_ want one.”

“Yeah . . .” TJ agreed softly, giving the girl a small smile, “maybe we can try to figure something out . . .”

She nodded and continued to smile, leaning in a bit closer, “if anyone back home asks, tell them I was too stubborn in my newfound health to want an ally.”

Swallowing thickly and licking his lips, TJ nodded, “I . . . I can do that.”

“And if I make it and you don’t, I’ll tell them I didn’t want an ally but you tried to get me to take you on.” she winked and hurried on stage, smiling brightly and waving to the crowd, a far cry from the scared but controlled young woman she appeared at the reaping and parade.

Then it was TJ’s turned, and Drina smiled and squeezed his hand in passing as she left the stage.

Taking a breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again as he let the breath out, TJ walked on stage. He tried to follow Finnick’s advice of keeping his back straight but still act _himself_. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the size of the crowd . . . Loki hadn’t been kidding, the crowd was enormous. Offering everyone a small, shy wave and smile, TJ made his way over to where Caesar was.

Caesar shook TJ’s hand and gestured towards the chair facing him at an angle. “Well, Teejay, welcome. How are you enjoying the Capitol?” He whispered, without moving his lips, “just look at me, ignore them.”

Flicking his pale eyes to meet Caesar’s, TJ licked his lips, as if not knowing how enticing that gesture could be, and answered, “the Capitol is lovely . . . I . . . I’ve never seen a city so beautiful before.”

Caesar was still smiling wide in a welcoming way, his whisper apparently meant to calm the shy boy. Nodding, he said, “many Capitol citizens vacation on the beaches of District Four. Do you live on a beach or closer inland near the rivers?”

“My family and I live _right_ on the beach,” TJ answered, keeping his eyes focused on Caesar as if looking at the crowds was too much for him. “My brother and I would sit and watch the sunset . . .” he flushed, not knowing if that was _too_ personal.

“A beach with a beautiful sunset, “ Caesar sighed. “Sounds like you live in a very beautiful place. You have a brother? What would you like to tell him about the Capitol?” Flickerman smiled and nodded slightly, as if reassuring him.

Blinking, TJ worried at his bottom lip and looked towards a camera, trying to act like he was actually able to talk to Dugg right then, “I’d tell him about all the beautiful buildings and the amazing food . . . and,” TJ flushed and ducked his head slightly, “tell him how the beds don’t sway here . . .”

“Sway?” Caesar latched onto the unusual tidbit and asked, “your beds sway in District Four? Interesting. Are they on rockers?”

Looking back to Caesar, TJ offered the man his sweet, nearly angelic smile, “no, we sleep in hammocks . . . they,” he moved his hands in the air to show the movement the hammocks would make, “sway when we sleep.”

“Ah,” Flickerman chuckled. He looked straight at the audience and said, as if telling a secret, “I tried getting in one once and flipped over completely. Spread me out on the ground.” The audience chuckled in shared amusement and Caesar turned back to TJ. “That’s got to be a hard won skill, not flipping a hammock. Are you or your brother better at sleeping in one?”

Actually managing to _giggle_ , TJ flushed and answered, “my brother flips over _all_ the time.”

The audience joined in the laughter before Caesar finally said, “ah, it sounds like you and your brother have quite a life. I’d love to talk more, but our time is done, Teejay. Thank you for coming tonight. I’ve . . . we’ve _all_ enjoyed having you.” He held out his hand.

Standing up, TJ gave Caesar another one of his sweet smiles and shook the man’s hand before turning back to the crowd to give them another shy wave and smile. The tall seventeen year old hurried off the stage and back into the semi privacy of backstage. Once there, he let out a breath and nodded, praying that he’d done alright.

Collage snickered, “so, all of District Four are simple minded?” She was looking at Blush from One, “I thought so after trying to communicate with them.”

TJ frowned softly and looked over at Collage and Blush, and then let his eyes move across the room to find either Loki or Drina. He didn’t feel like getting into it right then with the District Two tribute.

Loki’s voice from behind TJ said, “rather be simple than a bitch.” Collage whirled around and glared at Loki, who added, “or a pug faced unmatched goofball.”

TJ couldn’t help the snort of laughter that burst from him that he tried to cover up with his hand.

Collage began to advance on the pair when Drina walked into the way and said, “we’re going to watch the rest of the interviews on Vid. Tavish is here for us, TJ.”

Looking back at Loki and then at Drina, TJ nodded and waved goodbye to the Capitol tribute before letting Drina lead him out of the room. He leaned closer to whisper, “thanks . . .”

“She’s scary,” Drina said back. “I think once the gong sounds, I’m running far away from _her_ , even if that means _towards_ the cornucopia.” Tavish did stand outside the room, so no one actually watching would think the girl had been lying as she led TJ to their escort.

Tavish gave TJ a very quick hug. “Oh, your home sounds lovely, Teejay.”

“Thanks . . .” TJ didn’t want to bring up the fact that Tavish literally visited District Four every year for the reaping. “Did . . . did I do okay?”

“You sounded perfect, definitely shy and sweet. You are so adorable.” She smiled at Drina, “and that confidence and friendliness! My goodness, I wish I’d known sooner.” She led the pair of teens to the elevator but they were stopped as Loki and Dexsia caught up and joined them. Tavish looked surprised and checked around for their escort, Dickie, but didn’t see the man. “You two are alone?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, Dickie’s busy.” He offered the others a smile.

Since they stood near the outer edges of the elevator, TJ reached over to gently caress his fingers over the inside of Loki’s wrist and then moving them to trail over Loki’s hip.

Loki offered a smile and turned his hand to stroke at TJ’s wrist. “Tomorrow the Games begin,” he murmured, and Tavish nodded with a sigh but didn’t say anything.

When the doors opened to District Four’s floor, TJ looked at Loki and said, “may the odd be ever in your favor . . .” his own pale eyes were filled with worry.

“And for you, too,” Loki smiled. He stood beside Dexsia, watching as the others got out of the elevator and the doors shut.

Tavish sighed and led her charges into their dining room and sank to a chair. “I don’t know about those two,” she shook her head.

“I think they’re alright,” TJ said softly and looked at Drina, “did I come off as _simple_ in that interview?”

“No, you sounded sweet and like you missed home.” She smiled and leaned forward to start putting dinner on her plate. “And Loki sounded like he . . .”

“Like,” Tavish said with a disapproving air, “was rather _too_ eager to be there. I think he’s a sneaky little suck up who says what he thinks people want to hear.”

“Isn’t that what we’re all doing?” TJ asked softly, serving up some food onto his plate, “I mean . . . we’re all saying things, acting certain ways, to get the approval of the viewers.”

“Yes,” Tavish sighed then pointed with her fork in the air, “but I think _he’s_ doing it too well. I think he’s practiced at lying. He’ll tarnish the games.”

Drina snickered and shook her head. “Tarnish the name of a national sport that forces twenty-four kids to kill each other on video?”

Tavish gave Drina an annoyed look.

“Where’s Finnick and Mags?” TJ asked, trying to change the subject before another vase got broken.

“Oh, Finnick’s out smooth talking sponsors, and Mags is probably in her bedroom napping. She’s old, you know.” Tavish began serving herself food.

“Oh,” TJ nodded and started to eat, “so . . . what time do we have to be ready tomorrow?”

Tavish looked at TJ and nodded, smiling once more, “eight o’clock to the center so you may be dressed by your stylist. Right before the gong, you are sent to the arena.”

Drina suddenly asked, “Tavish? What would you have done if you had been the first Capitol girl tribute?”

Surprised, the escort began trying to answer that question, leaving TJ alone for the next hour.

Finnick walked in just as Tavish wound down with her, most likely, far fetched answer. He signaled both tributes to come with him to the viewing room and sat down, flipping on the vid monitor. “Watch these and see if they give you any insight,” he instructed as the first interview came on vid.

Tavish only interrupted once, when TJ walked on the screen, sighing. “He’s so adorable. Surely he’ll get sponsors.”

Drina stiffened but ignored the comment.

TJ glanced at Tavish, then Finnick, and then Drina. He clasped his hands in his lap and continued to watch himself on the screen . . . although it made him a bit uncomfortable.

“Dina’s already got a sponsor lined up,” Finnick revealed but didn’t say more.

Smiling, TJ looked to Drina, “that’s great!”

Smiling, Drina ducked her head, “that’s good. At least I have someone who’ll give me something I need when the time’s right.” She smiled at TJ. “And so will you. Tavish’s right. You _are_ adorable.” She winked, as if they spoke about a puppy.

TJ flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He continued to watch as the other Tributes gave their interviews, some way more successful than others. After they were all done, he looked at Finnick and asked, “so . . . what’s the plan from here? Tomorrow’s the games . . .”

Nodding at TJ, Finnick leaned forward. “Plan hasn’t changed form this morning. Tomorrow you’ll be given a chance to write a last letter or so home or to whomever you wish. Those will be held off until the games end. If you’re victor, you can decide to have it destroyed or not. If you aren’t, it’s returned home with your body, wearing your reaping outfit for burial.”

Tavish shuddered.

Letting out a breath, TJ nodded and said, “okay . . . and will we see you or Mags at all?”

“Then, you are taken to the transport tubes and will get inside where you’ll be brought up into the arena. Oh, and before you get there, to the center, you’ll have trackers put into your arms so the gamemakers know where you are at all times. The arena is filled with cameras and microphones, too, so the audience has the potential of seeing and hearing everything you do.”

“Even pooping?” Drina asked, eyes wide with feigned innocence, earning a snicker from Finnick and a scowl from Tavish.

“Yeah, but there’s a ten minute delay so they can choose which footage to release and edit some a bit. One year, about six ago, one of the boys . . . from three I think, found every camera he could and picked his nose deliberately at each. He was edited out of most footage in fact.” Finnick grinned at the teens. “Another year, four ago, the girl from Five decided to experiment with relieving herself sexually and didn’t realize there was a camera angled just wrong. That was edited out, too.”

Blinking, TJ looked surprised and shook his head, “and the games will just keep going until two of us are left . . .”

Nodding, Tavish said, disgust in her voice, “yes, no matter how disgusting the tributes are, how savage they act, the games go on.”

“But the sponsors . . . do any of them see the footage before editing? I mean, could I maybe get a real bad pervert to sponsor me if I stripped and danced for a camera?” Drina said, sounding eager though mischief danced in her eyes, deliberately trying to get a rise out of Tavish.

Tavish gave her a dirty look and didn’t comment.

“Hell,” TJ commented, smiling at Finnick and then Tavish and then back to Finnick, “might need that oil we talked about . . .”

Tavish looked confused but Finnick burst into laughter. “Planning on seducing the other tributes until they drop off from exhaustion and declare you winner by default?”

A bright flush flew over Tavish’s face and she exclaimed, “no! Do _not_ encourage the boy to go having sex during the games! Think of the _integrity_ of the games, Finnick, you sex fiend!” Tavish had lost all sense of the joke.

“Oh, but imagine all the views I could get,” TJ continued to tease.

“The games,” Tavish said, stiff and very dignified, “is _not_ a sex show! It is a cultural program of historical significance! How you can even . . .”

“So, having kids off one another is acceptable but having them sex one another isn’t,” TJ nodded, as if learning something new.

“I’d rather sex them into exhaustion,” Drina nodded, sighing. “Then I could be happy knowing I wasn’t a virgin by the end.”

“This is too much! You’re all teasing me, that’s what you’re doing!” Tavish stood, tears in her eyes, and flounced from the room.

Looking to Finnick, TJ asked, “did we take it too far?”

Finnick snickered, seeming unbothered by Tavish’s huff. “She’s the biggest sponsor of sex workers after the games,” he rolled his eyes. “Hired me more than once.”

TJ’s eyes widened and then looked in the direction Tavish had gone and then back to Finnick, “she did?”

“Yeah, and tipped well when I made her orgasm more than once in an evening,” he winked, grinning. “But, back to the real conversation. After you are on your platform in the arena, look around quickly but don’t move off your platform. Those will explode if the weight shifts off before the gong, so keep both feet firmly planted. See if you can spot the terrain and what supplies are closest, the best escape from the group, that kind of thing. Want to watch a few of the past games? Not centering on the bloodbath but the outliers and their escapes, the kinds of things near them?”

TJ nodded, “I think that’d be a good idea.”

With a nod, Finnick set up the vid to show past games, starting with the previous year and working backwards, so the two tributes got a feel for different kinds of arenas, terrain, and supplies. There had been a games where no one had been given weapons, another where no food was in the arena _except_ what was in the cornucopia, and every permutation in between. By the time they’d watched just the openings of the last seventy-four games, Drina seemed to be dozing off.

Finnick turned to TJ. “Ready for bed? You’ll need rest. At least with those crafting skills you can craft a hammock and spear if you’re good enough.”

Letting out a shuddering breath, TJ nodded and said, “yeah . . . I suppose I should try to get a decent night sleep . . . might be my last for a while . . .”

“For awhile,” Finnick agreed, stressing the hope that TJ would survive.

**************

In the morning, Tavish seemed to have forgiven the others for their teasing. She was subdued, however, at breakfast and her lip trembled as TJ reached for a bowl of strawberries. She pushed her own over to the teen. “Here. Have them.”

TJ blinked and looked at Finnick and then at Tavish. He offered her a small smile and then took the offered bowl of fruit, “thank you, Tavish . . .”

She nodded and whispered, “this is almost the worst part. Makes me want to give it up completely, but the next year comes and they ask and I just can’t stop from agreeing to escort the next tributes through the Capitol on their journey.” She shook her head.

Sighing softly, TJ started to eat his fruit, knowing very well that this could be his last good meal for some days . . . if ever. He tried to control his trembling hands; he needed to get it under control . . . he would be going into the arena in just over a hour.

 

Drina ate her eggs and bacon and watched Tavish, sympathy in her eyes. She smiled at Mags who simply ate quietly. The mood that morning was somber as all of those present knew that this could be the last meal at all for either tribute. Finally, the fifteen year old said, “I’m gonna be so proud of my letter. It’ll be the first I can write without shaking and having to hold my other hand still to get the letters out.”

TJ nodded and looked over at Drina to offer her a small smile, “that’s . . . that’s great, Drina.”

She smiled at TJ. “Are you going to tell your twin, Dugg, all about the Capitol use of fishes?” She knew that most likely the goodbye letter wouldn’t be about fish, just like her’s wouldn’t, but Drina was trying to lighten the air a bit. Finnick and Mags were quiet and Tavish was downright morose.

“Yeah . . . all about the fishes,” TJ repeated softly, worried that Dugg . . . that his whole family might be forced to watch him _die_.

“I think I’ll write all about a really ugly fish I saw called Collage,” Drina said.

TJ laughed softly and nodded, “sounds like a good idea, Drina.” He tried desperately to keep up with her, to try to lighten the mood, but everything he said seemed to fall flat.

Drina finally stood and began collecting all the strawberries no one was eating. She put them in a big bowl and set the bowl in front of TJ. “Send those home to Dugg. They can’t stop you, can they?”

Tavish looked up. “I can make sure they get to him,” she offered quietly. “I can’t give you oil, but I can do that much.” She flushed and ducked her head.

Looking up, TJ slipped out of his chair and walked over to the escort to give her a tight hug, whispering in her ear, “thank you so much . . .”

She hugged him back, “worst job ever, I swear. I _hate_ getting to know all you then losing . . .” she cleared her throat. “What I mean is, even the winners never come back to say hello, you know?” She offered an attempt at a brave smile.

“Well, if I win, I promise I’ll come say hello to you often,” TJ promised.

She nodded. “Maybe I can rent you some night and then we can catch up on times.” The older woman stood and straightened her outfit. “Well, it’s time to get ready to go to the center so you can meet your stylist once last time. Margee will give you your outfit and last advice before the gong.”

TJ nodded and walked over to give Mags a quick hug. Mags tucked something into his hand and smiled at him, patting his back. Looking down, TJ laughed softly when he saw a very small tube of oil. He smiled once more at Mags and then attached the tube, which had a small loop at the top, to the necklace around his neck which the coin his father had given him had been attached to.

The tall seventeen year old then stopped by Finnick and offered him a small, worried smile.

“I’ll walk you to the transport. Do you want me or Margee as the last person in the transport room?” he asked.

“You,” TJ said instantly, not even having to think about the options.

“Okay, so after you’re dressed, you’ll be left time to write or think. Then, when I come get it, it’s time.” Finnick led the teen from the room, not even looking back at the others. They could hear Mags leading Dirina behind them as Tavish broke into sobs just as the door shut her in the suite.

Finnick walked silently beside TJ, giving him a chance to think if he chose or talk if he preferred.

For most of the walk, TJ didn’t say much, but finally, the brunet asked Finnick very softly, “can you do something for me?”

Nodding, Finnick said, “I’ll try my best, TJ.”

“Can you watch out for my family . . . if I don’t . . . if I . . . can you just check on them?” TJ asked.

“Sure will,” Finnick promised. “I live not far away in the Victor’s Village. I can walk down and check on them when I’m in the district.”

Nodding, letting out a relieved breath, TJ said, “thank you.”

Finnick left TJ off at the transport room where all of the tributes had to climb into a small air shuttle and belt into seats. A woman walked over and asked TJ, “right arm, please.”

TJ held out his right arm for her.

She injected a thick needle in his arm and pushed the small tracker deep under his flesh, stinging. She moved on to the next tribute.

Loki turned to TJ and leaned close, “if we remove them, we’ll be off monitor but then we won’t get help if we’re hurt.” He was seated next to TJ, something the other tribute hadn’t noticed in his fog when he sat down.

Looking at Loki, TJ nodded, “not sure if removing them is the best idea,” he ran his fingers over the lump under his skin.

“It’s not. That’s why I’m telling you. Father’s talked about it with Mother before. A tribute did that once and so the Gamemakers used regular tracking methods and had him hunted by a pack of mutts. They waited until after the Games ended to declare him dead and go get the body. Until the very end, his district thought he might be alive and hiding.”

Shaking his head, TJ murmured, “that’s awful . . .”

“It was their punishment to his family for his defiance,” Loki nodded. “Every year tributes consider it, but my advice is to leave it alone and let them have the games. Concentrate on surviving, not the audience.”

Letting out a breath, TJ nodded, “yeah . . . okay,” he looked at Loki and asked quietly, “how are you doing?”

“Me? This is the moment I’ve been waiting for. Either I prove myself as good as Thor or I die trying.” Loki shrugged. “I’m not exactly the most popular guy back home . . . even in the family, I think. Father never liked me, and now I know why.” Loki studied TJ. “You?”

“I’m . . . okay,” TJ nodded, taking and releasing another breath.

“There’s a small set of bags near your left hand if you need to get rid of breakfast, TJ. Best to do that before the arena, but not good in any case.” Loki nodded to the small hanging net of vomit bags.

TJ shook his head, “not gonna throw up,” he assured the younger teen.

Loki gave him a proud smile. “Good, you need the food you ate to help survive. Remember your strategy for the Cornucopia. Don’t let others or things tempt you out of it. Too easy to get tempted.”

Nodding, TJ said, “for someone who didn’t have a mentor . . . you’re sounding an awful like one.”

Spotting the tube of oil, Loki shook his head and reached up to remove it from TJ’s necklace. “They’ll take that thinking it's poison. Let me get rid of it for you. And I had a kind of mentor. I was allowed to watch all the previous games I wanted. So, I did. Seventy-four of them, at least the highlights.” He slipped the tube in his sleeve.

TJ wanted to argue that the tube had been a gift from Mags but it seemed like Loki knew what he was doing. “That’s a lot of games to go through . . .”

“Yeah, and a lot of private non-mentor time I had, too. But it was interesting to see how certain Victors won.” Loki stood up and the official frowned. He said, “gotta pee.” She rolled her eyes and gestured towards the bathroom, where Loki headed. After only a moment, he came back out and sat down, buckling in again. “This arena's pretty far out there, isn’t it?”

“I guess so?” TJ said, letting his head fall back against the seat.

The subtle shift went almost undetected but it became apparent that the transport was landing. However it didn’t stop on the surface, if the lighting changes were any indication. Instead, it sank down below the ground and came to rest in an underground hangar. The officials led the tributes out of the transport and split them up down several hallways, splitting them even further as peacekeepers lead them further and further away from one another.

Finally, TJ stood alone in a simple room with a desk and a large tube of plastic or glass which led up through the ceiling. The door opened and Margee walked in with some material over one arm. She smiled, grimly, and began helping him undress without asking.

TJ let the stylist undress him and then help him into the clothing she’d brought in with her; a black, white, and grey lightweight, breathable jumpsuit. TJ’s immediate suspicion was that the arena was definitely not in a cold place, which he was grateful for.

Placing a belt of a soft, light, material around TJ’s waist, Margee didn’t say a word but tapped the unusual, and familiar, belt. She winked and kissed his cheeks then walked out, leaving him with the desk, alone.

TJ’s fingers moved to the belt and immediately he recognized that it was a life belt, something similar to what he’d use on the boats back in District Four. So, the arena had something to do with water?

Letting out a soft sigh, TJ made his way over to the desk and sat down, pulling over the pad of paper and the pen. He quickly, yet neatly, began to write out a letter which was addressed to only Dugg. He struggled with what he wanted to say . . . how did one say goodbye to a loved one? After several minutes, TJ had managed to write out a letter to his twin and sealed it up.

The door opened and Finnick walked back in, eying the outfit in some surprise. He smiled and nodded, not saying anything about the clothing, since he’d get in trouble if he did. He shut the door and took the letter, folding it and slipping it in his shirt to deliver with the body if he had to. “How’re you feeling, TJ?” he asked gently.

“Um . . . a little nauseous? Is that normal?” TJ glanced over his shoulder at the tube and then back at Finnick.

“Yeah,” Finnick nodded, “perfectly normal. I threw up.” He led TJ to the tube and said, “that tube Mags gave you? If you really brought it I’m supposed to take it now. They’re going to do a body scan to see if you’re hiding it.”

“Lucky took it,” TJ answered honestly, holding up the necklace he wore with his father’s coin.

Nodding, he said, “don’t let anyone know or _he’ll_ get the body scan instead. And that’s an internal as well as external.”

TJ nodded and met Finnick’s eyes, “thank you, Finnick. I know I wouldn’t . . . you’re a good mentor.”

“You’ll do well,” Finnick said, calmly, meeting TJ’s eyes. “Stick to what we discussed. Grab as you run away from the Cornucopia. Make what you can’t get. There’s bound to be rocks and wood and stuff. Water . . . plants and animals. No one wants a barren landscape with nothing any more. That arena wasn’t popular with the viewers.”

Swallowing thickly, feeling his heart pounding in his chest, TJ nodded, “stick to the plan.”

Nodding, Finnick hugged him close then kissed his forehead. “Come back soon . . . but last, come back last.”

Giving Finnick a small smile, pale eyes worried, TJ nodded, “I’ll come back to you, Finnick . . . last.”

“You better,” Finnick teased, “we owe Tavish a night.” He winked and opened the tube for TJ to enter.

Taking a deep breath, TJ stepped into the tube and then turned back to face Finnick. He gave his mentor one last smile and a wave.

Nodding and smiling back, Finnick lifted his hand in a wave and the tube began to rise, lifting TJ into a dark, enclosed area before just as quickly pushing him out into an overwhelming brightness before dropping back down and leaving him standing, balanced on a circular platform.

Blinking away the blindness from the sudden brightness, TJ took in the sight of being completely surrounded by water and rocks, the cornucopia gleaming in front of him. Looking around, TJ could see Loki next to him and Drina on the platform past Loki.

Loki looked at TJ, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight overhead. He nodded at his friend then looked back towards the island in the middle, rather than away from the cornucopia towards the beach.

The gong sounded, loudly, echoing across the water in a deafening roar, louder than ever it sounded on video. Loki dove into the water and swam, his form beautiful, right towards the Cornucopia. Drina dove in and headed for the beach.

TJ immediately dove into the water as well, however, instead of heading towards the Cornucopia, he headed for the beach. He knew there wouldn’t be any supplies on the thin rocky lines that lead to the Cornucopia, so, didn’t even try looking. His lean, athletic body moved through the water with grace.

A strong arm suddenly slammed into TJ’s head and someone tried to push him down below the water.

Momentarily dizzy from the unexpected hit since he’d been heading away from the Cornucopia, TJ went under the salty water. However, he’d managed to shut his mouth so none of it went down his windpipe and he was able to get back above the surface within seconds.

“Bite this, dog,” the person growled and tried to dunk him again, the glint of wet black hair against olive-toned skin evident for a second before salt water engulfed TJ once more, despite his flotation belt.

Acting on pure instinct, TJ lashed out with a strong, well aimed elbow to his attacker’s abdomen, kicking his powerful legs to try to get above water again.

The other boy fought hard, biting at TJ’s shoulder and hand, trying to keep him underwater, but apparently he lacked the understanding of the flotation belts and didn’t realize it was preventing him from holding the other boy under without using a great deal of energy and strength.

Ignoring the pain, his rising panic, TJ used his superior skills in the water as well as the floatation device to his advantage and finally managed to get the upper hand. While he was under, TJ reached out to the other boy’s belt and unbuckled it. After that, TJ broke the surface with a gasp and lashed out with another elbow to his attacker’s face, breaking his nose.

The other boy fell away with a strangled howl and TJ was suddenly free.

Quickly managing to scoop up the other boy’s floatation device, TJ started to swim towards shore again, ignoring his incredibly sore body. All he needed to focus on right then was getting to land. Finally, TJ stumbled up onto the soft sand; he didn’t even look back before running directly into the thick coverage of green jungle.

Ignoring the noise and screams behind him, Loki pulled himself up onto the Cornucopia island, counting on the fact that very few of the district tributes would have learned to swim. The tributes from Four, yes, but those weren’t a pair after him, so he could count them off the defense list. For the moment, intent on hiding before anyone else managed to get there, Loki used his tall frame to advantage and scrambled up onto the Cornucopia, flattening on the sun warming metal to watch in all directions. He could see the dramatic water battle of two swimmers that ended quickly with one taking off with two belts and the other floundering until he didn’t come back up. Watching for a moment, Loki felt sudden relief to see TJ had been the victor in that minor skirmish. Loki’s eyes also caught on the other really good swimmer, Drina, slipping into the trees with nothing in her hands at all.

He turned and watched the activity at the front of the Cornucopia, watching as the bloodbath unfolded before him, like the seventy-four others he’d seen in the last few days. It took all of ten minutes before the survivors had made their way from the small island towards the waiting beach and jungle. For some reason, no one seemed interested in staying and holding the Cornucopia. Loki grew suspicious.

He waited for the last of the tributes, by his count, to head off, running down one of the long stone spokes, before he slipped over the edge and in the Cornucopia. What he found made him want to cry and spit at the same time. The place was loaded with weapons of all descriptions, but not one bag or supplies, not one piece of food or even iodine tablet for purifying water. Either the tributes had taken weapons or had to craft them, and no one had food unless those which had been there took the little there had been. Loki doubted it; he hadn’t seen anyone with supply sacks.

Growling to himself, the tribute from the Capitol systematically rooted through all of the weapons. He strapped on a pair of long knives to his belt and picked up a strong machete for chopping branches and debris from in front of him once he got to the jungle. Pausing, looking around, a slow smile spread over his handsome face, making Loki look devious for the first time on video. He began to toss all of the other weapons over the edge, into the salt water surrounding the Cornucopia island. The last he sent, reluctantly, was a spear, but he couldn’t be sure he’d get it to TJ in time to be of use, and it would hold him back. He was trying to travel small and light, and the long haft of the spear would be in his way. So, Loki dumped that, too, then took off down the spoke directly behind the Cornucopia’s tail, heading for the jungle once he made the beach.

The sounds of the cannon, echoing nine times, rang over the arena.

**************

As the day began to wear on, the heat index rose, too. Anyone in the jungle sweated profusely and anyone on the beach got breezes but risked being exposed to other tributes. And no visible, apparent water seemed readily available to any tribute aside from the salt water lake at the center. Nearby TJ, a soft female’s voice spoke to someone else out of sight, “we should probably double back and risk it. The careers might not stay at the Cornucopia in this heat. The sun will be baking it by now!”

TJ stayed low and quiet, keeping out of sight, knowing he was in no shape to take on not one but two tributes. He kept well hidden behind a thick cover of what TJ thought to be the largest plant he’d ever seen. After he was sure that the tributes had left, he slipped from his hiding spot to continue on his search for water. Sweat dripped from his brow, making his hair fall flat and hang damply over his ears and forehead, which he pushed back. He still carried the extra floatation device, draped over one shoulder.

He prayed that with all this greenage that there would be fresh water somewhere closeby. He continued on his path, going deeper and deeper into the jungle. Already, the canon had echoed nine times, so, nine tributes had been killed already. He could only hope that none had been for Loki or Drina.

After what felt like hours of walking, TJ stopped again by one of those ridiculously large plants and dug up at the roots. Knowing that the roots and leaves would hold some water, not a lot, but some . . . TJ broke the root into small enough pieces so he could put a piece in his mouth to chew. He recognized the roots as being the only part of the plant that was okay for him to chew, the rest was toxic. He made a soft noise of pleasure as the moisture coated his tongue as he chewed.

Another soft whisper came from nearby, same voice as before, “I think I see someone, Oakton. The boy from Four, I think? He’s eating something.”

“Aubrey,” the boy from Seven hissed. “Don’t let him spot us! He killed that kid in the water!”

TJ looked over, still chewing the root to get whatever moisture he could.

The pair from District Seven did a poor job hiding among the bright green plants, and they were only carrying sticks and rocks, watching him warily. The girl was around seventeen, but her district partner was a very young thirteen.

TJ didn’t advance towards them; simply, he bent down to collect more of the root and headed in the opposite direction. He didn’t care what their scores were, two against one were never good odds. He swallowed the roots after chewing them thoroughly, and even though it tasted woody and pretty gross, TJ knew it would provide him some desperately needed nutrition. After swallowing the first bit, he put a second piece into his mouth to try and collect as much water as possible.

It was true, he and Drina were probably a lot more used to this type of heat, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to survive in this environment long without real water. He also needed to try and find somewhere safe to rest; he hadn’t even tried to look at any of his wounds he’d received from the attack in the water . . . he’d just kept moving.

Finally after a while, TJ found a pretty well hidden area and he sat down with a wince. He let the extra floatation device fall off his shoulder and looked down at his hands which were scratched and a little bruised but relatively fine. He carefully pulled at his collar with a quiet hiss to reveal a deeply bruised shoulder. Sighing, TJ shook his head, knowing there wasn’t anything he could do about a bruise, and let the collar rest back around his neck as he let go. He hoped that Loki, and even Drina, had managed to escape the bloodbath, but he wouldn’t know until that evening when they displayed the images of the tributes who’d died that day.

With another breath, TJ hefted himself up from where he’d sat, scooping up the floatation device, and then started walking again. He didn’t know why he kept the extra belt . . . but, he didn’t know if it’d be useful or not later. Making his way through the thick jungle, TJ stopped after a while when he found a lot of vines. He sat back down and started to make a hammock he’d be able to string up high in the trees to avoid being seen during the night.

**************

The heat of the jungle weighed heavily on Loki as he trudged upwards, using the machete to part heavy foliage as he went. Thirsty and hungry, the raven-haired boy kept an eye out for dangers, worrying that nothing particularly had come after him yet. He couldn’t help but remember the fireball shot at the girl from Twelve the year before when she’d gotten so far from everyone else. Was he getting too far away?

Looking around, Loki sighed and stopped, machete pointed down towards the thick ground cover. He needed water; he couldn’t keep going like this. Dehydration would take him out before he’d even had a chance. Lifting his eyes to the trees surrounding him, he began to look for animals and insects to follow. Those creatures always knew where to find water.

Finally, a slow smile stretched across his face, Loki saw a small furry beast he had no name for. It seemed oblivious to him as it dipped its long nose into a hole in a tree for some time. When it pulled back, it seemed to be eating something. Insects! Well, any liquid was better than none, Loki determined. He pulled out one of his knives and took careful aim then let it fly, hitting the creature and actually pinning it to the branch. Satisfaction coursed through him as he chuckled softly to himself, wishing he could see those gamemakers’ faces now. They’d given him a seven to honor his parents, but if they’d seen his real skills with memory and knives, he’d probably gotten closer to ten and been marked as a target.

Climbing the tree, Loki got to the furry critter and began examining the hole, finding grubs that were easily identifiable as on the edible list. He began gathering them, as well as his kill, and determined to stay up the tree while he had his meal . . . eating the creature raw to get the blood for liquid. He knew he’d turn a few stomachs across Panem, but he really didn’t give a shit. He’d sucked up to them for the past week and now it was time to just be himself and concentrate on surviving. Pretty and survival didn’t mix, so Loki chose survival over looks.

After his very messy meal, Loki climbed a little further up to see around his new world. Spotting the never-ending jungle around him in a huge circle around the center salt-water lake, Loki realized that jungle and sea were the environments they’d needed to concentrate on. He climbed down and took a breath, the heat under the canopy almost oppressive again. Turning back down towards the beach, Loki began trudging once more, carrying the animal skin with its bones wrapped inside, as well as the bloody knife, the machete put away in his belt instead. He could follow his own trail he’d hacked at least.

Just as the sun was setting, Loki reached the treeline and sighed, scanning for other tributes. He was still behind the Cornucopia, his path having gone true, so many wouldn’t be on that side. They’d more than likely be scouting the other side, hoping to get to the opening without realizing it was empty. Grinning suddenly, Loki headed down to the water’s edge to begin washing himself and his fur and bones and knife off. He’d formed another plan and had to hurry to carry it out.

The Panem theme interrupted Loki and drew his, and presumably every tribute’s, attention to the sky. He watched solemnly as nine pictures crossed the expanse of star-dotted darkness, only with district numbers - - no names. As the ninth portrait graced the sky, relief poured through the boy. Only those killed in the first ten minutes . . . he hadn’t heard any further cannons that day.

TJ was still alive then.


	6. Arena: Night One and Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Canon-typical death, Illness, Injury, Fear, Severe Panic Attacks, Sexual Innuendos**

Safe for the moment in the hammock he’d created earlier that day, strung up high off the jungle floor, TJ watched as the Panem anthem played and the symbol shone on the night sky. He knew in the morning he’d really need to try and find some actual water and food, but right then he was just too tired and sore to do anything.

He held his breath as the first tribute picture came up and relief coursed through him when it wasn’t Loki but Geode, the gentle seeming tribute from One. The next two were both Tribute’s from Three. He let out another breath when the next one was the boy from Five, so, Drina had made it out of the bloodbath as well. Next picture to be shown was the younger tribute from Six and then both tributes from Eight.

TJ’s breath rushed out of him when he saw Rowe’s, the boy from Nine, picture light up the night sky. The sudden flash of olive skin and dark hair came back to him. So, Rowe had been the one to attack him in the water during the bloodbath. He couldn’t feel guilty right then, but he knew if he made it out, he’d feel it later. Rowe had been stupid enough to go after him in the _water_ , where he was the strongest. Though, it wasn’t clear that TJ had been the one to even kill Rowe . . . the District Nine Tribute had still been alive when TJ swam away . . . though, if Rowe didn’t know how to swim . . . and TJ had taken his floatation belt . . . the boy would have most definitely drowned.

The last picture to be shown was the girl from Twelve and then the Panem symbol before everything faded back to normal. Letting out a soft sigh, TJ shook his head and closed his eyes, knowing he’d need to try and get some sleep if he was going to survive another full day in the arena.

**************

Without warning, the sound of an explosion ripped Loki out of sleep. He had bedded down in a tree just in the treeline of his chosen path. The smell of ozone and the hairs lifting up on the back of his neck were his only brief warning and Loki threw himself from his perch as lightning struck that tree as well. Shocked, noting that there didn’t seem to be any rain, though the heat seemed to be cooling a bit, more lightning ripped through the sky and into the trees. Loki headed for the beach and slammed into an invisible barrier.

Shock coursed through him as he was thrown to his butt, staring at the lightning-free beach. He had to get to safety, but there was none in that direction. Desperately, Loki began running to the left, counterclockwise to the beach circle, and hit another barrier he couldn’t see. Turning without considering, he pelted for the far side, clockwise, trying to find any way he could out of the jungle lightning.

He caught the sight of someone else running and headed in that direction, swerving to catch up to the girl with mousy hair, somewhat smaller than him. He didn’t even bother to try to figure out who she was, pushing her to the ground as flat as he could and slamming down next to her. “Lightning hits high things . . .” he breathed out, terrified they’d be struck anyway. Lightning went through the ground, didn’t it? He couldn’t recall his meteorology lessons suddenly.

The girl whimpered and rolled away from Loki only to freeze, a shocked look across her face. Her hair lifted in all directions and then she convulsed, smoke rising slightly from her body as it jolted again and again.

With a scream, Loki scrambled the other way, back down towards the beach, leaving the girl there in his terror. He couldn’t concentrate on anything, his mind a jumble, clouded and disordered, and he ran right into that barrier again. Thrown back onto his butt, Loki began to cry, the sixteen year old hugging himself and curling into a ball as tightly as he could. He wanted to go home, wanted to never come out from under his blankets. He _hated_ storms worse than even crowds. Even safe in his sturdy house, they’d always made him nervous, even if Thor revelled in them and would go run outside.

The thought of his sturdy, fun older brother brought some comfort to Loki and he latched onto the thought desperately. The next hour seemed like forever, but eventually, the raven-haired boy noted the storm had disappeared. Not tapered off, just vanished. He didn’t care, Loki shot out of the jungle so fast he wound up tumbling over his feet and rolled down into the salt water. The sound of a canon had been covered by the storm, but he knew there was at least one less tribute out there.

And he knew who it had been.

Loki let himself grieve for Drina as he drifted off to sleep beside the water.

**************

He didn’t sleep long, as the sun began to warm his skin and the salt dried out and became itchy. Loki reluctantly got up and shook himself off, sand falling away. In the bright daylight, his fear seemed distant and childish, but Loki didn’t allow himself to dwell on it. Instead, he moved around the beach shore for a bit then headed back into the jungle. By the sun in the sky, Loki guessed it might be almost five in the morning it was so low, but anything was possible in the arena he knew. He saw a change in the plants up ahead. They looked huge, big enough for a single leaf to cover a man entirely. Those could make a decent shelter or other items. He trotted over that way and suddenly slammed into a barrier like the one from the night before. Shocked, Loki looked up at the sky in horror and headed towards the beach, finding he could easily go onto the sands.

With a frown, he headed across the way a bit and back towards the plants but hit a barrier again. Loki’s active mind started piecing together bits of a puzzle he hadn’t known he was to solve.

Behind the barrier, unbeknownst to him that there even was a barrier, TJ moved through the thick jungle, by the huge plants. He tried to find his way back to the beach but had somehow gotten turned around and seemed to be going in circles. Deciding to try and climb the nearest tree to get his bearings once more, TJ grabbed at the lowest branch to begin to heft himself up but something coiled tightly around his ankle and _tugged_ him back down to the unforgiving ground.

Letting out a huff, the air knocked out of him, TJ only had a moment to react before being pulled roughly back. Eyes widening, TJ barely managed to grab hold of of another large root. The tugging on his ankle only increased as he held onto the root; glancing over his shoulder, TJ’s eyes widened more when he saw that a _vine_ was wrapped around his ankle and that one of the huge plants actually moved and seemed to be trying to bring him towards it.

Letting out a scream, TJ pulled with all his might to try and get free, knowing that the tugging on his ankle could seriously hurt it if he didn’t get free soon. Looking around, frantically, TJ spotted a rock within grabbing distance . . . but, he’d have to let go of his root to get it. Knowing he didn’t have an option if he actually wanted to live, TJ let go and lurched forward just as the vine pulled him back. Luckily, he managed to grab the rock just in time.

Moving fast, TJ managed to smash the vine repeatedly before the plant could pull him into its core. Scrambling to his feet, nearly collapsing when his ankle almost gave out under his weight, TJ broke out into a limping run. He couldn’t care about the moisture he felt seeping into his right pant leg. He kept running until he smacked right into an invisible barrier. Eyes widening, TJ looked up and then back at the barrier. _What the hell?_

On the other side, Loki saw someone run headlong into the invisible barrier. Knowing the fear the other tribute must be feeling, he didn’t think. Loki ran over and pressed up to the barrier, surprised to see it was TJ inside that spot. He placed a hand flat against the barrier and shouted, “behind you! Vines! My God!”

Unable to hear Loki’s warning through the barrier, TJ didn’t look back in time before more vines wrapped around his already injured leg and smacked him back down on the jungle floor. Letting out a pained, terrified scream, TJ clambered to grab hold of _something_. He managed to grab another thick root sprouting from the ground. He looked up at Loki, pale eyes filled with agony and downright panic.

Loki nodded and made tugging motions then pointed to TJ’s leg, realizing the other boy couldn’t hear him. He gestured desperately to TJ’s leg and then made pounding motions, as if striking something.

Whimpering, TJ looked down at his leg, blood seeping into the fabric of his clothing as the vines tried pulling him harder, coiling tighter. Seeing a large, sharp rock right next to his leg, TJ let go of his root once more to grab the rock. He smashed the vine repeatedly until it uncoiled and released him. Hissing in pain, TJ clawed against the ground despite the agony throbbing from his ankle.

Loki felt relief that TJ had escaped the vines. He gestured towards another one snaking along towards the other boy, wildly waving to get TJ’s attention.

Looking up just in time, TJ barely managed to dodge the vine, trying to keep as much weight off his leg as possible, and brought the rock down on the vine.

Loki nodded and made a gesture with his hand as if beckoning TJ towards him. He turned and flattened against the barrier then turned back again to look at TJ, beckoning.

Limping heavily, leaving a small trail of blood in his wake TJ made it back to the barrier and pressed his back against it. 

Loki felt relief to see TJ had one less direction the vines could get him from. Also, now TJ could see what was coming for him and try to use the rock to fight them off. He felt so useless standing there with a machete and two knives, stuck behind the invisible wall.

For an hour, though it felt like a lifetime, TJ fought back any more vines, crushing them with the sharp rock. By the end he was a sweating, panting mess, his right leg throbbing and blood soaking his suit. He fell through the suddenly disappeared barrier, right onto Loki, who caught him in a hug, sobbing.

“I gotcha,” Loki whimpered, pulling TJ well away from the plants and down to the water’s edge. He ignored as a group of three tributes came out of the forest at an angle and stood, confused and bedraggled.

Leaning heavily against Loki’s side, TJ let the Capitol tribute pull and drag him through the soft beach sand towards the water. Shaking his head, TJ whimpered, “my leg . . . it’s bad . . .” he didn’t want to look at it . . . he knew that a leg injury could easily kill you in the arena . . . how else was he to run from dangers or other tributes?

Nodding, Loki squatted down beside the water and cut TJ’s pants leg enough to reveal the injury. He began bathing it in salt water. “We’ll need to bind this. I’ve got some fur if you wanna use that vine still in your hand, Teej.” Loki produced the cleaned, salt-water cured hide of the fuzzy beast he’d killed.

TJ nodded and handed over the vine, hissing slightly as he moved his injured leg.

Loki began wrapping the hide, fur side out, around TJ’s injured ankle and shin. He used the surprisingly sturdy vine to start tying the makeshift bandage in place. As he worked, a horrible screaming rent the air and the other three tributes nearby screamed and turned back towards the jungle, running right against the invisible barrier some feet away from Loki and TJ.

Loki looked up, watching the twins from Ten and the boy from Eleven beat at the invisible barrier in desperation and horror as they watched something beyond accompanied by horrendous screams of agony. “Don’t look,” Loki advised quietly, going back to working on his friend’s leg.

Listening to Loki’s advise, TJ didn’t look over, instead focusing on the younger teen as Loki bound his leg. Luckily, it seemed that the bleeding had stemmed. “Were the gashes deep?” TJ asked softly, trying not to let the screams get to him.

“No, more like rope burns that began to cut in. You’ll be okay if we can keep it clean and that plant wasn’t toxic. If it was,” he looked at TJ, “we’re both poisoned, since we both handled that vine. I’m gonna go with the idea we’re safe for now. It’ll be hard enough with sand and heat and sweat and stuff.”

The screams abruptly stopped and a cannon sounded. One of the aerial retrieval craft showed up and began to pull out bits and pieces of a tribute, ripped apart horribly. Loki glanced at the stunned tributes standing helplessly nearby.

Wincing in sympathy for the fallen tribute, TJ glanced in the direction Loki did and watched the other tributes.

“That one’s closed casket for sure,” Loki murmured softly, not letting the others hear him.

Nodding in agreement, TJ looked at his leg and then suddenly realized he’d dropped the extra belt he’d gotten from Rowe, and the hammock he’d managed to make was still in the place he’d hidden it; though, TJ didn’t want to go anywhere near those damn plants again.

Softly, TJ asked, “you happen to see Drina? She made it through the bloodbath . . .”

“Died around midnight or so,” Loki said softly.

Blinking, surprise and then grief crossing over TJ’s expressive features, he nodded slowly and asked, “tribute or something else?”

“Struck by lightning.” Loki shuddered, eyes showing his trauma. “I tried to help but we were stuck behind a barrier. We couldn’t get out.”

Sighing, TJ swallowed thickly and nodded again, “thank you, Lucky . . . for trying to help her.” He looked back down at his leg and tried to move it again. It hurt but definitely not as bad as he’d originally thought.

“I’d have done it for anyone near me, actually, Teej. I didn’t know it was you in those crazy plants at first, either.” Loki met his eyes. He suddenly handed over the machete. “Here.”

Looking at Loki and then at the machete, TJ reached out to take the weapon, “thanks . . .” his pale eyes met his friend’s and he asked, “want to try and get each other outta here and back home?”

“Not sure how well it’ll work, but for now, yeah. That might be good.” Loki stood. “Look, defend yourself if needed, okay? I’m gonna get you back to the edge of the trees, but still on the beach. I’ve got this theory I wanna try out about the jungle. You want me to get you something to drink?”

“You have water?” TJ asked, surprise in his tone and eyes.

Shaking his head, Loki said, “no, but I can find grubs and blood for you?”

Eyes widening and going a shade paler, TJ stammered, “blood? You . . . drank blood?”

“Yeah, the animal I killed that gave you that furry bandage. I drank blood and ate raw meat, and I’m alive. I told you my strategy wasn’t one people might like.” Loki sighed. “You get anything liquid yesterday?”

“Chewed a lot of root,” TJ murmured, frowning severely at the idea of drinking blood and eating raw meat. “I tried to find a stream or something . . . but, nothing.”

“Yeah, I climbed a few trees and saw no cuts through the trees.” Loki glanced over to the other three tributes who still looked shell shocked at losing their ally. Loki helped TJ up, taking the weight on his injured side to avoid having TJ walk on that leg. He guided the thin brunet towards the trees once more, right where those vines were. “Any water’s underground or in the vegetation or animals. We need to scrounge.”

Looking towards the Cornucopia, TJ jutted his chin towards it, “think there might be anything left? I know you headed right towards it at the bloodbath.” He looked back up at Loki, keeping his free hand wrapped around the handle of the machete.

Shaking his head and opening his mouth, Loki’s reply was cut off by a loud shriek. “What the hell! Who ransacked this place? There was tons here yesterday!” It sounded like a female voice.

Loki shrugged and said, “i took what I wanted and threw the rest in the sea. It’s down among the crabs and fishes now.”

“You . . . tossed the weapons? The supplies?” TJ frowned softly, looking up at the younger tribute.

“No,” Loki met TJ’s eyes. “Only weapons. The only thing in the cornucopia this year was weapons. I kept two knives and the machete. I’d have kept you a spear but knew it’d be hard to travel with, so I didn’t. I figured you could make one.” Loki squatted down in front of TJ and said, softly, “they didn’t give us any food or water, so the jungle provides. Maybe rain, too. Maybe even the water has something in it, even if we can’t drink it.”

“I can try diving and seeing if I can find anything?” TJ offered softly; maybe he could try and get the spear that Loki had discarded. Sure, he could make one, but, the one that the Capitol provided had to be better than anything he could make.

Nodding, Loki said, “for now, let me get some of those roots for you. I’ve gotta test my theory, but you can hack anyone threatening and stay on this side of the treeline until I get back. If you noticed, those vines aren’t coming out here . . . and they aren’t even reaching for you now with that barrier down. I think the threat is behind whatever barrier is up at the time. Let me go see.” Leaning suddenly close, Loki swiped his lips over TJ’s, “and if you can dive it, you can even go down for that spear, but wait for me.”

Kissing Loki back in return, not caring that the whole of Panem probably just saw, TJ nodded, “I’ll wait here. Please, be careful . . .”

Nodding, Loki stood and trotted towards the three grieving tributes. He stopped by them and carefully, quietly, asked them about what they’d seen so far. Listening intently as they discussed the vines and how they’d all managed to help fight them off each other, the group of four had made it to the beach, but Clementine must have wandered too far over to the other side because she got stuck behind a barrier and . . . ripped apart. Loki gave them his condolences and advised them to get some water from the plants real soon. He trotted off once more, mulling the information over in his head. Lightning wedge of the circle then who knew what. That was maybe midnight or so. Then around five that morning, those creepy plants for another hour. Then the beast thing. Loki picked up pebbles and shells and started tossing them every few feet as he trotted around the circle of jungle, eyes widening as he hit a barrier for so far then no barrier once more. He couldn’t see anything abnormal in that wedge, but he didn’t trust what he could see from the outside. And hearing was impossible. That barrier blocked sounds from both sides, if his and TJ’s reactions to each other was any indication.

Finally, about two hours later, Loki got back to TJ and squatted down. “Okay, I’ve got a mental map and there seems to be wedges of jungle for each hour of half the day, so each hour on the clock. If there’s twelve equal slices, it matches my geometry for the size of a wedge. I think this entire jungle is clock shaped and has timed wedge attacks. We can work with that.”

“So,” TJ looked around, eying the Cornucopia and then the dense jungles surrounding them, “it’s a clock . . .”

Nodding, Loki glanced around. “Now, as far as I can tell, the safest section is the beach or the Cornucopia itself, but the heat will drive us batty inside that metal beast. And no supplies, no water. So, anything we need, we’d have to get and bring with us. But, I think,” and he leaned in close, “spending nights sleeping on top of it will be fine because the heat it absorbed during the day will radiate off and keep us warm. Plus we’ll be out of tribute eyes and minds on top. It’s where I hid during the bloodbath.”

Eyes widening in surprise, TJ nodded and said, “good strategy . . .”

“I figured the only ones who probably knew how to swim were you and Drina, besides me and maybe Dexsia. Or at least, swim well. So once I saw it was an island, I figured I could get there first and hide on top, out of the way.” Loki grinned. “I was gonna get on the Cornucopia no matter what arena, but this one worked best.”

TJ pushed away the pang of guilt over Rowe’s death, but, knew he couldn’t dwell on it . . . not yet, anyways.

“I saw that boy from Nine attack you,” Loki said softly, seeing the look in TJ’s pale eyes. “After you got away, he floundered and drowned. I’m sorry. But he was an ass for attacking a swimmer from Four.”

“I removed his life belt,” TJ said.

Nodding, Loki said, “yeah, I saw. But if you hadn’t, you’d be the one dead now, Teej. The games makes us attack each other to survive.”

Looking down, TJ unclasped his belt and got back to his feet with a slight wince, handing off the device to Loki. “So, where around did you throw that spear? I can use that to help me walk . . .”

Nodding, Loki said, “right behind the tail of the Cornucopia, in case I needed to find it again. In the front, others would be watching and see, but back there, I could try to hide my movements. Right now, before the spear, we need to get water together. Those leaves would make good storage cups.” He gestured into the area that TJ had been attacked in.

Frowning softly, TJ turned his attention back to the jungle, where he’d been attacked, and a shudder ran through his body. “Okay . . .” TJ agreed, though it was very obvious he didn’t want to go anywhere near those damn plants.

“So, you stay here on the edge and I’ll go in just enough to get vines, leaves, and some of those roots, right? Keep an eye out for me.” Loki sank down to a crouch and drew a hurried clock in the sand. He pointed to the sun. “Noon probably starts it again. And that,” he counted out invisible wedges, “is the lightning one.” Loki shuddered. “So we’ve got until five tonight if my theory holds true, to get the supplies from this area. The lightning one had great hunting, so we can head there after one this afternoon.”

“So, did you want me to stay here or follow you?” TJ asked, looking down at Loki.

“Stay here at the edge and I won’t go far in. Rest that ankle, darling,” Loki smiled at him. He reached into his suit and pulled out the small tube of oil with a wink. “And think about things that are pleasant.” He handed over Mags’ gift before walking into the treeline and beginning to gather vines, which he tossed towards TJ, and huge leaves. “If you can reach in, dig up some of those roots you mentioned, Teej,” Loki called as he worked.

TJ did as he was told, sitting back down near the edge of the jungle and beginning to dig for the roots, actually managing to find quite a few that would at least provide some much needed water. He flushed as he glanced over at the tube of oil, wondering how Loki had managed to sneak that into the arena. Shaking his head, TJ went back to the task of digging up roots and putting them aside in their pile. He looked over towards the Cornucopia, wanting desperately to try and find that spear. He knew that they could make one . . . but, the Capitol’s sturdy metal one would be a lot better to help him keep weight off his injured leg when they needed to be on the move.

He blinked when he saw Collage and a few others coming out of the Cornucopia, looking enraged and confused. He hoped they wouldn’t see him since he was in no shape to defend himself right then.

At nearly nine in the morning, according to Loki, the boys quit gathering supplies and Loki made a hurried pouch out of some leaves and vines. He piled all the roots, except a couple pieces he and TJ chewed on, into the pouch, coiled up the rest of the vines and carefully folded the leaves. Hefting all the supplies they’d gathered, Loki said, “let’s go into the wedge right before this, you know. _Eight o’clock_ , and get some shelter and rest a bit. That one just ended so we should be safe for a bit.”

Nodding, TJ winced as he got back to his feet, not arguing with the direction Loki wanted to go despite really wanting to go after that spear. He figured either Loki didn’t think he could swim in his condition, or maybe forgot about it. “Yeah, okay,” TJ agreed. After a moment, TJ ventured, “and later we’ll come back?”

“Of course. We’re certainly not sticking around in wedge eight to find out what’s in there,” Loki confirmed.

“For the spear . . .” TJ added softly, watching Loki closely; he could put some weight on his right leg but it would make it easier if he had something to help distribute the weight.

Frowning softly, Loki said, “oh, yeah, I forgot about it. I’m sorry, Teej. We should get it now since those careers left the island. We might not get another chance later, and that thing should help for a crutch as well as a weapon and fishing tool.” Loki turned and hid his supplies in a hollow in a tree and came over to TJ, offering a sturdy shoulder. “Sorry?” he apologized again.

Smiling, TJ nodded and took Loki’s offered support, “it’s fine, really, just help me get to where you dumped it and I can grab it and then we can go.”

Nodding, Loki guided TJ around the Cornucopia to the tail end and helped him to the water’s edge. “Just off the island right where the tail tip is. Not sure how deep it is there.” Loki looked at TJ, “but the water should help that ankle a bit and should take weight off it while you swim out there. You need more root?”

Shaking his head, TJ straightened off of Loki and gave him a smile before wading out into the water and then swimming out to where Loki had told him he’d dumped the spear. Taking a deep breath, TJ dove below the surface. Under the water, the pain in his ankle wasn’t as bad and didn’t hinder him too much as he kicked to go deeper and deeper.

Worrying that TJ might flounder, Loki dove in and swam towards the Cornucopia, too. He made it to the island and pulled himself ashore, then watched intently for TJ’s curly head.

Looking under the water, TJ could see a variety of sea life as well as all the glimmering silver weapons on the seafloor. Thankfully, TJ spotted the spear right away, on the top of the pile of weapons, and grabbed it before kicking up towards the surface. He broke the water’s surface and held out the spear for Loki to see as he started swimming towards him.

Loki took the weapon and tossed it to the ground of the island, offering a hand for TJ to grab. An ominous rumble had started in the jungle and Loki eyed that area nervously, not sure just what was in store.

TJ took Loki’s hand and let the younger man heft him up, “there are a bunch of fishes down there . . .” he noted the look in Loki’s eyes and looked in the direction where the younger man looked.

“TJ, let’s get on top. Now,” Loki sounded desperate, watching the wedge that he’d mentally mapped and called _ten o’clock_. “Grab that damn spear and let’s climb.” He scooped up the weapon and hefted it onto the Cornucopia before trying to help TJ up the shining, warm metal side.

With Loki’s help, TJ was able to climb up. Once TJ had scrabbled up, Loki giving him an extra heft with a hard push to the butt, the Capitol tribute began to climb up right behind. He slipped once but made it up and lay down next to TJ, panting, eyes trained on the invisible wedge where the loud roaring noise came from. “What’s that sound?” he whimpered, fear in his eyes. Loki had been protected and coddled his entire life and found so many new unknowns to fear.

Looking over to where the rumble was coming from, TJ could have sworn he’d heard that noise before. “It sounds like . . .” TJ frowned and shook his head, “a tsunami . . .”

“What’s a tsunami doing in the middle of the jungle?” Loki asked before the wave crashed out of the wedge and over the beach, racing towards the unprotected Cornucopia. “Ah fuck!” Loki screamed and flattened himself to the metal.

TJ watched, eyes wide, knowing if that wave didn’t stop behind some invisible barrier as Loki figured each wedge had, that they’d be screwed. That powerful of a wave would kill them no matter how hard they tried to hang on to the smooth surface of the Cornucopia. TJ watched as the huge amount of water crashed loudly against a barrier, only a few yards from where they were at, but did crash over them. “It’s alright,” TJ called to Loki. A loud boom of a cannon sounded throughout the arena.

Trembling, Loki lifted his face and watched the water ebbing and flowing over the entire beach, the trees in that particular wedge righting themselves as if on some kind of spring or pulley system. He trembled. “This place is insane,” he whimpered.

“Yeah,” TJ sighed and then watched as a aerial retrieval swooped in and grabbed a fallen tribute from deep in the jungle where the tsunami came from. “So, I guess we know what happens at ten o’clock . . .”

“Yeah, the sea rebels and tries to eat the fish,” Loki trembled as he sat up. “We didn’t drown up here.” He looked at TJ. “If that thing comes back at ten tonight, I think we should be up here again. Safer.”

“Yeah, I agree,” TJ nodded and then grabbed for his spear, inspecting the sturdy, finely made weapon. “Got my spear?” TJ tried to calm Loki down, knowing they both needed to be clear headed if they were going to head back into the jungle.

Letting his eyes fall to the silver metal weapon, Loki nodded slowly. “Yeah, you did. So does that mean I get the machete back or you keeping that, too?” He tried to get himself back under control.

“Hey, no _take backs_ ,” TJ tried to tease the younger boy with a small, crooked smile. At the same time he spoke, TJ grabbed the machete and handed it over to Loki.

Loki reached out and his hand closed over TJ’s. He offered a smile, though it trembled. “We’re still here,” he said, softly. “We’ve lost twelve now, you know. Almost half. But we’re still here.”

“We’re gonna make it outta here,” TJ assured the younger boy and then leaned forward to gently brush his lips against Loki’s, his fingers caressing the the taller tribute’s hands and then moving up to Loki’s wrists.

Leaning into the kiss, Loki let out a sigh. He breathed softly, “and when we conquer this hell, we’ll be invincible.”

“Damn straight,” TJ grinned and then scooted towards the edge of the Cornucopia, “so, do you still want to head towards the lightning wedge?”

Whimpering, Loki shook his head but squeaked, “yes? There was good hunting there. But we can wait until after one.”

Nodding, TJ looked back at Loki and said, softly, “did you want to wait here until then?”

Shaking his head, Loki sighed, “no water up here and the sun’s getting hotter every minute. We’re really got to get back to the shade and our supplies. Find a way to get water from the trees, too. Roots won’t cut it for long.”

TJ nodded and then looked down at the drop, knowing it’d hurt like hell to land but he needed to get down somehow. He carefully dropped the spear, the weapon landing with a soft clatter before dropping and landing with a soft whimper on his injured leg. Leaning heavily on his left leg, TJ bent down to pick up the sturdy spear, using the weapon to help support his weight. He looked up and waited for Loki to follow.

Loki frowned softly as he watched TJ before he slide down from the side at a slightly lower point. Regaining his feet, Loki walked over and asked, “you okay, Teej?”

Letting out a breath, TJ nodded, “yeah . . . yeah, I’m good,” he gripped the spear tightly and it was obvious he was in pain but trying hard to cover it up. “Which . . . which way?”

Loki pointed to the wedge directly behind the tail, “that’s lightning at noon, if our theory holds and the clock resets.” Loki looked at TJ. “And it’s close to noon now. I’m thinking we should head for the flood wedge to see if there’s hunting. We know we’ve got twelve hours for that, right?”

TJ nodded and took a careful step towards the flood wedge, the rocky ground surrounding the Cornucopia making it very hard for the injured brunet. “And we gotta figure out something for water . . . _real_ water . . .”

“Yeah,” Loki agreed, “I got an idea about that, though.” He studied TJ head to toe and sighed, “you gonna pretend that doesn’t hurt?”

“Hurts like hell,” TJ answered honestly, glancing over his shoulder at Loki, “but, there isn’t anything we can do about that.”

“Except use the pain, swelling, and redness as a gauge for if there’s an infection,” Loki said, eyes on the ankle they discussed. “I expect you to tell me if things change or if you need a break. Acting proud and sucking it up can make things worse in the end . . . and endanger us, okay?” He lifted his eyes to meet TJ’s.

Letting out a breath, TJ nodded and clambered his way over the rocks and back onto the smooth beach.

Loki jumped the last bit gracefully, and knelt to check on TJ’s ankle. He undressed it and began washing the fur out. “Wash that?” he asked.

Nodding, TJ limped over to the water and sat down, stretching out his leg so that he could scoop handfuls of salt water on the raw, open welts.

Loki rolled his eyes. “You can soak the thing, too, or does that hurt too much?” Loki’s attitude changed a bit more sympathetic as he suddenly thought of the pain saltwater might cause his friend, despite the healing qualities.

“Fucking hurts,” TJ grumbled, sounding embarrassed and hurt, his cheeks flushing bright red as he continued to try and clean out the wounds.

“Yeah, just thought of that,” Loki stepped over and squatted down to begin helping wash the ankle wounds carefully, trying not to disturb any forming scabs. He stole a kiss before wrapping the wet fur once more over TJ’s ankle. “We’ll give it air in a moment. I just feel super exposed right here.”

Nodding, TJ grabbed at his spear and used it to help himself stand, his grip knuckle-white but he offered Loki a pained smile. “Let’s get outta here, then, yeah?”

Nodding, Loki stood and didn’t offer any visible help to TJ. Any other tributes watching might not see just how much pain TJ felt if he did things on his own. Instead, the younger teen walked slowly beside TJ, heading into the invisible wedge they’d decided was ten to eleven o’clock. They got just in the treeline when Loki had TJ sit once more so he could properly look at and bind the wounds.

Letting out a hiss as Loki started to take off the fur bandage, TJ shook his head, “something isn’t . . . something’s not right, Lucky . . .” He knew that the welts shouldn’t be _that_ painful.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Loki frowned severely. He could see the swelling had expanded and the colors were not right. There was a scab holding back some of the apparent infection inside. Loki looked at TJ. “We need to bathe this and see if we can find a natural antibiotic.”

TJ nodded and opened his mouth to answer when a high pitched chiming came from directly above them. Looking up, TJ’s eyes widened at the sight of a silver parachute making its way down to them. The parachute landed a few feet from them and TJ looked at Loki.

Without a word, Loki went to get the sponsor gift and carried it back, squatting down by TJ before opening it. He unscrewed the cap of a small container and stared inside. A small note had been included, and Loki didn’t read it out loud for the audience. Instead, he handed it to TJ while he pulled out a knife. Watching TJ for a moment, Loki said, “shove something in your mouth and bite hard. This will hurt worse than when you got it.”

Taking the note from Loki first, TJ read the simple writing, _‘Antivenom, Drina’_ and didn’t really understand why Finnick had included his fallen tribute’s name. TJ figured he could ponder it through later, after they’d dealt with his leg. Looking around, TJ saw nothing that he could use to put in his mouth so he pulled his arm out of his sleeve and stuffed as much of the fabric as he could in his mouth. He met Loki’s eyes and nodded once.

Loki nodded once and used his knife to slice open the scab, letting a mixture of colored pus, blood, and fluid ooze out, taking away some of the pain from swelling, though the cut hadn’t been easy. TJ’s screams were muffled by his sleeve, and his other hand gripped the rock very tightly. Loki squeezed out as much as he could of the foul mix then used his own sleeve to wipe and scoop out more. He looked at TJ. “Shoulda done this by the water.” He suddenly helped TJ to his feet, taking the brunt of his ally’s weight, and quickly half-carried him to the shore.

The slightly smaller teen could barely support himself, his feet dragging as Loki practically carried him through the dense jungle. Settling TJ almost roughly directly in the saltwater, letting the gentle waves bathe the injury, Loki began scooping more of the ready running pus from the ankle. Panting, blinking back agonized tears, TJ didn’t move the sleeve from his mouth, pain shooting through his body with Loki’s ministrations. Finally satisfied the wound was as clean as he could get it, Loki knelt by TJ and lifted his foot so it was out of the water, perched on Loki’s knees. He carefully began to slather the antivenom ointment on the discolored welts.

Whimpering, TJ squeezed his eyes shut, only a few stray tears trailing down his cheeks, before he opened them once more; he slowly released the sleeve as the intense pain eased while Loki slathered on the salve. He pushed his arm back through the sleeve and met his friend’s eyes.

“Better?” Loki murmured, studying TJ’s face.

“Yeah,” TJ croaked, taking a shaky breath and letting it out. “I guess those plants were poisoned . . .”

“Maybe they only release the poison when they try to attack? We’ve had no problem with the vines we took when it was quiet.” Loki checked the ankle and smiled, relief in his face.

Nodding, TJ looked down at the ankle and blinked in surprise, “it looks a lot better . . .”

“Yeah, that’s the best the Capitol has. Took a really big sponsor to get that. Maybe even several pooling together.” Loki sighed and began to study the beach, making sure no one came for them, as he washed out the fur once more.

“Lucky?” TJ asked softly, watching his friend closely.

“Yeah, Teej?” Loki met his eyes.

“You didn’t look surprised at the note . . .” TJ said.

“Should I be? It told us exactly what it was, no riddles.” Loki capped the rest of the antivenom and wrapped it in the parachute.

“But, why . . . why say Drina’s name?” TJ looked and sounded confused.

Loki looked at TJ as if stunned by the question. Very softly, he asked, “didn’t your mentor say Drina already had at least one sponsor lined up?”

“Yes?” TJ answered with a small frown.

“That medicine came from _her_ sponsor, Teej,” Loki smiled gently.

“Oh . . .” TJ said slowly, blinking in surprise. Why would _Drina’s_ sponsor send him really expensive medicine?

Watching the confusion still playing in TJ’s face, Loki shook his head. “The district's really have no idea how this works, do they? The mentor gets sponsors for his tributes, but can use those donations for either tribute. A good mentor who wants continued support from those same sponsors will tend to try to use the donations for the specified tribute, but if one dies, he’s not sending the donations _back_. He’ll use them for the other tribute.” Loki brushed his lips over TJ’s. “Finnick chose to send you Drina’s gift because Drina didn’t need it.”

Letting out a soft breath, TJ nodded and looked at Loki, “well, let’s not waste it?” He grabbed the spear again and moved to get up.

Nodding, Loki held TJ down still. “Let me finish cleaning this fur real well so we can bind that and keep dirt out, Teej.”

Blinking, TJ looked up at Loki and gave the younger boy a small smile, pale eyes happy. Very softly, TJ whispered to the taller tribute, “like it when ya use your strength, Lucky . . .”

Chuckling, Loki kissed him again. “So, you like being bossed around and held down, huh? That _is_ interesting.”

A very soft mewl broke past TJ”s lips before he even had a chance to stop the noise. Flushing, TJ licked his lips and ducked his head. “I . . . I . . .” He squirmed slightly and worried at his bottom lip.

“When we get out of this, we’re gonna haveta sit down and work this out,” Loki said. He lightly stroked down TJ’s side then slapped his hip softly. He went back to washing the fur.

TJ’s hips seemed to react involuntarily and they canted upwards. His eyes widened as if in shock and he looked to Loki and then flushed bright red.

Chuckling, Loki nodded, “definitely exploring this when we’re safe again.” He grinned at TJ and winked. “Until then, keep it down, darling.”

Nodding, TJ let out a shaky breath and then met Loki’s eyes, “alright . . . am I all clear to go, Doc?” His voice was slightly raspier than normal, which he tried to clear away with a few small coughs.

Opening his mouth, Loki’s head snapped over to the sounds of screams further down the beach. He instantly handed TJ his spear and grabbed up his own machete then ordered, “stay put.” Loki sprinted down the beach to see what new horror awaited them.

Skidding to a halt in the sand, Loki watched in horror as the boy from District Two, Phear, clutched and clawed at his own throat, his face swollen and blotched red, eyes wide and looking close to bulging out. Phear could breathe, that was evident right away, but Loki also knew that no amount of help could stop _that_ choking. He needed medicine and fast to clear up the anaphylactic shock he was going through. Loki recognized it from the time Thor had eaten crab without knowing it; fortunately their mother carried emergency medicine for such a case. Loki had none.

The parachute came too late, relatively ignored by the girls that stood there helpless. Loki sprinted over to try, but even as he broke open the gift contained and slammed the needle in Phear’s thigh, Loki knew it was too late.

He finally backed off and told Blush and Collage, roughly, “get away from the body. Let him go home.” He glared at the useless girls, not blaming them for their confusion but still angry that it hadn’t helped the boy. Loki turned his back as the cannon sounded and hurried over to TJ once more, ignoring the girls he’d left behind.

When Loki ran up, TJ was already on his feet, eyes wide as he looked up at the sky, whirling around when he heard someone approaching, one hand aiming the spear at whoever approached. When he saw that it was Loki, he looked extremely relieved.

Loki knelt and wrapped TJ’s ankle quickly. “Come on, into the jungle, quick. Those two are going to be out for blood and we’ll be the target if they see us.” Loki collected their stuff, still holding the parachute and the empty needle from the other tribute.

“What is _that_?” TJ asked, but immediately obeyed Loki’s instructions, following the taller tribute into the jungle. He seemed to be moving a lot easier on his injured ankle, still limping slightly, but definitely able to walk without aid.

“Not sure of the name, but it makes you stop choking for a few minutes when you eat something you’re allergic to. It saved Thor when we were little, long enough for him to get to medical.” He shook his head, striding beside TJ, “sure wasn’t quick enough to help Two though. The boy went down.”

“You just ran into Collage, didn’t you?” TJ glanced over his shoulder to make sure they weren’t being followed.

“Oh yeah,” Loki nodded, frowning, “which is why we’re scurrying away to hide. She didn’t do anything for him but scream.”

“The needle may come in handy?” TJ frowned, looking at the syringe still in Loki’s hand as well as the parachute.

“That’s what I figure. Never snub a gift even if it wasn’t directly for me.” Loki met TJ’s eyes as they slid back under the canopy of jungle plants. He checked the sky then the angle of the Cornucopia tail and sighed. “I think it’s about no . . . “ lightning began to strike form the wedge directly to their right, clockwise. “Yeah, we’re in Eleven O’clock wedge, Teej. And the clock just reset.” He shuddered at each strike of lightning next over, despite the fact that the only one they could actually hear was the one hitting that tall tree in the back.

Nodding, TJ looked over at the sound of lightening, the thing that had killed Drina, and sighed as he turned his head back to Loki. He looked around and then tilted his head as he saw a tree that he recalled from the survival lessons in the Capitol. “Hey, Lucky . . .” He called out.

Shudder after shudder wracked Loki and he whimpered, curling into a ball as the flashes of light came from nearby.

Looking back at Loki, TJ frowned and hurried over to his friend, crouching down with only a slight wince, “Lucky? Lucky? You alright?” He looked over the Capitol tribute, trying to find any injuries first. He looked over at the flashes of light and then back at Loki, “hey, it’s alright. We’re safe, remember? We’re in a different wedge.”

Loki was whispering over and over again, so soft any recording devices nearby couldn’t catch it, but TJ could. He begged, “no more storms, wanna go home.”

Cupping Loki’s face between his palms, TJ brought his lips to his friend’s as his thumbs gently caressed the younger boy’s cheekbones. “You’re safe, Lucky. There are no storms here. We’re safe . . .”

Desperately, Loki responded to the kisses, his mind latching onto the presented sensory stimulus. He pushed anything else from his mind, concentrating on TJ’s lips, his soft voice. Loki kissed back, and slowly he regained his equilibrium once more.

Once he knew that Loki was reasonably calmed down, TJ pulled back and offered him a small smile, “there you are,” he murmured.

“I’m sorry, Teej,” Loki breathed out shakily. “I’m worse about . . . storms than crowds.” He touched his forehead to TJ’s. “I’m a coward, like I told you.”

“Definitely _not_ a coward,” TJ assured and then slipped the machete from Loki’s belt, leaving his spear by the sitting teen.

Weakly, Loki asked, “we trading weapons?”

“Nope, I’ll give this back when I’m done,” TJ flashed a grin at Loki and plucked up the empty parachute container that Loki had grabbed from the Two tributes. He walked over to the tree he’d first seen, one that he remembered from his lessons that was known to retain a lot of water in its trunk. He still favored his left leg a bit, but he was able to bring the machete down in a series of strong blows. Within a few minutes, he finally managed to hack in far enough that an actual small _stream_ of water began to flow. Quickly, TJ brought the parachute container right up against the trunk, collecting as much water as he possibly could. He did this again and again until he actually collected almost a full container of water . . . it had taken a long time, but, the potable water was definitely worth it.

With a pleased smile and nod, TJ turned and walked back to Loki, crouching down and offering the container to the Capitol tribute. “Here,” he said.

Stunned, Loki sniffed the offered drink and smiled. “Sap. You clever kitty.” Smiling widely in thanks, Loki drank half of the offered water and gave the container back to TJ.

Plopping down on his butt, TJ set the machete next to Loki and then took the container to sip at. He let out a deep sigh of relief as the moisture hit his tongue.

Now, with something to plan and do, Loki was able to fully pull away from the images of the storm close by. He began weaving and netting leaves together, those huge leaves from the toxic vine plant. Checking the seams as he worked with the thick, pliable leaves, Loki said, “I’m hoping to make water bags. If this doesn’t work, animals are the next try.” Looking at TJ, he asked, “wanna weave us a small-hole net to carry things in?”

Nodding, TJ took the last drink of the water he’d gotten and then set the container down to get the needed supplies to make something that they’d be able to carry things in.

“Tell me which tree and how you did it and I’ll make the next water run,” Loki offered with a smile, spirits lifted with the water.

Grinning, pride in his eyes and smile, TJ gestured to the tree he’d already hacked into and then a few surrounding ones, “see that trunk? How it’s that different shape and color? And the slightly different leaves?”

Nodding eagerly, Loki paid close attention to TJ’s instructions. “Thank God you paid attention in training as well. I’d forgotten all about that tree.”

“Happy to be of service after I made you lug me around for half the day,” TJ laughed softly, weaving vines and leaves together to make a sturdy sack that they could use to carry their things in.

Chuckling, Loki leaned in close, shoulder brushing TJ’s. “I’ll lug you around all night if you want, too.”

Flushing, TJ’s pink tongue darted out to moisten his lips and he smiled softly, “thought you told me to keep it down . . .” he murmured.

Chuckling again, Loki kissed TJ’s neck. “Yeah, we gotta keep it down. Might wake up the neighbors.” He winked though and backed off with the sexual teasing. Shortly after finishing his first water bag, Loki got up and went to the tree, taking both parachutes with him. He tampered around with the machete and the parachutes and leaves for a long twenty-minutes before coming back with both parachutes heavy with water. He handed over the oddly shaped _water bag_ of parachute, the leaves abandoned. “There you are, you’re own leak-proof sack.”

“You’re amazing,” TJ grinned taking the water bag and then displaying his carrying bag that would be able to be slung over both shoulders and carried much like a backpack. “Think this’ll work?”

Taking the bag and going over it critically, Loki nodded at last. “Beautiful! Now, we just need a second one and we can both split the load.” He brushed his lips over TJ’s. “Feel like we’re gonna make it.”

Grinning against Loki’s lips, TJ nodded and said, “I think we have a really good shot.” He pulled away to begin weaving the second backpack.


	7. Arena: Day Two and Morning Three: Half In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Canon-typical death, Violence, Severe Anxiety, Medical and Injuries**

After TJ wove another backpack for himself, they drank some more water, filling the parachute water-bags up again when their supplies got to about half.

Loki spotted another fuzzy creature like the one he had killed the first night. He grinned, pulled his knife, and hit it dead on, dropping it dead to the ground. “Lunch?” He asked, still grinning proudly. Loki headed over for the animal and skinned it, preparing to eat it raw.

TJ paled and a look of disgust crossed over his features, not necessarily at Loki, more at the prospect of eating raw meat. Raw fish was one thing . . . but raw meat . . . with blood and _everything_ seemed a bit extreme.

Frowning, Loki looked at TJ. “It’s _food_ , Teej. We need food.”

“What’s wrong with cooking it?” TJ asked softly, “it’s not night time . . . so, the fire wouldn’t give away our location . . . I mean, I guess there is the smoke . . .” The older boy worried at his bottom lip, fearing that he’d have to consume red meat raw like some . . . animal.

Flushing brightly, Loki sighed. “I can’t make a fire without those flint rocks. I tried the first night for over an hour.”

“Oh,” TJ drawled with a slow smile and then nodded, “I can start one.” He got up and grabbed the necessary supplies. “Something they didn’t teach ya in the Capitol, huh?” He crouched down and worked two pieces of wood together, hands moving fast.

“No, and I didn’t do so well at the center, either,” Loki squatted down to watch carefully as TJ worked, handing bits of kindling as TJ asked for it.

Within a few minutes, TJ managed to spark the kindling and they had a small fire going. He grinned brightly at Loki and said, “ask and you shall receive.”

“Not useless at all, are you, Teej?” Loki grinned, looking relieved.

Flushing, TJ shrugged one shoulder and gestured to one of Loki’s knives, “you should carve some points on a few of these sticks so we can cook that meat.”

Nodding, Loki took out the machete, instead, and quickly made a couple of stakes. He speared chunks of meat and held one out to TJ. “Can you cook as well as you do everything else, partner?”

Ducking his head after he’d taken the stake, TJ held the meat over the fire and answered, “Dugg is hopeless in the kitchen . . . Momma only had me and Dugg, so, she had to teach someone?”

Nodding, Loki said, “I never learned, either. I never thought about how much my reading _wouldn’t_ help me.” He copied TJ’s movements, holding the meat over the outside flames.

“It’s helped us a lot,” TJ said, looking up at Loki, “you’ve saved my life already . . . I would have never thought to cut open those welts on my ankle. Don’t think the antivenom would have worked otherwise . . .”

“Not that kind at least,” Loki admitted. “But it was for the infection, too, to release everything building up inside. Most antivenom is injected or swallowed, but they sent us the kind to smear on.” Loki smiled at TJ. “You were right, you know. An ally was what I needed more than anything.”

Grinning, the corners of his eyes crinkling, showing that this was a _true_ smile, TJ said, “and . . . we’re gonna make it home. You and I. We’re gonna keep each other alive.”

Leaning close, Loki murmured, “and after I make it home to the Capitol, I can rent a victor for companionship.”

Swallowing thickly, TJ turned his head to brush his lips against Loki’s and murmured, so softly that any microphones wouldn’t be able to pick it up, “I . . . I think you’re someone I’d want to come home to every night . . .”

Loki nodded, “I’d like that, too, Teej. I need to read up on the laws for marrying a district man.” He nuzzled TJ’s neck, as if he didn’t realize the import of what he’d just said.

Blinking in surprise, TJ pulled back, pale eyes wide. He hadn’t even been thinking of _marriage_. He hadn’t even really been thinking at all when he said what he’d said . . . he just liked the idea of seeing Loki everyday . . . coming home to him. Which, now that TJ thought about it, sounded an awful lot like marriage. “You’d . . . you’d do that? Really?”

“If it’s legal, why not?” Loki looked at TJ. “You’re the only person I’ve been able to tolerate for more than a few hours, and you turn me hotter than anyone else, too.” Loki kissed at TJ’s neck.

Smiling softly, TJ extended his neck, opening himself up for more of Loki’s attention as he watched the meat cook on the stick. “Well, glad you can _tolerate_ me . . .”

Chuckling into TJ’s neck, Loki kissed again then sat back to look over his meat. “And you? You wanna marry me?”

Looking over at Loki, quiet for a few moments, TJ slowly nodded, “I . . . I actually think I would . . .”

Loki flushed in happiness, smiling almost shyly. He kissed TJ on the lips, uncaring about the viewers. “You are special, darling. You know that?”

“Special? Nah, I’m just a guy from District Four,” TJ flushed, grinning against Loki’s lips.

Loki kissed again. “Beach and hammocks. Hmm . . . will have to teach me to sleep in a hammock. Never tried it.”

Looking even more surprised, TJ pulled back and watched Loki closely for several moments, “you wanna move to Four?”

Sighing suddenly as he was reminded of reality, Loki pulled back. “Not sure if I’m allowed. Districts and Capitol citizens aren’t allowed to change living locations normally.” He twisted his stick to roast the other side of his meat chunks.

Letting out a breath, TJ nodded and did the same, making sure all of his meat was thoroughly cooked before pulling it off the fire and picking off a chunk of meat to eat. After swallowing, TJ said, softly, “the meat’s actually pretty good . . .” he decided for a change of subject, not wanting to get either of their hopes up for something that may not even be possible.

Loki did the same and nodded, “better than when it’s raw,” he agreed, softly.

Snorting softly, TJ nodded, “I’d imagine so. Fat creates some decent flavor when cooked.”

“Though the liquid was necessary before I know about the roots and that water tree,” Loki murmured.

Once they ate, both TJ and Loki felt the best they had since entering the arena; and TJ felt like they could honestly do this. They could make it home.

After the sun went down the night filled with the sound of Panem’s anthem once more. Loki looked up at the sky, frowning. His eyes scanned the star studded sky as the portraits of the fallen tributes shone out, beginning with the boy from District Two whom Loki had tried to save. Drina’s picture followed and Loki trembled. He’d tried to save _her_ , too. Would TJ, too, wind up across the sky? Was he bad for those he got near?

The girl from Seven then the girl from Eleven were shown, and the anthem played again. Softly,, voice sad, Loki said, “Nine yesterday, four today. That’s thirteen . . . half the tributes.”

Nodding, swallowing thickly, TJ hitched his pack straps on his shoulders to a more comfortable spot and sighed, “halfway there . . . and only two days in. This is when things start slowing down though . . .”

“And the arena starts to kill as much as the tributes do.” Loki looked at TJ, “and when tributes begin to hunt each other.”

“Yeah, and we already know the girls from One and Two are after us,” TJ met Loki’s eyes, “but, we’re just as skilled as they are.” He flexed his fingers on the cool metal of his spear, eyes scanning the area again before looking back at Loki, “and we actually trust one another . . . I wouldn’t trust Collage not to stab me in the back to get that double prize.”

Nodding, Loki stood and said, “we should get to the Cornucopia so we can rest.”

TJ nodded and had been about to answer when rustling in the bushes behind them caused him to whirl around, “Lucky, you hear that?”

Nodding, Loki put a finger to his lips and gestured towards the sound. He then gestured in the other direction, hoping to avoid whomever was in the trees and brush. And arrow shot out and missed Loki by half a foot, but that was too close for his comfort and he turned and bolted, “Teej!” he screamed as he ran.

The older tribute sprinted after Loki, still limping due to his injured ankle, but at least he was _able_ to run. However, he was now slower than his ally, and he tried not to think about that fact as another arrow whistled by his ear and buried deep in a tree trunk right next to him. “I’m right behind you,” TJ called back to Loki, hoping that would be enough to keep the younger boy moving.

Loki didn’t respond, taking TJ at his word. He headed at an angle into the deeper trees for cover but then felt the ground go muddy under him, sucking at his foot. He tried to run but found he was slow and bogged down. Stopping in confusion, Loki ducked down to avoid arrows but realized he couldn’t get out of the muck, though he saw no water source to cause mud. He tried to pull his leg and his eyes widened in horror as it merely sunk lower.

TJ skidded to the edge of the muck Loki seemed to be stuck in and crouched down behind some of the thick leaves. He put a finger to his lips, and waited, heart pounding as the two girls ran right past them. After several moments, TJ finally looked at Loki and seemed to realize what had happened . . . Loki was sinking into the ground. “Stop moving!” He ordered with a harsh whisper, not knowing if College and Blush still lurked closeby. He inched closer to where Loki was, eying the muck, recognizing it as something District Four members knew relatively well. Loki had run right into a large pool of quicksand.

Turning fear-filled eyes on TJ, Loki whimpered, “this place is eating me from the ground now!”

“Calm down,” TJ ordered, pale eyes searching the mucky quicksand and then back to Loki, “okay, lean back, towards me. _Slowly_.”

“But, won’t my head get stuck? I’ll sink all the way.” Loki didn’t move at all, trembling and hugging himself.

“It won’t,” TJ assured his ally, keeping his voice low, “lean back, c’mon Lucky, towards me, okay?” He scooted even closer, as close as he could get without sinking in himself.

“You want me to lie down?” Loki asked, trying to sound sarcastic but just sounding terrified.

“No, I want you to _lean back_ ,” TJ adjusted his grip on his spear. Licking his lips, TJ tried again, “you trust me, right?”

“I trust _you_ ,” Loki met TJ’s eyes, “I don’t trust the _ground_.”

“Don’t worry about the ground, listen to me, please,” TJ said, “the _ground_ isn’t telling you to lean back. I am.” Taking a breath and letting it out, the older boy said, “just a little . . . just to distribute your weight . . .”

“Distribute my weight . . . like on cracking ice?” Loki gripped that idea and slowly began to lie down, distributing his weight across the much, everything sinking just a bit, but his head and outstretched arms were closer to TJ.

“Good,” TJ slipped the spear out, right by one of Loki’s hands, “grab on, Lucky. And hold on really tight.”

Not nodding, afraid to, Loki managed to get his fingers around the spear edge. He held on with all his might, whispering, “got it . . .”

Nodding, TJ grabbed his end and with all his strength, started to pull Loki out of the muck. Once he could reach Loki’s shoulders, TJ dropped the spear and looped his arms under Loki’s armpits to drag him up the rest of the way to safety.

Covered in muck and still trembling, once he was on solid ground Loki hugged TJ tight, burying his face in his ally’s chest. “I hate this . . . I hate this . . . I hate this . . .” he said, over and over between sobs.

“Me too,” TJ murmured, hugging Loki tightly, running his hands up and down the younger man’s back, dropping kisses to Loki’s temple. “But, I gotcha. You’re okay.”

Softly, still burrowing against TJ, Loki asked, “if we move, the ground’s gonna eat us again, isn’t it?”

“Just to be safe, I’m gonna say yes,” TJ answered softly, trying to keep as still as possible while holding and comforting Loki. “Just gotta wait an hour, Lucky, just an hour. Then we’ll get outta this wedge and we’ll be okay.”

Nodding, Loki lifted his tear-streaked, grimy face and breathed, “down to the beach, unless it’s too close to ten. I’m not sure what time it is anymore. We’ll have to wait at the tree line and listen in case of that wave.” Burying back into TJ, Loki said, “I want a bath. I want to wash my hair. I want clean clothes.”

“Well, I can run my fingers through your hair to try to get the sand and stuff out,” TJ offered with a small smile, “will that do until you can get your bath?”

A soft chuckle broke from the sixteen year old and he lifted his face once more. HIs voice remained soft, as if afraid volume might open the ground beneath him. “You saved my life.”

Giving Loki a small smile, TJ caressed Loki’s cheek and said, “yeah, well, you saved my ass like four to five times this morning alone. Gotta pay ya back somehow.”

Loki studied TJ’s features and said, “you think the ground is only mushy in some spots? I mean . . .” he hesitantly looked towards the deceptive looking ground nearby which didn’t appear any different from the rest, “it’s not gonna open under us?”

“Stay here,” TJ said softly, dropping a kiss to Loki’s head, and then carefully peeled away from his ally.

“No!” Loki desperately grabbed at TJ, not allowing him to more than shift a little. “Don’t!”

Looking at Loki and then over at the surrounding area, TJ said softly, “how are we gonna know when the hour’s up?”

Loki buried his face in TJ’s chest and shook his head. “I don’t know. And if this wedge is sinking ground then it probably isn’t safe to stay right here, either.” Loki looked at TJ. “I don’t know what to do anymore. Everything is scaring me so much I can’t think anymore. It . . . it seemed so easy when we were training.”

Nodding, TJ dropped another kiss to the top of Loki’s head and said, “c’mon . . . let’s get up,” he kept one arm wrapped around his ally’s shoulders and his other hand held the spear tightly.

Following TJ's lead, Loki carefully got to his feet, his actions stilted and slow, as if afraid he'd set off the ground sinking at any moment. When they weren't in the middle of something the arena was throwing at them, Loki felt so calm and in control, even in the face of the other tributes. But these unknowns, these nightmares, were taking a toll on the logically-inclined boy.

“Good, good,” TJ cooed softly; he slowly began to make the first step, using the spear to tap against ground to make sure it was safe before actually putting his foot down and taking Loki with him. He did the same process for the next step and the step after that.

Not letting TJ go, Loki slowly made his way beside his ally, trying desperately to spot the differences in the land and failing. The only thing he could actually recall about the stuff called quicksand was that it could be anywhere, especially non-sand, and it didn’t look any different from solid land. “Liquefaction,” Loki murmured. “It’s a form of liquefaction.”

Nodding, TJ kept his eyes on the ground where his spear tapped on the jungle ground. He kept it very slow and very careful, not wanting to accidentally miss something.

Loki kept talking softly, “liquefaction is when the water in the ground between rocks and dirt and stuff makes the ground unsteady and causes it to shift. Liquefaction was one of the reasons we lost parts of Panem before it became Panem. But they don’t tell us much about that time because it’s important to know how to live in Panem today, not get lost in the past that won’t come back,” Loki sounded as if he’d begun to recite his history lessons, lessons most young kids got when asking about pre-Panem. He was trying to distract himself from the constant fear, but his babbling skirted subjects they weren’t supposed to ask about.

A very soft pinch came to Loki’s shoulder, TJ not responding or even looking at his ally. He kept his eyes firmly on the ground, his spear gently tapping against earth to make sure they weren’t going to sink. He then let his fingers caress over the spot he’d pinched.

With a frown, Loki looked at TJ, puzzled. “Did you pinch me?” he asked, confused.

“Did I?” TJ looked at Loki and then back at the ground, keeping their steady yet slow pace of walking through the dense jungle towards the beach.

“If you didn’t, then I’ve been bit by something and now we’ve got a new worry since we don’t know if it was poisonous,” Loki commented back, frowning more. “Why’d you pinch me?”

Humming softly, TJ looked at Loki for a few moments, pale eyes conflicting with the light-hearted tone. His eyes were a clear warning, _‘watch what you say;’_ it was a look Loki had gotten from Thor many times.

Loki snapped his mouth shut and let his eyes fall to the ground, not responding any more. He continued following cautiously but kept his mouth shut, not sure what he’d done wrong but realizing he’d bothered TJ somehow. He often bothered people around him when he discussed topics of history or politics or even science, but usually they ended up telling him he was boring them out of their skulls. This time, he’d thought he’d stuck with a topic that was important to them: the shifting ground, but he must’ve said something wrong or annoying for TJ to _pinch_ him and give him _the look_.

Leaning in very close, TJ whispered in Loki’s ear, his warm breath ghosting down the younger man’s neck, “don’t want you targeted.”

“For talking about how the ground works?” Loki asked softly, hurt and confusion in his eyes.

Sighing, TJ soothed his fingers over the spot again, knowing he hadn’t pinched hard enough to cause Loki hardly any pain. “Just . . . be careful?” TJ said softly, looking back at the ground.

Loki nodded but still wished TJ would tell him what was so offensive. He hated when others didn’t explain things to him. Feeling childish suddenly, Loki merely sighed and tried to let it go, concentrating on the ground ahead, as if that would help in the darkness of the night. Only TJ’s spear could really give them a clue what was in front. Softly, without thinking, Loki said, “this whole thing would be so much easier if it wasn’t for the other tributes, you know? Just facing the arena itself.”

Humming softly, TJ quickly glanced at Loki and then back to what he was doing, “yeah . . . but, what would be the _fun_ \- -” He snapped his mouth closed, cutting himself off before he could finish his sentence. He _hated_ having to watch what he said, feeling like anything he said could get the Capitol on his ass and then him or Loki dying of a freak _accident_. 

“I mean, not for the games, obviously. There’s significance to the tributes and all. But, I mean if I were stuck in this place just to survive, it’s be so much easier to work through without the tributes out there competing for the same things.” Loki sighed. Once more the teen had begun to watch what he said, catering to the political aspect of life by sounding as if he approved of and accepted the games.

TJ tripped slightly, causing Loki to gasp and grab for him, but managed to correct himself. Letting out a huff, TJ grumbled and said, “didn’t see that root . . . sorry,” he started tapping for soft spots on the ground.

Finally they broke through the treeline and onto the beach and Loki stumbled in shock. “It’s over . . . that hour’s over,” he whispered. Turning and fiercely hugging TJ, Loki said, “you did it. You got us out!”

Smiling softly, TJ hugged his ally and let out a breath of relief, “ _we_ did it. Everything we do is a team effort.”

Shaking his head and pulling away a bit, Loki said, “no, not really. I’m just the one who can remember a few things. You _do_ them.” He turned and scanned the beach, seeing that the girls from One and Two were set up on the Cornucopia island, in the mouth of the empty shelter. “There goes our sleeping plans,” he muttered.

Sighing when he saw what Loki meant, TJ nodded and said, “well, we could . . .” his words trailed off and his eyes widened when he looked at the wedge next to them. “Holy shit . . . Lucky, _look_ . . .”

Instinctively whirling to face danger, Loki pulled the machete. “That’s . . . damn, that’s _black_. I didn’t know a place could get so dark.” Loki walked towards the section of complete lightlessness. “This is messed up.” That utter darkness ended with the invisible barriers. “Glad we made it to the beach instead of in there . . .” Loki breathed.

“Yeah . . .” A shudder ran down TJ’s spine and there was a barest of whimpers breaking past his lips. TJ was absolutely terrified of darkness . . . what could lurk in the shadows that he couldn’t see? . . . and _that_ dark?

“TJ, how much energy do you have?” Loki asked softly. “Because we can try to figure out what’s in every wedge?” He yawned and flushed, “or maybe tomorrow. I want a bath . . .”

Eyes flickering back to Loki and then over to the girls in the Cornucopia, TJ asked, “you’re sure you wanna? With the girls right in the mouth of the Cornucopia?”

Loki grinned and headed for the water, “if we keep them in sight, we can tell if they’re moving in on us.” He sounded back in control. “And if they want an eyeful, let ‘em look. I want a bath.” He stripped completely and waded into the shallows, taking his clothes with him to try to rinse out a bit, though he’d have to tap a tree to get rid of the salt.

The girls leaned closer to each other to whisper but made no move to approach the bathing tribute. Apparently nighttime and wariness kept them at bay. Loki glanced over to the pair once more and murmured, “course I wouldn’t wanna fall asleep with them right there . . .” he winked at TJ.

Eyes wide with shock, TJ went in after Loki, not stripping off his own clothing. He kept a tight hold on his spear and his pale eyes kept flickering to Collage and Blush and then back to Loki. “You’re . . . uh . . .” his eyes trailed down Loki’s nude form, flushing bright red.

Standing up, letting the water cascade off his body, Loki smiled slowly. “Oh? Like what you see, darling?”

“I . . . um . . .” TJ swallowed thickly, his eyes scanning the area again before going back to Loki. He didn’t want to be known as the tribute who’d gotten a knife in the back because he was ogling his naked ally. “I . . .” he flushed brighter, feeling heat run down the back of his neck, “yes?”

“Good,” Loki stepped from the water onto the sand. “Cause I _love_ what I see.” HIs eyes trailed down TJ’s clothed form before Loki began dressing quickly. “Now I’ll be covered in salt, but at least it’s _clean_ salt, right?” His eyes went back to the obviously watching pair of girls.

“Uh,” TJ cleared his throat and waded out of the water, keeping his senses alert for other tributes but keeping his eyes on Loki. “Clean salt . . . yeah, clean salt . . .”

Once dressed, Loki turned to TJ and pulled the other teen in tight against his body. He kissed TJ light on the lips and whispered, “so, back to the woods for some hammock building and sleep?”

“It’ll take almost an hour to make those hammocks,” TJ sighed and then nodded, kissing Loki lightly again before heading towards the jungle.

Loki grabbed for TJ’s hand and circled the beach with him, out of eyeshot of the girls. “I’ve got a better plan,” he whispered softly. Once they were behind the Cornucopia, the tail pointing at the lightning wedge, Loki grinned at TJ and began headed down one of the spokes towards the Cornucopia, moving quietly.

Eyes widening, TJ looked to the Cornucopia and then at Loki before hurrying after the taller teen. He was slightly less graceful due to his still injured ankle but managed to move quietly as well.

Once at the Cornucopia, Loki nodded to TJ and whispered very softly, “when the tidal wave hits, must be soon, we climb on top while they’re distracted. Then we can sleep safely for a few hours. They won’t know we’re even up there.”

TJ nodded, confirming that he understood Loki’s plan, though he felt a pang of anxiety over the idea that they’d be literally sleeping _right_ above the two tributes who most wanted them dead.

Loki was right, the tidal wave hadn’t been far off. Apparently that dark wedge signaled nine o’clock because within half an hour the crashing roar of the tsunami echoed around the arena. “Now,” Loki whispered as the two girls began talking about the wave and how to avoid it since they weren’t in a section of jungle it didn’t touch. Apparently, neither girl knew it stopped just before the Cornucopia or that it spread over the entire beach, meaning those barriers didn’t extend past the treeline itself. Loki turned and helped TJ up onto the Cornucopia then handed up the spear. He climbed up much as he had that first day and settled, flat, next to TJ, with a grin. The metal was still warm from the sun.

Letting out a very soft breath, one hand clutching his spear very tightly, TJ looked over and gave his ally a small smile in return. He knew he needed to try and get some sleep, and he also knew the chances of Collage and Blush realizing that they were up here were extremely unlikely but that didn’t seem to help his anxiety.

“If you really want to sleep on hammocks, we can go into ten after this wave is done and sleep there,” Loki whispered in his ally’s ear.

TJ shook his head and then let his eyes close, letting out a few more breaths to settle himself down. “I can do this,” he whispered so softly that Loki could barely hear.

Nodding, Loki wrapped an arm around TJ and pulled him close, his neck exposed for TJ’s face if the other boy chose. “Sleep, darling. We’re reasonably safe right here.”

Swallowing thickly, TJ nodded and buried his face in Loki’s neck, the closeness calming him down a lot. After only a few minutes, the older boy’s breath evened out with sleep, his exhaustion winning out over his fear.

Loki slept very lightly that night, merely dozing more or less: a habit he’d developed to combat the tricks his brother’s friends liked to play on him.

**************

TJ woke up with his face still pressed up against Loki’s neck, except now his whole body had seemed to curl up as tightly as it could against the younger teen’s. Blinking a few times, TJ slowly lifted his head and murmured softly, “how long have I been out?” He looked up and could see the sun beginning to make it’s way over the horizon.

“A few hours. It’s maybe seven or eight now? Not quite sure from here. The girls took off to the beach around dawn and met up with some others. The boy from Twelve and Dexsia.” Loki looked at TJ, “I think they changed their alliance.”

“So, they’re forming a _super_ alliance to try and pick off the smaller ones,” TJ said softly, pushing up more, reaching for his spear once more.

Loki snorted, “more like setting those two up for a fall. Dexsia’s a nice girl but hardly the kind someone needs in an alliance where only two will live.”

“But, I doubt they are going to kill Dexsia or the boy from Twelve, until after they’ve picked off a few of the others,” TJ pointed out softly, “easier to kill with four on your side than with two.”

Loki looked at TJ and said, “both of those kids are fourteen, TJ. Those careers are using them for grunt work and fodder. That’s all.” He sat up and stretched like a cat, slow and sensuously. “We gotta get off this Cornucopia. The metal’s gonna keep getting hotter. We need to stay out of the way of that wave, too, so maybe we should stay until after the wave. That way we can tell where we are and go in that section to eat and drink and rest? We can even follow the wedges every hour to see if we can see what’s in each?”

TJ nodded, running his free hand through his hair, his natural curls even more wild due to all the salt in the water and the air. “Except, won’t this metal get _really_ hot by the time that wave hits? That’s still a few hours out.”

Smiling, Loki grabbed one of their water pouches and sipped from it carefully. “Not _on_ the Cornucopia. But, if you’d rather, we can try to find which wedge is active and begin following now. Just gotta watch out for the others.”

Taking the second pouch to take a few sips of the water as well, TJ sighed softly, “so, you wanna hang out around here for a few hours? Hey . . .” TJ frowned softly and looked at Loki, “did you actually sleep at all? Would you like to try and get a little shut eye . . . I can keep watch . . .” TJ flushed at the idea that he’d taken all their resting time, making Loki stay up.

Chuckling, Loki said, “if we can find a safe zone that we know won’t activate for a while but that the others might be afraid to go in, sure. Maybe even try out one of those hammocks. Are they heavy? Can we make a pair and carry them around?” Loki started getting his equipment together.

Nodding, TJ took one last sip before putting the pouch away, “we should be able to carry them around. That way we’ll be able to sleep no matter where we are.” He carefully made his way over to the edge of the Cornucopia, scanning the area to make sure that no other tributes were around.

Loki crawled over beside TJ and grinned. “You gonna jump again or let me show you the easy way this time?” he teased.

Glancing over at Loki, TJ laughed softly, feeling comfortable that he hadn’t seen any other tributes nearby, “by all means,” he gestured with a hand for Loki to continue.

Nodding, Loki checked his stuff then the area again before lowering himself over the side of the Cornucopia lowest to the ground, using the angles for steps. Only a tall person could pull it off, but Loki was only a couple inches taller than TJ, so the other boy should be able to manage. Finally, Loki looked around again then grinned up at TJ.

TJ watched and then copied Loki’s actions, sliding down the lowest edge of the Cornucopia before landing softly next to his ally. With a smile, TJ nodded, “you’re right. That’s a lot easier.”

“I was about to tell you yesterday, but you were already over the side and jumping down. Woulda saved you some pain. How’s that ankle?” Loki knelt down to pull up TJ’s cut pant leg so he could check the injury.

“It’s still a little sore but not nearly as bad as before,” TJ answered honestly, looking down at the ankle Loki inspected.

Nodding, Loki cupped his hand and bathed the area in salt water then used his own sleeve to dry it. He smoothed on some more antivenom then bound it in the second fur they’d acquired, the clean one.

“Thanks, Lucky,” TJ smiled at his friend, letting the younger tribute bind his ankle.

Standing up, Loki suddenly leaned in and stole a quick kiss. “So, if we head towards the way the tail points, that’s lightning. But then we’d be in the wrong direction. We want to _follow_ the wedges not try to stay ahead of them. So, maybe if we head directly opposite then clockwise, we can catch up to the barrier and follow it?”

TJ nodded, “sounds like a pretty good plan. And then once we catch up to it, we can rest in that wedge and get some food. Hopefully every wedge has the trees where we can stock up on our water supply.”

“I’d like to rest in the tidal wave wedge. We’d have twelve hours if we stayed there and probably not be pursued there. The other tributes seem to have their own methods. You know, we haven’t seen the others? I mean beyond the four I watched this morning, there should be seven others, and we haven’t spotted them.”

“Everyone is probably trying the tactic of _out-survive_ ,” TJ said with a nod, his fingers flexing on his spear, and then looked around again. “I hope we don’t run into any others . . . I don’t really want to . . .” the seventeen year old sighed softly and shook his head.

Loki looked at TJ. “If action doesn’t happen, the gamemakers will drive us together by releasing mutts or changing things. Last year they threw fire at the girl from Twelve until she re-joined the main area.”

“So, don’t get too far away from the others,” TJ nodded and then asked, “okay, so, which wedge did you want to start in?”

“Exactly opposite the tail. Six o’clock.” He started down the spoke of rocky land towards his chosen destination.

TJ followed close behind, still slightly slower due to his ankle, but definitely able to keep up with his ally. Once they made it to the sand, TJ asked softly, though his tone was conversational, “when we get outta here . . . and get home, what’s the first thing you’re going to do?” Even though he talked with Loki, TJ’s pale eyes constantly scanned the area, his hand holding the spear at the ready. The slightly smaller boy wasn’t letting his guard down.

“Take a long shower,” Loki said. “You?”

“Probably hug Dugg . . . and then go take a shower when he tells me I stink,” TJ grinned, giving Loki a quick wink.

Chuckling, Loki said, “I’ll hug my family _after_ I bathe. I’ve got a reputation back home of _never_ stinking,” he teased.

“Ah, yes,” TJ nodded, amiably, “reputations are _very_ important, after all. Especially since you’re gonna be a legend in the Capitol.”

Very softly, for TJ only, Loki said, “I’ll be a sore spot for the Capitol if I survive. A reminder that the Capitol isn’t even safe.”

Looking to Loki, TJ tilted his head slightly, “well . . . maybe? Maybe not? Maybe they’ll throw grand parades in your honor for being the first tribute _and_ the first victor from the Capitol.” He tried to spin a more positive outlook for Loki.

Still softly, wrapping an arm around TJ’s neck to drag im close so Loki could whisper in his ear, Loki said, “ever since the card was read, there have been quiet grumbles _against_ the games. Whoever wrote that card should have realized that seventy five years later, there may have been people who didn’t think the Capitol had any hand in that war.” Backing slightly to catch TJ’s eyes, Loki continued, “and since that reading, dissidents have been on the rise. And people are starting to realize that making kids kill each other in honor of a long ago victory might be a bit . . . _stupid_.”

Watching Loki closely for several moments, TJ didn’t say anything, taking in everything that he’d been told. After several moments, the older tribute slowly nodded. He couldn’t believe that citizens in the _Capitol_ were starting to grumble about the games . . . maybe the games would be abolished . . . maybe things would finally start to change for the better.

“So,” Loki pointed out, “a living reminder of the games and how it affects real people instead of some distant nobodies will drive the Capitol nuts. If I live, I have to find a place to disappear from the public eyes if possible.”

“Can always come to Four,” TJ offered very softly, glancing at Loki and then at the jungle ahead of them as they made their way through the wedge.

“I’m not sure if I’d be allowed. Travel is restricted among districts, and even to and from the Capitol. Capitol citizens are kept ignorant and placated, for the most part. And those in power might not let me travel to any of the other districts.” Loki had apparently been thinking about more than just winning the games; he’d been thinking about how it would affect his life.

“We’ll figure everything out,” TJ assured his ally, “after all this is over . . . we’ll . . . we’ll figure out how this is gonna work.” He tried to ignore the constant reminder of what _his_ life would most likely be like if he and Loki made it out of the arena.

Loki nodded, letting the subject drop for the moment. “Here we are,” Loki gestured to the wedge. He led TJ inside the turned right and began carefully working his way towards the barrier, unsure just how distant it was.

TJ followed where Loki lead, working this way through the jungle towards the barrier of the active wedge. Leaning in close to Loki, TJ whispered in his friend’s ear, “I’d let you stay with me in a heartbeat.”

Loki leaned over and stole a kiss, smiling softly. “Heaven on earth,” he whispered back.

The sound of sobbing came to them from up ahead. A girl seemed to be confused and babbling and crying. “No, _you’re_ insane! It’s water. We put salt in water for lots of reasons, so this isn’t any different!”

“Oh, no,” TJ murmured softly, eyes widening. If he understood correctly from what little he heard, it sounded as if this girl wanted to drink saltwater . . . which could drive someone mad from continued dehydration. He looked to Loki, “should we try to warn them . . . maybe . . . maybe it isn’t too late?”

“Too late?” Loki looked at TJ and shook his head. “You know in training anyone who went to the survival station was told not to drink saltwater because it makes things worse and doesn’t help at all. Do you think she skipped that?” He began removing his machete from his hip, though, and started cautiously towards the other tribute, not knowing how many might be with her.

TJ followed suit, holding his spear out to use at any moment. He hated the idea that someone was desperate enough for water that they’d actually think about consuming saltwater.

A cannon sounded across the arena. Loki shook his head, but they could still hear the sobbing. “We might be too late, drinking saltwater or not, TJ. The body shuts down without water.” He knew that most tributes would have turned around and let the other die, not having to get their own hands dirty while taking out more competition. But, he couldn’t do that. He had to try.

TJ didn’t stop either, continuing his way towards the sound of the sobbing.

As they broke through the trees into a small clearing with a pool of apparently saltwater, the cannon went off again. Two tributes lay on the ground, one looking like he was sick but unbreathing. The other was a female and blood covered her neck and torso. Standing over both was another sick looking male with a bloodied rock. Eland, the boy from Ten, looked at them and sobbed softly, a different sound from that earlier. “She was gonna . . .” he gestured to the girl, his twin sister, Vix, who also held a sharp rock. The boy who’d died was Shelby, from Eleven.

TJ looked at the two dead tributes, then Loki, before he settled his gaze on Eland.

Loki turned and quickly chopped at the tree closest, releasing a stream of water. He grabbed the boy and forced his head under the stream then turned and strode off, leaving the boy and the bodies. “Teej, leave him,” he said, his voice harsh.

Blinking, TJ licked his lips and only hesitated a moment before following Loki’s orders and hurrying after him. He was able to quickly catch up, “you . . . you okay?” He asked softly.

“He killed her because she was going to kill him. Over water they had no clue was in the trees.” Loki looked at TJ then back the way they headed. “And that other kid probably didn’t have water, either. The entire group.” With a sudden shudder, Loki said, “he chose _dog_ . . . loyal and loving.”

“I . . . she was insane with dehydration,” TJ said softly, “I doubt he had a choice . . .” he paused for a moment and then reached out to put his hand on Loki’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“They were twins, Teej,” Loki whispered.

“You don’t think I didn’t think of that right away?” TJ asked softly, pale eyes pained, though it was obvious he tried to stay strong, keep everything under control. “I’d hate to be in the position that they were in . . .”

Loki suddenly turned and hugged TJ tightly. “I’m glad your twin’s a boy, too. The only way you’d both be reaped is in a double Quell, but that was twenty-five years ago. He’s safe for another year.” Loki had never met TJ’s twin, but he still felt the possible trauma that losing Dugg would be.

Nodding, TJ let out a shuddering breath and buried his face in Loki’s neck, “he only has one more year . . .” shaking himself, the older teen pulled back to meet his friend’s eyes. “One more year and then . . . and then this whole thing will be over for us . . .” he didn’t mention the fact that if Dugg got married and had kids that _they’d_ be put into the reaping . . . or the fact that after this, both him and Loki would be mentors and forced to live through the games, again and again.

Loki gave another hug then let go to begin leading TJ towards the barrier, hoping to reach it soon so they could tell just what time it was and where they were. “Once we find the barrier, we’ll get food and refill the water.”

TJ nodded, continuing to keep up with Loki, despite still walking with a slight limp. “And you’ll need to get some rest, Lucky. You have to sleep.”

Nodding, drooping from exhaustion and worry, Loki didn’t argue. “Sleep, yes, if you’re sure. A few hours would be nice. You can help me make a hammock and climb into it.”

Snorting softly, TJ nodded, “yeah, I’ll teach you how to get into the hammock. Of course, Dugg’s been at it for seventeen years and still falls out.” He tossed a worried glance towards his ally, “you sure you can make it, Lucky? Do you need to stop here?”

“The barrier is better. So we have twelve hours if we can’t move on right off.” Loki nodded. “I’ve gone through a long time without sleep before, I can manage for now.” He gave TJ a worried smile. “Or do you think I’ll fall into the dirt?”

“You look exhausted,” TJ answered honestly, taking a step closer to Loki, watching the taller teen closely, “you stayed up all night . . . you should have woken me . . .”

Chuckling, Loki shook his head, “I dozed. Really, I’m used to sleeping lightly when Thor’s friends are over. They play jokes on me and I’ve learned to sleep light. Of course, I’ll need full sleep soon, but I was fine last night.”

“Just let me know if it gets to be too much,” TJ said, giving Loki another small, worried smile.

Nodding again, Loki said, “oh, definitely. You know me. I can’t give up my beauty sleep for something as mundane as the Games.” He grinned at TJ and began walking again.

Snorting, TJ shook his head and started walking after Loki. With the two tributes from this morning dead, they were up to fifteen out of twenty-six. They were over halfway through the Games . . . and with each tribute that died, even if they tried to help them or not, they were one step closer to him and Loki becoming Victors.

It took some time before they found the barrier, right up aside a wedge they couldn’t identify by what they saw or heard. Nothing seemed unusual about the wedge beyond the barrier. Loki looked at TJ. “When I wake up, we can follow the barrier again. We have at least ten hours.”

Nodding, TJ started to look around, grabbing supplies he’d need to make a hammock. He could make a second one while Loki rested. “Sounds great,” TJ nodded and began to weave, making a strong, sturdy hammock that would be able to hold Loki’s weight with no issue.

While TJ worked on the hammock, Loki refilled their pouches with fresh water and set a couple of snares.

By the time Loki finished, TJ had completed the hammock. When the younger tribute returned, TJ held up the finely made hammock and said, “your bedroom awaits!” He grinned and got up, “let’s get you all set up.”

Smiling, eyes drooping, Loki nodded. “Check the snares in a couple hours for food, darling?” He walked over to watch TJ string up the hammock and listen to the instructions for carefully getting in and balancing.

After he’d gone through some basic tips with Loki over how to lay in the hammock, TJ let the younger boy get comfortable and set up himself. He sat, his spear within grabbing distance, where he’d be able to see the area around them.

Loki had only one spill trying to get in then he successfully lay quietly in the hammock. He wasn’t a big mover in his sleep so he was fairly stable as he drifted off to sleep.

As Loki slept, TJ hardly made any noise, working on a few more traps; he kept his senses vigilant for any signs of another tribute or some other unknown horror that the gamemakers decided to throw at them. When left with only his thoughts, he found himself thinking of life after the games . . . life with Loki. Would the Capitol let Loki move to District Four? Would Loki actually _want_ to when faced with the option? TJ knew how dangerous it was, but he knew that he was falling more and more for Loki with each day that passed. He hoped that the younger tribute would be able to move to District Four . . . that Loki was actually telling the truth and not playing some angle for the viewers.


	8. Arena: Day Three and Morning Four: the Second Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Canon-typical death, Miscommunication, Violence, Severe Injury, Medical procedures in the field, Masturbation**

The crashing of the tidal wave through a nearby wedge woke Loki up and he laid there, listening, eyes wide. “We’re in nine o‘clock then?” he asked softly, “or eight maybe?”

Looking over from where he was skinning a furry creature that one of Loki’s snares had caught, TJ made a soft humming noise, “yeah, we’re pretty damn close to the tidal wave.” The older boy looked back at his task, cleaning the animal in preparation for their meal.

“We’re next to a barrier, so we’re not in nine, and we didn’t see anything unusual like that thick dark, so we’re not in eight.” He yawned. “Must be in seven. Still not sure what’s in this wedge, but not sticking around another seven hours to find out, either.” Then Loki’s eyes drifted shut and he fell back to sleep.

TJ nodded to himself, looking over to see that Loki had fallen back asleep. He didn’t say anything else, going back to what he had been doing before. He knew that Loki needed as much sleep as possible. Being exhausted could easily get Loki killed.

Only two more hours passed, the distant lightning striking in twelve seeming to trigger an automatic wake up response, before Loki sat up and tumbled from the hammock. He never complained, merely getting up, checking himself for injuries, then beginning to unstring the hammock and tightly roll it up for travel. “Hey,” he yawned, quietly.

“Hey,” TJ said in return; he handed over some cooked meat as well as one of the pouches of water, “get enough sleep?”

Nodding, Loki said, “enough for now. You tired or able to follow the wedges? I think we should go to the beach and see where the storm is hitting, which is most likely where it always hits . . . the place where the tail points. Then we go into the wedge right before that and follow along the treeline as the wedges open up. That way we can figure out what’s possibly in each.” He began eating and drinking, the noon oppressive under the canopy of jungle already, causing Loki to sweat.

TJ nodded and started cleaning up, dousing the small cooking fire by scooping up handfuls of the jungle dirt. Sweat beaded on TJ’s brow, his brunet curls sticking at his temples. The older tribute took a drink of his water before standing up and turning towards the nearest tree to refill his pouch. Walking back to Loki, TJ finished putting things into his makeshift backpack and grabbed up his spear. “Can’t wait for a cool shower,” TJ murmured.

Nodding, Loki shot him a sympathetic smile. “Told you, shower _then_ greet my family. That’s my victory plans.” He refilled his pouch and settled his small store of equipment around his person. “Ready,” Loki announced, brushing back his tangled black curls from his neck.

“We could cut and braid some vine to pull your hair back?” TJ offered, gesturing to Loki’s head with his free hand. “Might give you some relief off your neck.”

Chuckling, the raven-haired teen agreed readily enough, “sounds good. We can braid as we walk.” He used his machete to cut a length of vine then began moving through the dense undergrowth towards the beach, braiding slowly as he walked.

TJ followed close behind Loki, limping through the dense jungle. He knew that he had an advantage over the other tributes in the arena, even with the stifling, humid heat TJ was better accustomed to. However, even _he_ was struggling with the heavy air, the _all consuming_ heat that seemed to bake the arena during the daytime hours. He worried that Loki may be worse than he looked and trying to pull a brave face.

Breaking through the treeline to the beach, a fresh breeze greeted the pair and Loki immediately looked around for any other tributes. He nodded and gestured down a few wedges. “There, just slipping into . . .” studying the layout, Loki calculated then added, “three. The girls.” Blush and Collage had just disappeared into wedge three. Looking at TJ, Loki said, “we still don’t know what’s in that one.”

“Well, let’s let them figure it out,” TJ said softly, looking at Loki and then at the wedge the girls had entered. “And let’s keep away from them. We don’t want a battle . . . wait, weren’t Dexsia and the boy from Twelve, Ashton, supposed to be with them?”

“Could have ducked in before I spotted them,” Loki said. “Unless cannons sounded while I slept?” He began pulling his hair back from his neck and using the braided vine to tie it up in a very small bun.

“No,” TJ shook his head, his pale eyes flickering back to Loki, “no cannons at all. It was all very . . . quiet.”

With a nod, Loki said, “well, let’s stick to the beach while we walk and we can slip into the trees whenever we reach a new wedge barrier? That way we can see what’s going on. This is a cooler place than in that treeline, and we can keep an eye on that team. They can hardly come towards us without going through a wedge about to activate.”

“Sounds good,” TJ answered, “and we get out of that damn jungle for a bit. If we get hungry, I can get some fish for us to eat.”

Loki nodded. “Teej? You have any allergies?” he asked softly, trying to keep lower than any nearby microphones.

Frowning softly, TJ looked at Loki and shook his head, “not that I know of. You?”

Nodding, Loki softly said, “penicillin.”

“What’s that?” TJ asked, looking a little confused.

“It’s used to stop life threatening infections.” Loki looked at TJ.

“That seems like a dangerous thing to be allergic to, then,” TJ said, taking a step out onto the beach.

“Well, there are other medicines which can do the same job, so it’s not so bad. But if I’m given penicillin, I’ll swell up, stop breathing, get a rash inside and out . . . basically die very horribly.”

“Got it,” TJ nodded, looking over at Loki as they walked towards the most recently active wedge.

“I asked because of that boy from Two, the one who died after eating the shellfish. I wasn’t sure if anything in this place would do that to you.” Loki gestured to the edge of the lightning wedge, the storm dying off. “There, one o’clock.”

“And we don’t know what’s in the one o’clock wedge, do we?” TJ asked, eyeing the wedge for a moment before turning his eyes back to Loki.

“No, we don’t. Let’s go into . . .” he shuddered, “lightning wedge since it stopped and check out the barrier for one.”

Nodding, TJ glanced around before stepping into the jungle once more, already feeling the heat increase under the dense trees.

Loki stood with TJ, watching from the barrier wall as a thick grey fog seemed to fill the wedge. He frowned, “that’s creepy. Wonder if there’s more to it than a simple fog?” He stepped back onto the beach and began crossing to the other edge of that wedge so they could take in the results in two in an hour.

TJ followed Loki back out onto the beach. The older boy seemed to be very content with following Loki’s lead, doing whatever the taller tribute wanted. Despite being the older and the more _experienced_ with survival, TJ let Loki take the reigns easily. Once they made it on the beach once more, sighing in relief at the slight breeze, TJ offered Loki a small smile, “we’re halfway through the third day . . .”

Nodding, Loki sighed, “I know. It means that there’s less of us, too.” He looked at TJ. “We’re eleven. Once we hit eight, it becomes really intense in the Capitol. The top eight are always a sign that the betting is getting heavy and the gifts expensive.”

“The beginning of the end?” TJ commented softly, shaking his head before meeting Loki’s eyes. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around the way the Capitol treated the games. Even in District Four, a _career_ district, there weren’t parties to celebrate the reaping or the Hunger Games. Just because District Four produced career tributes, didn’t make the games any less hard to watch . . . the odds were still very much against a single tribute. District Four hadn’t had a victor in several years.

“Down to the top third, basically. According to some betters, weeded out the chaff, now we’re looking at potential victors.” Loki kept his voice low, low enough not to be picked up. The information wouldn't bother Capitol viewers, but might enrage the districts to hear about all the parties and such while their kids killed each other. And anything that might upset the districts could be called sedition by the Capitol. Loki didn’t need a mutt put on his ass because he mentioned the Top Eight, even though anyone older than fourteen understood the concept just from watching the games. Apparently, most district tributes tried to ignore the idea that hitting Top Eight was significant to the change in gift costs and sponsors.

Sighing softly, TJ nodded, “I just can’t wait until this whole thing is over . . .” He looked up at the sky and then tilted his head, “huh,” he murmured very softly, “the sky shimmers . . . like how the wedges do when the border is activated.”

Nodding, Loki glanced up then back at the edge of wedge two, stopping their walk and settling in to wait. “That’s because the ceiling is made of the same stuff. That way they can control lighting and temperature and the mutts don’t get out. We’re in a big dome for this arena.”

“Are not all the arenas in a dome?” TJ asked, looking to Loki, curious about the other half of the games people didn’t see.

“Nope, different sizes and shapes for the different concepts,” Loki smiled at TJ. “This one’s a dome probably because of the circular shape, like a clock.”

“And have you,” TJ dropped his tone even lower, watching Loki carefully, “ever _toured_ some of the arenas? Like how you said before . . . after the games were over?”

“Not me, specifically,” Loki shook his head. “Mother wouldn’t allow it, saying those are historical areas of respect to the fallen. That we shouldn’t go traipsing on graves, even though they aren’t buried there. Father never could since he’s always tending to security matters. Thor has no interest in visiting arenas. He’s been studying security under Father.” The tall raven-haired boy looked thoughtful. “If I had to choose one arena to visit, though, I’d see if the very first one survived and what it was like. That’s before the parties and sponsors, when it was strictly about reminding the country what happens when you defy the Capitol.” Loki looked at TJ. “You?”

“Have _I_ toured any of the arenas?” TJ frowned softly

“No, goofy,” Loki chuckled. “Which one would you visit?”

“None of them,” TJ answered honestly, shaking his head, “I . . . don’t care how historic or whatever. I plan to stay as far from an arena as possible after all this is over.”

Frowning, Loki said, “it was a hypothetical question. An _‘if you had to’_ sort of thing.” Loki looked away, watching as the fog seemed to ease, signaling the wedge change. Apparently, a rain was falling in two. He seemed withdrawn as he stood and edged closer to the barrier, just in the treeline once more.

TJ followed, getting to his feet and walking towards the treeline again. “Is that . . . _blood_? It . . . it looks like blood . . .” He eyed the thick sheet of dark red falling behind the barrier of the wedge.

Loki walked up to the barrier and nodded. “Think so.” He crossed his arms and turned, as if uncaring that the gamemakers would drench a wedge in blood every twelve hours, and made his way back to the beach. He moved to the other edge of the two wedge, ignoring the blood, and sat down to sip at his water and wait.

Limping back to where Loki sat, TJ eased down beside his ally and took out his own pouch to sip at. “So,” the older teen drawled softly, “your brother, Thor, what’s he like?”

Loki shot TJ an annoyed look then sighed and looked back at the bloody wedge. “Big, handsome, friendly, strong, stupid, and loveable. Everyone loves Thor.”

“Oh,” TJ said softly, not missing the look Loki had shot him. The smaller boy didn’t say anything else, not wanting to annoy his ally. He was known back home to be rather talkative once he got to know someone.

“You make no sense,” Loki murmured, still glaring at the wedge beside them.

“I’m . . . sorry?” TJ frowned, bringing his long legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees, keeping the spear right next to his body. “I won’t ask anymore questions.”

Shaking his head, Loki shot him another glare. “Fine, make me feel like an ass _and_ a brute.”

Blinking, TJ looked at Loki and then back towards the water, “I’m . . . I’m sorry? I didn’t . . .” the brunet snapped his mouth closed, not wanting to upset Loki any further. He hadn’t realized that his questions had annoyed Loki so much . . . and he had no idea what he’d done to make Loki feel like an ass and a brute.

Loki kept his eyes on the blood-streaked barrier. He watched as four figures, apparently humans, began beating at the barrier, stuck inside the wedge of blood. He didn’t really care about them, knowing those tributes either wanted him dead or would be dead soon anyway, if not by blood rain then by something else. But not caring just made him feel worse, since it proved TJ right. Loki felt like a callous ass even more.

Glancing over his shoulder, hearing the pounding behind them, TJ asked, softly, “do you want to move? There isn’t anything we can do for them . . .”

“Once the wedge opens, we can point them to the water if they’re eyes are full of blood. That way they can wash off,” Loki murmured. He hugged himself, merely watching the four desperate tributes outside of their reach.

Sighing, TJ got to his feet and limped towards the water; he didn’t know why Loki had gotten so upset all of a sudden but felt like anything he said only made it worse. TJ understood being upset over the games; hell, he didn’t like this any more than the next tribute stuck in this arena . . . but, it wasn’t _his_ fault. TJ didn’t wander far, just enough to give Loki some space, some time to calm down and regain himself.

The wedge opened at last and the next one closed off, monkey muttations screeching at the edge of the barrier, unable to get to them. But they had bigger problems as the four bloody tributes hurried, stumbling, out of the wedge. One threw itself on Loki and started trying to slash him with a sword, yelling incoherently about not _doing_ anything but watch and laugh.

Loki fumbled for his knife, having dropped the machete, and tried to block the blows, blood all over him.

Whirling around, TJ sprinted up the beach. Luckily, he had thought to grab his spear so had a weapon as he tackled the blinded, bloody tribute off of Loki. He rolled on top of the other tribute, unidentifiable under all the blood, and growled, “we couldn’t get to you behind that barrier.” Just the fact that he hadn’t immediately killed the other tribute when he had the chance spoke volumes.

Loki sat up and cradled ons left forearm in his right hand, snarling, “and I wouldn’t help you anyway, bitch.” He struggled to his feet. Whirling on the other three who seemed uncertain and horrified, Loki barked out, “the ocean’s that way!” And he gestured with his head, heading into the treeline instead of the water, his machete and one knife left behind on the sands with the rest of his equipment.

Looking up, TJ frowned severely at Loki’s retreating figure and gave the tribute he was on a shove with the haft of his spear before getting up. He managed to grab Loki’s gear and limp his way into the jungle after his ally. He prayed that the other tributes were too blinded and shocked to go after him since he held too much.

Several voices from the beach sounded in a confusion of noise, one thing breaking through the cacophony: they were apparently dragging their ally to the water so all four could clean up.

Loki, for his part, had stopped just beyond the treeline and was using his remaining knife to try to hack at the bark of a water tree, tears streaming down his face through the spatters of blood.

“Stop,” TJ ordered, his tone stern, nearly harsh as he dropped Loki’s backpack and other knife. He set his spear down and walked up to the tree with the machete in hand.

Loki stopped, head hanging and hand dropping.

“What’s wrong?” TJ asked, watching Loki carefully, pale eyes concerned.

“That bitch, Collage, got my arm,” Loki said quietly, sounding defeated, like he was crying.

“Is it bad?” TJ asked, holding out his free hand.

“Yeah, think so. Hurts like it’s on fire.” Loki merely stood there, head bowed. His voice had come out tight and weak, tears streaming. His left arm was dripping blood and looked far more covered than any of the rest of him.

Frowning severely, TJ gently pried away the tattered sleeve of Loki’s suit to get a better look. A pit of dread filled his stomach as he saw a deep gash on Loki’s arm . . . deep enough that TJ could see bone. Taking and releasing a breath, TJ said, “you’re gonna be fine, Lucky,” he walked back to the discarded bag and pulled out Loki’s pouch of water. He carefully poured some water on the wound, trying to figure out what was injury and what was just blood.

Loki sobbed and bit his right hand, going very pale. He swayed and leaned on the tree he’d been trying to cut.

“You’re gonna be okay,” TJ tried to reassure his ally again, worried about the severity of the wound and the amount of blood seeping from it.

Pale skin sweating from both the hot jungle air and the reaction to the injury, Loki lifted his ice-green eyes and whimpered, “why do you even care? You already know what a jerk I am. Why no one wants to be my friend. I’m better off . . .” he sobbed.

“Stop that,” TJ ordered, bending to grab Loki’s other knife to cut off the taller tribute’s sleeve. He used the fabric to tie tightly right above the injury, trying to slow the flow of blood. “I never said anything like that.”

“Gonna need stitches,” Loki offered on a sob. “And you didn’t have to say it. I could tell from the way you basically slapped me mentally when I talked about arenas. I’m an asshole.”

“Oh, so now you can read minds,” TJ nodded, pouring another small amount of water on the wound to clear away the blood once more.

Loki fell silent and tried to pull his arm away. Very softly he said, “I’m just holding you back. Stupid, useless Capitol kid.”

“ _Stop it_ ,” TJ growled, holding firm on Loki’s arm, “don’t you fucking give up on me now. You’re going to be fine,” the older boy looked down at the wound and wondered where the hell he was going to get the supplies to stitch a wound. He’d managed to somewhat slow the flow of blood, but he knew he needed something more.

A soft chiming noise rang above them and a silver parachute fell nearby, catching on a branch at eye level.

Looking over, TJ quickly snatched up the parachute and opened the gift, blood smearing all over the silver container. In the container, TJ saw two curved needles, some thread, something that TJ could only assume was some type of antibiotic, and a thick pad of bandaging. The attached note merely displayed a Capitol City symbol and the letters FO. Walking back over, TJ guided Loki so that the younger boy was sitting. “Got a gift from your Momma, Lucky,” TJ murmured, immediately going to work at trying to stitch Loki’s wound. He’d paid attention during the first aid training vid . . . but having to actually _do it_ was another thing entirely. 

Watching his arm and not TJ’s face, something patients were usually warned against. Loki said, “you have to stitch a bit deeper than surface or they’ll pull out, but not too deep. You remember watching it with me?” He sounded calmer, more neutral and less self-abusive. Almost detached.

Letting out a breath, TJ nodded and carefully threaded one of the needles and got to work. Surprisingly, TJ’s hands didn’t shake.

“Stitch and tie off each individually. Remember?” Loki asked, still watching his arm as if it weren’t attached. He was pale and his voice almost far away, but present enough to denote Loki would probably hold off fainting for a moment. He picked up several leaves from a nearby edible plant and put them in his mouth, chewing.

Nodding, TJ completed each stitch, working his way up Loki’s arm until it was over. Once done with that, TJ poured a small amount of the antibiotic on the wound and covered it with the thick bandage the length of Loki’s forearm. 

Loki watched as TJ used the third parachute to cover the bandage protectively then tied it on with vines. He lifted his eyes at last just as TJ was going to release the tourniquet. “We’re collecting medicine, aren’t we?” he gave a ghost of a smile then passed out against the tree.

**************

Sometime in the next hour or two, a cannon sounded. Loki was so pale and his breathing seemed non-existent . . . and he didn’t even stir at the sound of the cannon.

Looking over, TJ called out softly, “Lucky?” He prayed that the younger man was still alive.

Loki didn’t react, merely laying there with his arm propped over his abdomen like he’d been placed. Eyes widening, TJ inched over and tried to determine if Loki still breathed. Very subtly, Loki’s arm moved with the rising and falling of his chest and stomach. He breathed, but very softly. Letting out a breath of relief, TJ slumped slightly and nodded, not moving to bother the resting tribute.

**************

Several hours later, another cannon sounded just as darkness began to fall. The pair would have to move or risk being soaked in blood rain at two in the morning. “Lucky,” TJ called out softly again, shouldering both packs. He’d tied the machete to his belt using vines and stuck Loki’s knives in one of the packs. “Lucky . . . we gotta move . . .”

Opening his eyes at last, Loki groaned softly then eased to a sitting position. “Teej? You . . . you’re still here?”

“Course I am,” TJ said and then moved to wrap his free arm around Loki’s waist, using his spear to help support the extra weight as the smaller boy carefully eased Loki to his feet, “but, we gotta move to another wedge . . .”

“Okay, we can do that. Wanna move to the current wedge and sit outside it?” Loki asked, mind already beginning to race. “Should be what? Nine o’clock right now. We sit at eight and . . . oh, wait, tidal wave. We should go to the Cornucopia unless Collage and her team are there? Think we can climb?” Loki couldn’t help rambling. He always did when in pain.

“We can look,” TJ nodded and then began to lead them out of the dense jungle, keeping a supportive arm around Loki. He felt exhausted, not having trusted anything to doze off for even a moment while Loki was so out of it.

“We still got the hammocks? We can go into eight and string them then sleep for a bit in the cool night air?” Loki blinked, waking up more and more as they walked.

Letting out a breath, TJ nodded, “okay, we can do that, then.” He started in the direction of eight.

“How’s your ankle, darling?” Loki said without thinking to censor his words. “If you need some of Mother’s medicine, you should use it.”

“I’m fine,” TJ swallowed, carrying on in the direction of their chosen wedge, limping and supporting some of Loki’s weight as well as both the packs. “Let’s just get somewhere you can rest some more . . .”

Frowning fiercely, Loki said, “no, this is a partnership and I’ve hogged all the time. You need rest, too.” He sounded far more in control than earlier in the day.

“Can we argue about this when we get there?” TJ huffed.

“What, can’t argue and walk at the same time?” Loki asked, still moving in the direction of Eight. He suddenly nuzzled his face into TJ’s neck and whispered, “thanks for sticking by me, even though I’m an asshole.”

“Still don’t know what the hell I did to make you think that,” TJ muttered and finally broke into the eighth hour wedge.

“You basically . . . well, your reaction to the arena question. You were so . . . disapproving of my answer.” Loki frowned softly.

“I don’t recall telling you I was disapproving. I just said I wouldn’t visit any arenas . . .” TJ said.

“You didn’t have to. Your body language said so,” Loki murmured, but he continued walking, leaning on TJ but taking more and more of his own weight.

Finally, they reached a decent clearing that was pretty well hidden by large trees. Panting softly, TJ eased Loki down on a large root.

Loki refused to sit, instead leaning on a tree. “I can work one-handed if you need help?” he offered.

“I don’t need help,” TJ said, pulling out one hammock and beginning to set it up between two trees.

“Because you don’t _need_ help, or because I’m a useless ass?” Loki asked. He smiled softly.

“DId I say that?” TJ huffed, securing the hammock and making sure the ties were done well and wouldn’t slip while Loki tried to rest.

“I’m asking to clarify,” Loki shot back, still smiling softly. “I just realized this entire day we’ve _both_ been making assumptions without clarification.”

“Will you just get in your hammock?” TJ said, taking a step back, keeping weight off his right ankle. 

Smile fading, Loki picked up the packs, minus the other hammock, and began hanging them carefully, using one hand, in a tree. “Sure,” he commented, voice neutral once more. Finally, he climbed carefully into his hammock and lay there, not talking or moving.

“What did I do now?” TJ asked, noting Loki’s attitude right away.

“Nothing. It’s me. I’m the ass.” Loki had his back to TJ, his injured arm lying free on his hip and thigh. “Get some rest. I don’t have the strength to haul you around like a sack of dead fish _You’re_ the one with that strength.”

“We can’t both be sleeping, Lucky,” TJ pointed out softly, though he moved to start setting up the second hammock.

Loki seemed to freeze and said, “then if you don’t trust the others to stay away from this wedge, which is the quicksand wedge, then I’ll stay the hell awake. I’ve slept all day. You sleep now.” Loki began to carefully shift in the hammock to sit up.

“But, you need your rest,” TJ said, tying the second hammock securely off the ground.

“And you’re limp is getting worse and you refuse to use medicine on it. Don’t think that just because I’m self-centered I didn’t notice.” Loki shot TJ a glare.

“Stop putting words in my mouth!” TJ exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

“I never said those were _your_ words,” Loki growled. “They’re everyone else’s.” He slid from the hammock and sank onto the ground. “Get rest.”

“Please . . . just . . . _rest_ ,” TJ sounded like he begged; he moved over to the pack and pulled out the antibiotic, “I’ll use the damn medicine. I was going to once we got settled.”

“How come when I suggest something, you react as if it’s a bad or stupid idea then go and do it later. Would it kill you to say, _‘sure, Loki, once we settle’_?” Loki frowned up at TJ. “And the entire reason we chose this wedge and hammocks was so we could _both_ rest with little chance of being attacked, since we’d hear them coming.”

“Fine, if I put this on my ankle and get into my hammock, will you rest?” TJ asked sitting down on a large root so that he could unwrap his injured ankle.

“No, I think I’ll go hunt up all the other tributes and spike them while they sleep,” Loki growled then climbed carefully into his hammock, grumbling to himself. “Wasn’t that what I’d been saying all this time?”

TJ closed his eyes and took several breaths, letting each out slowly, before opening his eyes again and putting a small amount of the antibiotic on his welts. He looked at the fur which had been used to cover the injury and decided against wrapping it again. Without saying anything, TJ climbed into his own hammock, back to Loki, and closed his eyes.

Softly, but loud enough to be heard, Loki said, “good night, darling.”

“Night,” TJ called back, just as softly.

The anthem played loudly, causing Loki’s eyes to shoot open, and he watched as four tributes were displayed, one by one: the boy from Six, the twins from Ten, and the boy from Eleven. Sighing, Loki said, “down to nine now.”

“We’re almost there,” TJ commented softly.*

“Third day and down to nine. How messed up is that? This arena’s killing more than the tributes can do to each other.” Loki glanced towards TJ. “Don’t you dare die from an infected ankle, darling.”

“I put the damn antibiotic on,” TJ answered on a near grumble.

“I know . . . that’s not . . .” Loki sighed and closed his mouth. Trying again, Loki said, “what I meant, I guess, was that I don’t want to lose _you_.”

TJ was quiet for a few moments before he said softly, “I don’t want to lose you, either.”

Nodding, smiling softly, Loki said, “you sleep. We’ll be getting a move on sometime early morning. Though,” he chuckled, “if the food and water we have is adequate, we can spend the morning in this wedge, even with quicksand time. We aren’t on the ground. We can just pee and stuff over the edge.” He was obviously teasing, since Loki was nowhere skilled enough in the hammock to risk relieving himself then trying to wipe with leaves and stuff.

“Whatever you want, Lucky,” TJ answered, glancing over his shoulder at the other tribute. “I can teach you how to do that sometime . . . pee off the hammock, I mean.”

Eyes widening, Loki asked, “like you used to do that back home? I’d think your mother would be upset?”

Snorting softly, TJ said, “I haven’t actually _peed_ off a hammock before . . . but, once you got the balance down . . . it wouldn’t be that hard.”

“So, even as a little kid you never tried peeing over the side of your hammock instead of getting up to go?” Loki smiled, chuckling.

“Now, you’re just trying to get me to embarrass myself,” TJ said with a soft laugh, “and I’d deny it if you ever brought it up to my mother.”

Laughing just as softly, Loki said, “before Thor’s friends used to play jokes on me and turned me into a light sleeper, my mother said I slept like . . . really heavy,” he altered the phrasing. “She told me that when I was little, maybe five or so, if I had to go to the bathroom in the night, she’d come in and watch me get up, walk around on top of the bed a couple times, pee, then lay back down. She told me it took her weeks to get me out of that habit and start waking up to go. Apparently, I would sleep walk.”

“Do you still do it, sometimes? Sleep walk, I mean?” TJ asked softly.

“Pee in my bed? No,” Loki grinned at TJ, “but I do sometimes sleepwalk when I’m really upset and lonely.”

“Well, hopefully, after the Games you won’t be lonely anymore,” TJ said.

“I’m not lonely _now_ ,” Loki said softly.

Smiling, turning in his hammock so he faced the other teen, TJ said, “even if the company you keep is a jerk?”

“Well,” Loki said, smiling still, “the company _you_ keep is an asshole.”

“Yeah, but, you’re _my_ asshole,” TJ teased his friend with a grin.

Chuckling, Loki said, “you wanna rethink how you phrased that, Teej?”

“Nope,” TJ singsonged, grinning widely at Loki, “said it just the way I wanted.”

“So, basically, the only way you can give a shit is if I do it for you, being your asshole and all?” Loki teased.

Laughing, TJ nodded, “well, now that you say it _that_ way . . . it sounds even better!”

Laughing, still softly so others could barely hear them, Loki said, “we are so gonna get edited for this! You know they hate naughty language in the Capitol.”

“Too bad we can’t do _other_ naughty things,” TJ giggled softly.

“We could, but I think I’d fall out of bed if we tried,” Loki chuckled. “You don’t think in seventy-five years no one had sex in the arena, just because we never were shown it, do you?”

“Another skill I must teach you . . .” TJ paused and then looked over at Loki, “really? People have had sex in the arena? Seems like a pretty big distraction.”

Chuckling, Loki said, “often it’s careers, actually. And they do it when they know the other tributes are sleeping. Get the rhythm for about two or three days of how everyone else acts then they’re free to do what they want. Mother is often having to help edit these things.”

“Huh,” TJ snorted softly and shook his head, “yeah, that never makes it to the districts.”

“Most of the Capitol, either. Only the live feed subscribers get uncut footage. And that’s a very big expense. Most people don’t subscribe to the uncut version because of the cost. We get it because Mother helps fix things before it goes out.” Loki sighed and shifted his arm carefully. “Hurts like hell. She’s a total nutcase.”

“Gonna be hard for you to wield a knife,” TJ said softly, worry threading his tone.

Loki snorted, “not at all. Just because I favor using my left doesn’t mean I’m helpless. I’m ambidextrous.” He grinned over at TJ, “just the other tributes don’t know that.”

TJ smiled softly and nodded, “we may have hope yet.”

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, darling. I’ve studied the games and realized that the best tributes hide their skills and gear. We’ve got a really good shot at winning this thing.” Loki chuckled.

“We’re gonna make it home,” TJ confirmed with a nod followed by a yawn.

“Sleep, darling,” Loki softly instructed, “we’ve got a few hours. The others are going to be just as tired as us.”

“Think I liked cuddling with you more . . .” TJ murmured softly and then let his eyes slip shut.

Nodding, Loki added, “then tomorrow night we try for the Cornucopia again. I like cuddles.”

**************

Early the next morning, TJ gracefully slipped out of his hammock, his ankle still sore but doing a little better after being off it for a few hours. He began to quietly untie his hammock to slip into his pack.

“So, what, I just hang it over the side and let it pee?” Loki said on a soft chuckle, sounding very much awake.

Snorting, TJ glanced over and said, “the trick is not getting it all over you.” He took a sip from his makeshift water bag, noting that they’d need to get more water soon.

Laughing, Loki carefully slipped from his hammock then hissed as he moved his left arm. He frowned, but moved the very edges of the parachute and bandage then nodded and settled it back in place. He began to carefully, one handed, unstring his hammock.

“How’s the arm?” TJ asked, watching Loki carefully.

“Hurts worse than yesterday now the shock’s worn off, but no red lines or swelling at the edges, so maybe leave it alone for now?” Loki looked over at TJ.

Nodding, TJ let out a breath, relieved that it seemed like he’d performed the stitching correctly. “Yeah, we’ll just have to keep an eye on it. Probably re-apply that antibiotic at some point.”

“Definitely, but for now, I don’t want to disturb the bandaging if I can help it. Once we do, we might not be able to use it again . . . though,” Loki eyed a tree, “I could try washing it out.” He sipped from his homemade water pouch.

“But, I don’t think putting wet bandages on a wound is a good idea . . .” TJ said softly.

“It’s not,” Loki agreed. “We’d need to either leave it open to air and dirt while the bandage dries or find a new way to care for it. That’s why I’m not opening the dressing right now. Especially since we have to figure out the time so we don’t get caught in an active wedge.”

TJ nodded, taking his pouch over to a tree to refill it. After he’d gotten enough water for that pouch, he walked over to Loki to take his and refill that as well. “We also need to get food,” he commented as he handed the filled pouch back to Loki.

Loki leaned over and nuzzled TJ’s neck then kissed his skin softly. “Food,” he murmured. Straightening, he grinned widely, “so, where’d you stash my knives? I see you reclaimed my machete.”

“The knives are in your pack,” TJ smiled, liking that it seemed that Loki was back to his normal self, “and you can have it back . . . I like my spear, but you weren’t in the shape to carry it yesterday.”

“I was angry enough to forget my vow not to kill,” Loki agreed, not recalling that he hadn’t told TJ about his private promise to himself. He began carefully rummaging in his pack of handmade ropes and other scarce gear, one handed, favoring his left. “Hey, ever wanted to try making a sling?”

“Shouldn’t be that hard,” TJ commented and then paused, “your vow not to kill?” He tilted his head and watched Loki for a moment, “that why you haven’t . . . killed anyone in the arena yet?”

“I plan to win this thing, but after that I’ll have to put up with whatever anyone says to me or about me, right? Well, I don’t want someone throwing kills in my face or saying I was trained previously just because I’m a Capitol kid, or anything stupid like that. I want to be the one victor who never kills.” Loki looked at TJ and dropped to a whisper, “throw that in the face of the gamemakers.” The more TJ knew Loki, the more it seemed Finnick might be right: the Capitol teen seemed to be seditious.

Frowning very softly, TJ watched Loki for several long moments before he said, “and you won’t have to deal with the fact that you have blood on your hands . . .” TJ sighed and shook his head.

“Oh, I’ll have the blood of twenty-four other teenagers on my hands whether I killed them personally or not, Teej. But this way, I won’t have deliberately killed for the Capitol. Districts . . . it’s different. You fight for survival and for your district. What am I here for? A Capitol win?” Loki lay his right hand on TJ’s arm and met his eyes. “Sick and twisted as it seems, this was the one thing the Capitol didn’t have that the districts had: victors. Now? They even took that from the districts if I win.”

TJ met Loki’s eyes, watching the younger teen for a few moments, “so, this is you standing up for the districts? Not killing anyone, I mean? It’s you standing up to the Capitol?”

“Fuck that, I’m not that altruistic, but I know how it’ll go afterwards, what people will say or think. No, I’m doing it for _me_. My brother’s friends always said I’d be the one they’d point to if anything happens, like someone knifing someone important. I wouldn’t, not casually or easily. So, if I make no kills, that proves the others wrong. I’m not a callous sneak ready to knife someone in the back, right?” Loki searched TJ’s eyes, his own filled with worry.

“Right,” TJ nodded slowly and let out a soft breath, running his fingers through his wild curls, “I know you wouldn’t do that, Lucky.”

“Look, it’s really easy sometimes to be labeled as a person to watch, to be wary of. Someone who might go against the order of things, but that’s not me. I couldn’t even begin to form such a plot. That would take years of planning, money, people, and most of all a good reason. None of those I have. I may not agree with the games as being the best way to keep the districts in line, but hell if I can think of a better way. If I can’t think of a solution, then why make things worse by trying to start something as bloody as a revolution? That’s just stupid. People who think I’m plotting an overthrow don’t know me. I . . .” he shrugged, “I like a sure bet?”

TJ leaned forward to press his lips against Loki’s, his hands resting on the younger boy’s hips and then moving up Loki’s back. Pulling away slightly, TJ murmured, “you’re a really good guy, Lucky. I . . . I really _like_ you.”

Smiling, eyes lighting, letting the subject of his political leanings drop, Loki kissed TJ back. “I really like _you_ , too, darling.”

Grinning against Loki’s lips, TJ let his fingers caress up the younger boy’s side. “You and me. Together . . . we’re gonna get outta here.”

“Yeah,” Loki agreed, still kissing back, lifting his right hand to stroke over TJ’s abdomen. “Together.”

Pulling away with a sigh, TJ said, “I guess we should get moving? Unless you wanted to try and stay in this wedge?”

“No. This place scares me. We should move to a wedge closer to the active one so we have longer time.” Loki stole a last kiss then backed up. He began to try to get his small store of supplies organized one-handed, including trying to take down the hammock. After a moment, he sighed and the independant boy bowed his head. “Teej? Can you help me with my hammock?”

Nodding, TJ went over and easily untied the hammock before carefully folding it up and putting it in Loki’s pack. “Are you going to be able to carry your pack, Lucky?” He looked over and offered the younger boy a smile.

“Oh, I can carry no problem,” Loki smiled back. “It’s using the arm that’s a pain.” Loki made sure to settle a knife in easy reach of his right hand and the second slightly further back on his waist, but still on the right side. He took up the machete right-handed. “There, unless you want a knife or the machete?” Loki looked at TJ, an almost shy look in his eyes. He didn’t often share with others and here he was, offering his chosen weapons to his new . . . what would he call TJ? Boyfriend?

Grinning, TJ shook his head and lifted the spear slightly, “nah, I’m good. You keep it . . . you’re a lot better with it.” He handed over Loki’s pack, helping the younger man to get it situated before putting on his own. “So, which wedge do you think is active?” He started walking towards the beach.

“Not sure,” Loki fell into line behind TJ, giving him room to use the spear if they were attacked. If Loki took the front, TJ would be boxed in with that long haft. “I haven’t mastered knowing time by checking the sun. And this place, you can never be too certain of time based on lighting and heat. Though the gamemakers do try to play fair unless it’s real close to the end. That’s when they tend to mess with the environment more.” Loki watched TJ’s back and neck, smiling as the other boy moved ahead of him. He let his eyes trail downward to TJ’s fine ass and grinned wider, wondering what it would be like to actually lie with him, love him. Loki suddenly let out a soft groan as his erection became prominent and walking not so easy. “Damn imagination,” he groaned.

“What was that?” TJ turned to look at the younger man and he immediately noted the odd way Loki walked. As his eyes fell down Loki’s form, TJ flushed brightly when he saw the obvious erection pressing against the taller boy’s tight clothing. “Do you . . . uh . . . do you want . . . um . . .”

“Want?” Loki groaned. “It’s because of you this happened,” he stopped walking and shook his head. “Damn stupid tight outfits they give us, and your ass is beautiful.” Loki frowned and flushed, realizing he talked out loud.

Smiling softly, though his skin flushed brighter, TJ rubbed the back of his neck, “I . . . uh . . . I’m sorry I was . . . do you want a . . . moment?”

“Oh, Mother’s gonna be so proud,” Loki hung his head. “Her little boy needs to wack off on camera in front of the nation.” Loki fumbled his machete into his left hand with a grimace and then began trying to unfasten the pants of his Hunger Games uniform. He didn’t actually care that TJ watched; Loki pulled his cock free and began stroking it.

The blush ran down the back of TJ’s neck and he was caught between staring at Loki and pulling his eyes away. He knew he couldn’t leave Loki by himself . . . not in his current . . . predicament. Did he offer help? Or avert his eyes to keep watch? TJ’s fingers wrapped tightly around the haft of his spear, not even realizing he took interest in the sight displayed in front of him.

“You know, you’re gonna have trouble walking with that, too,” Loki panted, watching TJ’s crotch as he continued to fondle and stroke himself, fingers dipping inside his outfit to caress his balls once in awhile. He wished he dared just strip and pleasure himself, wished he had a second hand to work his ass.

Making a soft choking noise, TJ’s grip on the haft tightened and he finally looked away from Loki, his free hand moving to pinch his thigh, trying to desperately take his mind of his growing arousal. He pinched himself again, a bit harder, and luckily, his erection did start to go down.

“Such control,” Loki murmured as he brought himself to completion, shooting his load of hot white cum over the nearby plants. He sighed as he realized there was no way he could clean up easily. “Damn . . . I’m a hot mess.”

Bringing his pack to his front, setting his spear down within easy reach against a nearby tree, TJ pulled out his pouch of water. Flushing as he took a step closer to Loki, TJ pulled his sleeve down and poured some water on the fabric. Swallowing thickly, TJ carefully started to wash the cum off of Loki’s shaft. He didn’t even seem to care that he dirtied his own clothing while doing this.

With a soft groan of desire, Loki whispered, “we should cut off our sleeves and wash them good. Make some cloths for ourselves.” He had fortunately not gotten any cum on his hand so reached over and stroked TJ’s cheek. “So beautiful,” he murmured.

Meeting Loki’s eyes, TJ flushed again and gave his ally a sheepish smile, “you’re . . . you’re pretty, too, Lucky.” After he finished cleaning off his friend, TJ put the water away and moved his pack so it sat right on his back.

“You should refill your water pouch, darling,” Loki purred, settling his flaccid cock back in his trousers and fastening up his outfit, difficult but not impossible with one good hand.

“Right,” TJ nodded, obviously flustered with the chain of events. Loki managed to get a water area hacked into a tree with the machete, and the older tribute didn’t waste any time before setting his pouch near the stream of water and refilling his supply.

“You know, darling, I’ve changed my mind about when we get outta here,” Loki watched TJ with a smile, eyes dark with desire.

Blinking, TJ turned, setting his pouch into his bag and hefting the bag back onto his shoulders. “You . . . you’ve changed your mind?” TJ hoped he wasn’t misreading the look in Loki’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Loki stole a quick kiss, careful of the machete. “Shower with my favorite guy, then hot fumbling sex, then maybe greet my family a couple days later.”

Flushing, ducking his head, TJ smiled softly and asked, “you . . . really?”

Laughing, Loki nodded. “And I do mean fumbling. I’ve only ever flown solo before, so with you will be a whole new adventure. You don’t mind a virgin do you?” Loki stole another kiss.

“I . . . uh - - no,” TJ sucked in his bottom lip, worrying at it for a moment before saying, “as long as you don’t mind . . . a virgin, I mean . . .”

Loki’s eyes lit up and he smiled wider. “Good, we can learn together, like we’ve been learning for the last week or so.” He nodded his chin in the direction of the beach. “Guess we gotta get hiking, huh? Maybe catch breakfast?”

“Yeah . . . beach,” TJ nodded, letting out another breath as he grabbed up his spear and started heading towards the beach once more. He still walked with a slight limp, but, TJ did seem better after a few days of healing.


	9. Arena: Day Four and Day Five: Attacked from Every Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Canon-typical death, violence, medical injuries**

As they came out onto the sands, they could hear a loud rumbling noise from further down. Loki frowned then his eyes widened and he screamed, “back in the trees!”

Whirling to look at Loki and then following the younger boy’s orders, TJ started running for the trees, wondering what had spooked Loki so much.

They managed to get into the treeline, but Loki said, “further in!” He pushed TJ literally a few more feet into the jungle as the crashing sound grew louder and then swept onto the beach, trees and a huge wave of water barely in view from their safe vantage point. After a moment, Loki whispered, “it was later than we thought. That was the tidal wave.”

Letting out a breath, TJ nodded slowly and said, “well, at least we know now which wedge was the most recently active?”

“TJ, do you realize that we woke up just after our wedge finished being active?” Loki looked at TJ. “We were both so tired, we slept almost round the clock, and if we’d gotten down sooner . . .” he shuddered, “the ground would have eaten us.”

“Damn,” TJ ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head, “I had no idea we’d slept that long . . . I thought it had only been a few hours, tops.”

“So did I. Unless they hurried the time or switched activation, we slept hard.” Loki shook his head. “Makes sense for me. I usually sleep really hard when I’m in pain.”

“I’m sorry,” TJ sighed softly, frowning in worry, “I should have been more vigilant . . . we could have gotten hurt . . .”

Loki met TJ’s eyes and smiled suddenly. “So, we find a way to make this safer, right? Which wedge is the least dangerous if we do this again and wake while it’s active?” Loki actually seemed to thrive on logic problems.

“Well, honestly, the quicksand might safest because we have the hammocks. The quicksand would actually serve as protection to us during active hours if other tributes tried to get us while we slept. And, with my spear, we can use that to check the ground before getting off the hammocks if we aren’t sure if the wedge is active or not,” TJ met Loki’s eyes, coming off the adrenaline of running from the tidal wave.

Loki leaned in and kissed TJ soundly. “Brilliant. I’m with the most brilliant tribute in the world. Agreed. So, we stick with our normal plan. Sleeping at the Cornucopia is no longer an option?” He settled his equipment to be doing something, though it was secure already.

“I don’t know about _that_ ,” TJ flushed as he kissed Loki back, “and yeah, I’d say try to stay away from the Cornucopia. I’d imagine Collage and Blush are setting up camp there.”

“Well, it’s safe from active wedges and most tributes don’t swim. But,” Loki grinned widely, “no fresh water, no firewood or kindling, and it’ll get real hot in that metal Cornucopia mid-day. So, we’ve got the safer option. They’ll _have_ to go back and forth. And if they’ve survived into this fourth day, they already know the wedges are timed. They’re probably smart enough to go into wedge Ten or Nine for water and stuff after the tidal wave ends.” Loki nodded. “That puts them close by, but you’re right. The quicksand should make them wary of coming near us.”

The raven-haired sixteen year old tilted his head, eyes worried, “of course, if they’ve figured out the wedge system, they can figure out when our wedge is inactive, too. So, we’d best not linger in eight all the time. Moving around a bit or even going to the beach and being visible might be safest so they don’t catch onto where we sleep?”

TJ nodded, agreeing with the younger tribute, “no, don’t want them to figure out where we are all the time. Plus, if we just stay in one wedge, the gamemakers might _force_ us out.”

With a nod, Loki said, “they do want us to keep entertaining, and that means being active in case something happens. The tributes who get comfortable, and boring, are the ones that get mutt attacked.” He smiled at TJ, “fortunately we must be entertaining enough that they let us sleep when we can.”

Smiling, TJ nodded and then looked towards the beach again, “think it’s okay to go out on the beach yet?”

“Well, the sounds stopped. We can go to the edge and see if the water receded?” Loki suggested.

“Yeah,” TJ started heading in the direction of the beach; he kept his senses on high alert for other tributes. “Looks like the water is starting to go down,” he commented after a while.

Loki stepped right over to the treeline and watched the slowly receding tidal water. He softly said, “the hours tend to fly and drag at the same time, don’t they, Teej?”

“I’m wondering if they’re actually _hours_ , we know they represent a clock, but, we have no idea if they are actually hour intervals or not,” TJ said softly, looking at Loki.

“Think maybe the clock is being slowly sped up as time passes?” Loki looked at TJ.

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” TJ answered honestly, “keep things paced right. You said so last night. This arena is killing more people than the actual tributes.”

“I wonder how the viewers are taking that? It’s not like I’ve noticed anyone being forced into confrontations, either. Maybe it’s something new the gamemakers are trying out?” Loki watched the water as he spoke softly to his ally. “Or maybe they hope the arena will get the twenty-fifth tribute and there will only be one Victor after all?” Loki shook his head, “no it takes about five years to design and build an arena. They wouldn’t have planned it to deliberately thwart a double victor, since they wouldn’t have known it would happen. See how the spokes and platforms don’t line up to the clock? I think they had to shove two extra platforms in at the last minute so they could get all twenty-six in.” Loki pointed to the platforms among the waves.

TJ looked at what Loki pointed out and nodded, “yeah, I see what you’re saying.” He let out a sigh and said, “maybe they are just trying out something new? Have it be a more _out-survive_ kind of thing rather than simply kill your opponents.”

Eyes lighting suddenly, Loki chuckled, “it’s the sponsors! Every year after the games, the sponsors are polled on how they liked the arena and game play. I’ll bet this arena’s timing is based on sponsor reactions from the last few years. Remember that one where there was no survival gear except from the Cornucopia and the tributes basically bashed each other to death within two days? This makes the games draw out longer, more sponsor donations, more advertizing, the whole works.” Loki looked at TJ. “This is probably to see how long they can keep us in here without the sponsors getting upset?”

“If that’s the case, we have to figure we’ll be in here a while longer. What was the longest games?” TJ asked, knowing Loki had watched all the other past games so would be able to know the answer.

“Fourteen days,” Loki answered promptly. He made a study of the games and knew trivial facts like that readily enough. “And the shortest was two. The most boring was the one where everyone froze to death.”

“Okay, so, not _too_ extreme of weather, but, enough to make it challenging,” TJ nodded.

“I’d say this might be the epitome of games arenas, actually. There’s enough to keep everyone moving around and if things get a bit slow, the gamemakers still have options for mutts and environmental switches. Keep on the lookout for maybe even the wedges changing around or the activation order, but that shouldn’t happen unless things get really slow for the viewers.” Loki stepped carefully to the wet beach and nodded. “It’s drying quick.”

Nodding, TJ followed Loki back onto the beach and looked around, body coiled tight as he scanned the area for other tributes. “I don’t see anyone. You?” TJ asked.

“Yeah, I see the four out at the Cornucopia. Dexsia’s even managed to get on top,” Loki nodded in that direction. “So, glad we changed our strategy.”

Looking over at the Cornucopia, TJ nodded and sighed, “yeah, I think staying in the quicksand wedge to sleep is the best way to go about it.”

“Well keep an eye on changes in the arena wedges, but we might get lucky. With two-thirds of the tributes gone in three days, the gamemakers might let today be a quiet day so districts can catch their breath and the Capitol can have huge rehash parties. Tomorrow it’ll get really serious.” Loki looked at TJ, eyes serious, “if they stay true to past games.”

“Okay,” TJ nodded, “so, what do you want to do today then? Still follow the wedges? Want me to try and get some fish?”

“It’ll keep us busy and maybe convince Collage we still haven't quite figured things out?” Loki said.

“Okay, let’s do that then,” TJ nodded.

“Always look dumber than you are,” Loki said on a chuckle. “Keeps people’s guard down. Gives you an advantage.” He began following the beach at the treeline. “Wanna catch brunch? That’s breakfast and lunch combined, if the districts don’t have that word.”

“Haven’t heard that word before,” TJ confirmed and then asked, “what do you want for food? Another one of those furry things we keep catching?”

“I’m in the mood for seafood if you’re up to it? I’ll stand guard in case our friends come over.”

“Okay,” TJ agree and then slipped off his pack, knowing it’d only hinder him in the water. He walked out into the water, keeping his eye on the Cornucopia as he speared several fish. TJ only took a few minutes before he came back to Loki with the fresh catch. “Raw or cooked?” TJ asked.

“Oh, sushi or fried?” Loki joked, not knowing if the term _sushi_ went beyond the Capitol, either. “Is it a species we know? If so, do you know if it’s safe raw? And without rice or kelp, maybe fried would be best?” Loki actually thought out loud without stopping himself, feeling comfortable around TJ.

“Well, it looks to be a sea trout, which is safe to eat raw . . . but, it tastes good cooked, too,” TJ shrugged one shoulder.

“If we take the time to cook it, how defenseless are we, darling?” Loki asked. He slipped the machete into his left hand with difficulty then stroked TJ’s hip.

“I mean,” TJ looked over at the other tributes on the Cornucopia, who watched them, and then back to Loki, not at all bothered by the close contact. “Cooking takes some time and concentration. Do you think they’d try to attack?”

“If they do, we can run and leave the food,” Loki whispered so they didn’t give the others any ideas if their voices carried. “I say take the chance?”

Nodding, TJ handed the spear which still had the fish pierced on it to Loki so he could go fetch the needed supplies to start a fire. Once the fire was started, TJ took back his spear and asked, “can I borrow one of your knives to clean the fish?”

“Of course, darling, anything you need or want,” Loki purred. He flipped a knife from his belt and handed it, holding the blade, to TJ. His left hand still clutched the machete, so to anyone watching, despite the sling, he didn’t look so badly injured.

Giving Loki a smile, a light flush gracing his cheeks, TJ took the knife and easily cleaned the fish he’d caught. He made it look extremely easy and within minutes he was already cooking the fish over the fire. Looking back at Loki, his eyes darting to check on the tributes at the Cornucopia for a moment before looking back to his ally, TJ asked softly, “how’s the arm? Do you need to put more antibiotic on it?”

Loki met TJ’s eyes and murmured, “hurts like hell, especially gripping things. We’ll need to check on it, clean it and put more medicine on it, Teej. And wash out the bandages. In this heat, it should dry quickly, but not sure if we should do that while distracted with cooking and eating. One dangerous thing at a time, right?”

“Right,” TJ nodded, looking back at the fish and then pulling them from the fire once they were cooked. He handed a piece over to Loki, “here,” he gave the younger boy a smile.

Loki smiled back and remained standing, blowing on the fish to cool it down. “Thanks, darling,” he said softly as he waited for the fish to be edible without burning him.

TJ started to eat at his fish, his eyes constantly flickering to the tributes watching on the Cornucopia. It seemed that they weren’t going to try and attack them, since none of them had moved, but TJ would feel better once they weren’t directly in their line of sight.

Finally, Loki began eating his fish, eyes scanning the treeline. He didn’t forget that there were three other tributes out there, as well. While the immediate threat seemed to be the career girls and their allies, Loki wasn’t going to let his guard down and get them stabbed in the back, either. Soon, they’d go back into the treeline, but at the moment, the cooling breeze was too tempting.

TJ finished with his meal and asked, “will you want more, Lucky?”

Shaking his head, Loki said, “never been a heavy eater. If Thor had been your ally, you’d be fishing and hunting nonstop, even at night, to feed the idiot.” HIs tone carried affection for his older brother.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here and not him, then,” TJ commented with a soft smile before he started to dump handfuls of sand on the fire to douse it.

Chuckling, Loki added, “but the guy could wrestle those monkey mutts single handed, so he’d probably be roasting one of those every day.”

“You and him get along then?” TJ asked casually, standing up after getting the fire put out and getting his pack settled on his back once more.

Meeting his ally’s eyes, Loki nodded. “I love my brother dearly and there are times I want to strangle him. We’re brothers.”

Laughing, TJ nodded and handed over the knife to Loki, “well, most siblings want to strangle each other at some point in their lives.”

“Oh? Damn, I thought I’d cornered the market on annoying siblings,” Loki teased. “So, Dugg drives you nuts, too?” Loki put away the knife and took the machete from his left hand.

“Very rarely,” TJ informed with a smile, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, we argue sometimes but, it’s not very often.”

“Oh, so twins are more understanding when their other half steals their building blocks and hides them?” Loki grinned, waiting for TJ to begin walking in any direction.

“Been awhile since we were playing with toys,” TJ laughed and started walking into the jungle again, heading towards the last known active wedge.

Loki followed along, keeping an eye on those in the central island. Once inside the treeline of the wedge before the active one, the sounds of lightning causing Loki to flinch, the Capitol tribute slipped out of his pack and began trying to string up his hammock.

“What is it about lightning?” TJ asked softly, not sounding mean, just curious and sympathetic.

“I’ve always been afraid of storms,” Loki admitted, “then . . . well, you know.” He didn’t want to mention how he’d tried to save Drina and thrown her right onto the ground that the bolt was passing through. He’d told himself, logically, that any given patch of earth, including what he stood on, could be charged in a storm.

Nodding, TJ looked over as Loki set up his hammock, “you wanted to set up camp here?”

“Need help tying up this hammock,” Loki responded then nodded, “yeah. Once we take care of my arm, I have a feeling it’s throw up or pass out. I think it’s worse than you believe.”

Frowning softly, TJ walked over and quickly set up the hammock before easing Loki onto it and pulling the injured arm out. “I’m not saying that it isn’t serious, Lucky,” the older boy carefully started to unwrap the wound.

Nodding, Loki said, “yeah, I know, but I’m just hoping it’s normal pain and not an infection setting in.” As the arm was revealed, it didn’t look infected, swollen, or discolored. It looked fine if very sore from the injury and subsequent stitches, which were clean and discharge free at the moment. Loki’s face and body relaxed and he began to softly cry. “Thank you . . . you saved my arm, Teej. Your sewing and stuff . . .” It was very evident that the Capitol boy kept himself firmly in check most of the time, but felt overwhelmed by the arena at times.

TJ took out the antibiotic from Loki’s pack and poured a small amount on the wound, making sure that it would stay clean. He washed out the bandages and set them in a sunny spot so they’d dry fast. Looking back at Loki, the older boy gave a small smile, “you were the one giving me instructions.”

“It’s easy to detach myself from feelings. Harder to feel and care,” Loki admitted. He closed his eyes, giving in to the relief and the release from adrenaline. “Gonna nap, if you can stay awake? You know, wake me in a few? This wedge sounds like bugs when it’s active, and I hate bugs.”

“You and me both,” TJ nodded and then helped Loki to lay back in the hammock, “rest, I’ll wake you in a few hours.”

“Got maybe ten hours, if the clock isn’t running fast,” Loki murmured and drifted off into sleep, his injured arm across his abdomen, wound open to the air and healing.

**************

Blinking awake, TJ rubbed at his eyes and looked around, seeing the small clearing in the eight-hour wedge that they had set up in after the tidal wave the night before. TJ still had a hard time believing that no tributes had died on the fourth day of the games . . . and he feared what that would mean for them today.

Looking at Loki, TJ asked softly, “how long was I out?” TJ was already starting to slip out of his hammock to take it out and put it in his pack.

Smiling softly, arm feeling better after so long in fresh air, Loki said, “well, I didn't hear the wave yet, and there was no seeming shift in our ground, though I can’t be sure. I’d say about five hours? It’s maybe six or seven right now . . . but check the ground just in case?” Loki watched TJ with fond eyes, growing closer to his sole human contact as time progressed.

TJ used his spear to tap at various spots in the ground before nodding and looking over at Loki, “ground’s safe right now. But, we may want to get a move on so we don’t get stuck in here.” He finished folding up his hammock and putting it away before pulling out his pouch and taking a sip of his water.

Loki carefully climbed down and held out his arm. “Bandage me loosely, please? Then I can travel without fear.” He’d grown rather dependant on his ally since the arm injury; if he’d been alone, Loki knew he’d have died.

Nodding, TJ walked over and pulled out the cleaned bandage to wrap over the wound, tying it securely with some vines. After binding the arm, TJ moved to take down Loki’s hammock without even being asked, folding it up and slipping it into his ally’s pack. “Do you want to head to the beach again, get some fish? Or just move to the next wedge?”

“Beach. Might as well get our food quick before the tidal wave hits, right?” Loki smiled happily at TJ. He felt rested after a day of relatively little action and lots of rest.

“Right,” TJ nodded and slipped his pack over his shoulders and grabbed his spear. He smiled at Loki, “another day, Lucky.” He kissed his ally’s lips quickly before bending to grab Loki’s pack and assist the younger man in getting the straps over each of his shoulders.

Loki was careful of his injury, but he seemed to be moving with a little less pain and stiffness. He’d been really aware of the pain when he’d thought it had gotten infected. Now, the pain wasn’t any less, but he found he could tolerate it better knowing the arm was in all probability fine for the moment. He smiled as he settled his knives at his belt, the arm in its sling, and took up his machete. “Ready, darling,” he murmured with a smile.

Smiling, TJ nodded and stepped out in front of Loki again, leading the other boy towards the beach.

Loki followed readily, smiling as they broke into the breeze once more. He walked to the edge of the water, but he studied he Cornucopia island as he did. “Looks like no one’s there this time,” he commented, a bit worried, eyes beginning to scan the jungle edges.

Humming softly, looking just as worried, TJ nodded and scanned the area, “probably went for food and water?” He commented.

“Or watching and . . .” Loki’s words were cut off as Collage ran from the trees nearby, screaming and waving her sword, followed by her three allies. “Run!” Loki screamed and gave TJ a shove towards the water.

TJ stumbled a bit but managed to catch himself before he fell and took off running, heading straight for the Cornucopia. 

Making it to one of the spokes of the wheel, Loki ran nimbly down the rocks towards the Cornucopia, not even bothering to worry over his own balance. He knew he could swim if he fell in. As they got to the Cornucopia, Loki looked to TJ, “we should run out the back way towards the jungle. Getting trapped here is another bloodbath waiting to happen!” An arrow flew towards the pair and Loki had to jump into the Cornucopia to avoid it, cutting off his chance of running round the large metal structure.

TJ ducked inside the Cornucopia with Loki, pressing up against the hot metal surface. He looked to his ally with wide eyes, “they outnumber us! We gotta find a way to get into the jungle,” the older boy looked around, trying to figure out how they could make it back to the jungles.

Loki threw his eyes up to the sky and murmured just loud enough to be picked up by microphones and not the enemy tributes coming down the spokes at them, “if we’re popular in these games and have played well, please throw something in to equalize things! I don’t ask for unfair advantage, just a chance!”

It wasn’t certain if the gamemakers listened to Loki’s obvious plea or had been planning the event all along once enough tributes got to the Cornucopia together, but suddenly the island began to spin. Loki was thrown against the wall and yelped, immediately lashing his left arm out to grab TJ around the neck and shoulders, tugging him in close. Water rose up all around, whipped into a frenzy by high winds as the island continued to spin. Being inside the Cornucopia may have been the only thing preventing the pair from flying off, but the sudden storm surge tugged harshly at the teens. The wave won out over Loki’s injured arm and TJ was torn from the younger boy’s grip, tossed head over heels into the seawater.

The older tribute barely had a chance to take a deep breath before being thrown under the water. The violent spinning kept the strong swimmer from being able to kick to the surface and he could feel his body being twisted and tugged all around, bashing against the rocks.

Finally, the spinning stopped and the waves and wind trailed off as quickly as they’d been whipped up. Loki stumbled and pulled himself to the open end of the Cornucopia then vomited, leaning heavily, his arm bleeding heavily from his ripped stitches. He felt on the verge of passing out when he lifted his eyes and choked back a scream of horror.

Collage, battered and drenched, came out at the beach and immediately grabbed Dexia, who’d apparently stayed behind for whatever reasons. Collage shouted out something Loki couldn’t decipher and slit the Capitol girl’s throat. The sound of two cannons, back to back, echoed throughout the arena, the noises seeming to vibrate through the quiet. A third cannon followed right after, presumably for Dexsia.

Loki fell to his knees, trying not to cry, trying to search the waters. He knew if he stayed in the Cornucopia entrance they couldn’t remove any bodies because Loki was alive and too close. Thus, he searched, hoping to see TJ surface, praying he’d be the one who’d lived. Five tributes had been spun and one stayed on the beach. Three of those six had died. Loki prayed the last survivor would be his ally and boyfriend. “C’mon, Teej. You’re a strong swimmer! I can’t believe I let you go . . .”

A few moments passed, the surface of the water incredibly calm before someone broke through, gasping for air.

Loki instinctively grabbed for the tribute and tugged, using his empty right hand, towards the island rocks. “C’mon!” He tried to get a look through his tear-blurred eyes as he helped haul the other tribute to the surface.

Coughing up mouthfuls of water, TJ’s limbs trembled and he looked dazed, dizzy from the spinning and colliding over and over again with the rocks under the surface. Blood dripped down the side of his face from a gash above his left eyebrow. “Fuck . . .” TJ groaned softly. His body felt like it’d been run over by a train.

“Teej,” Loki sobbed and kissed the less injured side of TJ’s face. “You’re alive!”

“Yeah,” the older tribute croaked and slowly lifted his face to look at Loki.

Looking back up at the sky, Loki murmured, “thank you for the equalizer!” He then looked back at TJ, “ask and the Capitol awards?”

Grunting softly, TJ lifted a bruised hand to touch his injury, hissing softly at the sting. Blinking, TJ suddenly exclaimed, “your arm!” He looked down and noted the blood seeping through the bandages.

“Yeah,” Loki looked at the bloody messy, the bandages and parachute cover ripped and destroyed. “Three died, TJ. Two drowned and Collage slit Dexsia’s throat when she got back to the beach.” He looked at TJ, as if detached from his arm, “and I lost the machete.”

“Lost the spear,” TJ murmured, glancing over his shoulder towards the water and then back to his ally.

“We can always try diving for them again?” Loki ventured, eyes beginning to scan that water, but he frowned. “All the weapons are gone. None are down there. They must’ve removed them in the spin.” He looked back at TJ, frowning.

Sighing, TJ nodded and shakily got to his feet. He knew his body was covered in bruises and small cuts in his suit showed where the rocks had managed to slice his skin under the water. “We gotta get back to the jungle and find a place where I can restitch your arm,” he looked around, trying to spot Collage.

Loki grabbed TJ’s collar and pulled him towards the Cornucopia, “not yet. Tidal wave’s due soon. Try stitching it here? We’ve still got our packs.”

“Okay,” TJ nodded, shaking himself and trying to clear the dizziness he felt. He helped Loki make it to the Cornucopia and helped ease the injured Capitol tribute down against the metal wall.

A gentle chiming sound came to them and a parachute eased to the ground right in front of the opening of the Cornucopia.

Blinking, surprised to be receiving yet another sponsor gift, TJ hurried over to get the parachute, pushing aside the screaming aches in his body. He grabbed the gift and hurried back to Loki, kneeling down in front of his ally. He wiped at the blood that started to obscure his vision and quickly rinsed off his hand in a pool of salt water that had settled in a small indentation in the rocks. He opened the gift and saw the note first, _‘from your Home, Dad,’_ and immediately TJ knew it was from District Four since Loki always called Odin _Father_ , not _Dad_.

TJ looked at the items that had been sent and nearly cried in relief at the sight of the thick bandage, more thread for stitching, and another round metal container. Opening the container, TJ’s eyes widened at the sight of the thick, clear substance inside, knowing that it was used to seal wounds to stop bleeding and fend off infections. “Thank you,” TJ murmured; he knew just how much all these items had cost and Finnick had probably pooled the rest of the donations to be able to send such a prize.

Loki watched TJ silently for awhile before saying, “We can bet that’s the last of the gifts for the entire games, Teej. That’s probably the most costly ever given outside a feast.”

Nodding, TJ quickly scooped up a small amount of the sealant medicine to spread over the cut above his eyebrow, knowing he’d need to be able to concentrate on Loki’s arm to restitch it . . . and he couldn’t do that with blood dripping into his vision. The smaller cuts could wait until after he took care of Loki. He rinsed off his hand again and then immediately started taking off the destroyed coverings on Loki’s injured arm.

Once more, Loki calmly, in a detached manner, helped TJ with the process, intently concentrating on aiding TJ verbally with the depth of the stitches. As TJ finished the last stitch, the rumblings of the tidal wave grew immense, echoing in the Cornucopia. Water and trees and debris crashed into the saltwater lake and sent waves over the top of the Cornucopia but not inside, the barrier protecting that small haven. Loki looked at TJ, “as soon as we’re done, we need to move off so they can take the others home.”

TJ nodded and re-covered Loki’s wound with the fresh bandage and the new parachute after pouring some of the antibiotic on it. He put the rest of the supplies in his pack and shouldered it, “I can seal up my smaller cuts once we get into the jungle. None of them are bleeding too bad.” The left side of his face was still covered in blood but it seemed to be drying, proving that the sealant had worked and stopped the blood flow from the gash on his forehead.

Nodding, Loki certainly didn’t argue. He said, “we need to make it to eight and try to cut or rip out a branch long enough to test the ground when we wake up. I’m gonna need some sleep because of the new pain, and after you seal, you need sleep to recover your strength.” Loki slid up the wall and panted before pushing away from the hot metal. He offered TJ one of his knives. “Here.”

“Thanks,” TJ murmured, taking the knife before aiding Loki out of the Cornucopia, checking to make sure Collage wasn’t nearby before leading the injured tribute down one of the spokes, towards eight.

Loki chuckled softly, “no cannon, so it’s safe to assume she went into the jungle again. That tidal wave would’ve killed her otherwise.” He carefully picked his way, shakily, back down the spoke of the wheel, this time his balance off due to pain and his automatic response of sleepiness after injury.

“Let’s just pray they didn’t switch the wedges around,” TJ said as he guided Loki towards the wedge that had been eight.

“I saw which one the tidal wave came from. Let’s head that way. We’ll need to go back to quicksand and, you’re right, pray the wedges didn’t swap out, only the Cornucopia changed.” Loki looked around and noted the tail certainly wasn’t pointing at lightning if he’d managed to _see_ the flood coming. “Tail is probably pointing to five o’clock or so.” He began guiding TJ in the new direction, not dependant on the tail direction anymore but on his memory of the newest wave.

Nodding, TJ supported Loki as much as he could towards the wedge where the tidal wave had come from. The limp had returned but it didn’t seem like the older tribute’s ankle was severely injured, more that the spinning and bashing in the water had just made it sore again.

When they got within the treeline far enough to avoid a further tidal wave, Loki nodded and began using his knife to try to cut TJ a length of string branch. “Put up the hammocks, darling?” he asked.

Letting out a breath, TJ nodded and immediately started stringing up the hammocks, his body aching in protest but he pushed aside the pain. He knew that Loki’s arm had to be absolutely killing him.

Once finished, Loki cleaned his hands with some of his water then turned to TJ and took his medicine tub. He began applying the sealant to TJ’s exposed wounds, using his water to wash away dirt and blood first. When the pouch was empty, he began using TJ’s next, letting the other boy work on the hammocks as Loki moved around awkwardly to allow TJ space to work. Finally, he sighed. “Okay, need to refill our pouches and do that ankle.” Loki met TJ’s eyes, his own half-closed in drowsiness.

“I can take care of my ankle, you rest. I’ll get the water,” TJ offered, giving Loki a small pained smile. The sealant worked to stop the bleeding and keep away infections but it did nothing for the actual pain of the wound.

Nodding, Loki said, “use the knife, but be careful not to hit a knot. That knife blade isn’t as solid as the machete.” He carefully climbed into his hammock, up next to the long branch he’d cut. Settling down with a whimper, Loki said, “take your stick when you want, darling.”

“Okay,” TJ nodded. “Sleep well, Lucky,” he said before turning to start slicing at the tree to get deep enough to get some water.

“When you’re done, you sleep, too, Teej!” Loki called after him.

“I know,” TJ answered, finally getting deep enough for the stream of water to be produced. He refilled both pouches and took a sip from one before putting both of them away. The older tribute quickly assembled several snares to try to catch something for them to eat. After the snares were set, TJ limped back to the small clearing they’d settled in and sat down on a large exposed root. He rolled up the pant leg of his injured ankle, hissing softly. The welts looked irritated and sore but none of them were open. He carefully applied a small amount of the antibiotic, barely using any, before pulling back down his pant leg. Eyes drooping, TJ didn’t even make it back to his hammock, instead, he leaned up against the tree and drifted off, exhaustion and pain overcoming him.

**************

The soft sound of rustling through his pack and the gentle tug of the makeshift equipment brought a sleepy awakening to TJ. A male teen was trying to stealthily go through his belongings. He was the thirteen year old from District Seven, and the only other male tribute left in the games aside from TJ and Loki.

Shaking himself, TJ blinked a few times and immediately his fingers went to grab his knife. He silently cursed himself for falling asleep. He knew that both of them shouldn’t sleep at the same time!

Noticing at last that he’d waken TJ, the boy jumped back with a soft yelp. He threw his hands in the air and whispered, “not trying to hurt you. You’ve got medicine. Taesa’s bad hurt.”

Standing with a wince, towering over the thirteen year old, TJ slipped the pack off his shoulders and asked, “what’s wrong with her?” He kept his voice low, not wanting to wake Loki.

“She got cut up pretty bad on the second day and now it’s oozing green,” the boy whispered, eyes shooting warily towards Loki still sleeping in the hammock.

But it turned out Loki had woken up, a truly light sleeper after all despite the arm injury. “Infection, probably gangrene. Need to cut off the area of the wound, limb, or she’ll die of sepsis. None of what we have is going to help out now. It’s too late, Oakton, right?” Loki peered over the side of the hammock at the boy, who gulped, face going ashen.

“Where’s she hurt?” TJ asked, his voice and eyes gentle. Loki’s comparison in the training room days before had been spot on. TJ did have the same manner as Geode, the District One tribute who’d died on the first day.

“Belly and . . . above,” Oakton flushed.

Sighing, TJ nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Oakton,” Loki looked the kid straight in the eyes. “Hate to say it, but unless these games end today or tomorrow, Taesa’s dead. Collage isn’t injured and she’s out there stalking. Your ally isn’t going to survive a confrontation with her.”

“Is she in a lot of pain?” TJ asked, meeting the boy’s eyes.

“Yeah, but she says she can win. Thing is, Cotta doesn’t think so. She’s our other ally, from Nine. She says Taesa needs her guts opened and drained and stitched up, packed with medicine, but none of us have big sponsors, no parachutes at all.” He eyed the parachute covering over Loki’s arm. “I saw you with the medicine pot and knew you’d gotten one.”

Loki carefully sat up and said, “we got thread and this one bandage and stuff to close a wound but not get rid of a deep infection in that package, Oakton. You three have weapons? Slit her throat while she’s sleeping. She’s _not_ gonna make it, and that way you and Cotta have a better chance of winning.”

TJ nodded, agreeing with what Loki said, “she’s only gonna get worse and be in more and more pain. Can you or Cotta do it? Do either of you know how to make it quick? Painless?” TJ felt bad that there was nothing they could do to help the dying girl, but, from the sounds of it there was nothing that could be done . . . even if the girl miraculously survived to win, she’d probably die of the infection either way.

“Cotta says she knows how. She had a dog needed killing,” Oakton swallowed. He was definitely the boy they’d heard stopping his District partner from coming after them that second day. “I’ll . . . go tell her that I couldn’t find the medicine for Taesa.” He hurried off into the trees, heading for the wedge that was nine, the darkness wedge.

Loki looked at TJ. “You weren’t in the hammock or you’d have been out of his reach. Let’s string the packs high just in case.”

TJ sighed and shook his head, “I’m sorry . . . I don’t even remember falling asleep . . . I was taking care of my ankle and then I felt him rifling through my pack. Had it been anyone else, I’d be dead.” He moved to do what Loki had suggested, limping over to string up the packs in a nearby tree, out of easy reach and sight.

“Now, get into your hammock, darling, and get some rest. I’m feeling a bit awake now. I can watch and stay resting in my hammock. I’ll wake you up in a couple hours and then it’s your turn to watch,” Loki said, tone firm.

“But . . .” TJ protested, looking worried, “you need the rest more than I do. Your arm . . .”

“I slept what? Two, three hours?” Loki asked. “As long as I don’t move it, keep lying down, I’m fine. You need some solid sleep. So, get some. I’ll wake you in a couple hours. Remember, TJ, _you’re_ the one keeping me alive by feeding my ass. I can’t do this alone anymore.” He met TJ’s eyes.

Swallowing thickly, TJ nodded slowly; it was true, the older tribute looked exhausted and worn down, blood still staining the left side of his face, and it wasn’t clear if TJ simply didn’t care or maybe it didn’t even register to the tired, injured teen. “I . . . before I fell asleep I set up snares. Hopefully they’ll have caught something and we can eat.” He limped over to his hammock and eased down into it.

“You are amazing. You’ll make a wonderful husband, providing for your sorry ass mate.” Loki smiled and watched TJ drift into sleep, losing as smile as soon as he knew TJ was unconscious. Instead, Loki turned his eyes up to the sky once more, but he didn’t try to communicate with the gamemakers or audience. That trick only worked once.

**************

In three hours, Loki woke TJ by calling his name softly and pelting him in the chest with a small sprig of leaves he broke off from the tree by his head. “Hey, want more sleep?”

Blinking awake, looking momentarily confused, TJ shot up and then groaned softly as his body ached. It seemed with rest his body only had gotten _more_ sore. “What? No . . . no, I’m okay . . . you sleep . . .” the older boy started to slip out of the hammock with a wince.

“Don’t get up without checking the ground first,” Loki cautioned. “It’s not time yet, but you never know.” He smiled at his ally. “No cannons,” the smile turned to a grimace, “so they’ve let the girl live for now.”

TJ checked the ground before finishing getting out of the hammock when it came out okay to stand on the ground. “She’s suffering and in a lot of pain if the wound is as bad as Oakton says,” TJ murmured and started limping in the direction of the nearest snare.

“Teej, that boy is thirteen, and his allies are fourteen and fifteen. They’re the _kids_ of this games. They probably keep hoping for a miracle or something.” Loki sighed and eased out of his hammock so he could relieve himself.

“But, keeping her alive is cruel,” TJ said, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw the snare had indeed caught a little furry creature.

“That boy is from Seven, Cotta is from Nine, and Taesa is from Five. None of them deal with animals regularly.” Loki shook his head. “We could always try hunting them down tomorrow when we’ve had some food and stuff. Making a mercy kill isn’t playing into . . . .” Loki cut off that thought, but it was obvious he didn’t count a mercy kill as breaking his private vow.

“I don’t think we should hunt them down. If we stumble upon them, great, but we shouldn’t seek out other tributes,” TJ quickly killed the trapped animal and brought it back to their clearing, setting it down only to begin building a small cooking fire.

Loki pulled his own knife and took the animal, wincing, before cleaning it with the sharper weapon. The tree hacking for water would dull TJ’s knife rather quickly if they didn’t find sharpening stones. “Okay, agreed. We don’t hunt other tributes even for mercy. I can live with that.” Loki lifted ice-green eyes to TJ and changed the subject a bit, “after we get out of here, I’m gonna ask what animal this is.”

“Never seen it before either,” TJ commented, sparking a fire and quickly putting kindling on the building flame. He winced as he reached out with his right arm to grab a few sticks that they could use as skewers. Bringing the arm back, TJ rubbed at his shoulder with his left hand.

“Aching and sore, darling?” Loki sympathized.

“Yeah,” TJ nodded, cursing softly under his breath, “Rowe pounded on this shoulder on the first day and I think tumbling in the water made it worse.”

Nodding, Loki began putting meat on the skewer sticks. He eased one stick into his aching left hand and the other he held with his right. “Think you can massage it for yourself? I don’t know if I’m capable, Teej.”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” TJ nodded, trying to massage out the soreness of his shoulder but rubbing it only seemed to make it hurt more. Sighing, shaking his head, TJ stopped attempting to massage it and took a skewer from Loki to cook.

Loki didn’t argue, keeping the other skewer in his left hand in case he needed to use his right for defense. He figured that now Collage was alone, she’d be actively hunting everyone else, especially the pair that kept beating her. “Teej?” Loki ventured. “We can survive completely in this wedge if we’re careful. I mean, we can move further back away from this clearing after we eat so we can sleep further in. I judge it about two hours or so until this wedge activates. Gives us enough time to go in deep and set up high. Then, we can rest a bit. Sound right to you?”

Letting out a breath, TJ nodded, “yeah. We know this wedge pretty well and as long as we aren’t forced from it . . . I agree that we should stay here.”

“I hate to say it, but let her hunt the other team, Teej. Perhaps she’ll put Taesa out of her misery first, and inadvertently do a good deed?” Loki tested his meat then put it back over the low heat flames to the side, so as to cook the inside rather than merely burn the outside.

“We can only hope, right,” TJ nodded and turned his skewer around to cook the other side. Sighing, TJ touched the left side of his face and scrunched his nose up when he felt the dried, flaky blood that was beginning to mix with his sweat.

Loki smiled softly, "shoulda cleaned your face for you, but you're so damn sexy looking all heroic and such." Loki reached over with his right hand to open his water pouch and pour a little on TJ's left hand. “Here, clean up a little. Use your sleeve if you want. Between us, we’ve got two perfect hands.”

Flushing brightly, TJ did as instructed and used his sleeve to begin wiping off most of the blood on his face, being careful not to wipe at the sealed wound. He got a majority of it, only a few smears stained his skin by the time he was finished. “Thanks . . .” TJ murmured, still flushing.

Loki wet his fingers and reached over to finish cleaning TJ’s face with care. “There you are, darling. Pretty enough for Caesar Flickerman.” He closed his half empty water pouch again and checked his meat. Content that it was done enough, Loki began blowing on it to cool it for consumption. “Ever think about how odd it is that we blow on our hands to warm them and on our food to cool it?”

Laughing softly, TJ pulled his meat from the flame as well, letting it cool before trying to eat it, “never really thought about that, honestly. It is weird though.”

“I know the science behind it, our breath is a specific temperature. Cold things are cooler than our breath, so they warm up, and hot things from a fire are way hotter, so our breath cools it.” Loki grinned, “but it does seem weird, anyway.” He began eating his meat, keeping his attention split so he could make sure no one came upon them, either following instinct or the smell of cooked food.

Nodding, TJ also began to eat his food, chewing thoroughly before swallowing. “You’ve read a lot in the Capitol, haven’t you?”

“All the time. I spent most of my time reading and studying, in fact.” Loki smiled at TJ. “My Father had me on a specific exercise regimen so I wouldn’t gain weight just sitting around, so I listened to audio recordings of stuff while I exercised.”

“That’s great,” TJ commented with a soft smile, “I don’t read a whole lot . . . I mean, I know _how_ , of course, but,” TJ shrugged his uninjured shoulder, “by the time I have free time in my day I’m just so damn tired. My Momma reads a lot, though. And Dugg, too. He loves to read.”

“Maybe once you’re a victor you can use some of your money prize to get audio recorded books?” Loki suggested, smiling. “Then you can read while you fish, unless you need your ears for that?”

“Not really,” TJ answered with a slight shake of his head, “I mean, I try to be pretty concentrated on what I’m doing . . . but,” the older tribute leaned closer with a crooked grin, lowering his voice to a stage whisper, “my Dad _sleeps_ sometimes on the boat. Says it helps to catch the fish because the fish get comfortable.” TJ laughed softly and shook his head.

Chuckling, Loki nodded, “since he’s a fisherman and I’m not, I’ll believe he knows what he’s doing.” Loki finished his share of the meat and began to pack up his supplies, picking up his knife and cleaning it carefully before putting it in his belt. He took TJ’s knife and made a hole in the closest tree, filling his pouch then drinking directly from the hole.

TJ doused the fire and stood with a wince and a small hiss. He bent to grab his water pouch to fill up after Loki finished. “Would you ever like to learn? Fishing, I mean?”

Looking over at TJ as he began to unstring his hammock with stiff, pained movements, Loki nodded. “I would love to learn anything I can, Teej. I’m like a sponge, Mother says, for information. A walking library of learning.” Once he got the hammock down, he unstrung TJ’s, waiting for the other boy so they could fold them up together.

“I would have gotten them,” TJ said, sealing up his pouch and putting it in his pack. He then moved to Loki to help the younger man fold up the hammocks to stow away.

“And I’m trying to do my share,” Loki answered calmly, stealing a kiss. “Now we’re both one handed, I’m trying to help save your strength so you can take over when it really counts.” He helped TJ stow each hammock in their makeshift packs then nodded, checking over their clearing.

“I’m not _one handed_ ,” TJ huffed softly, pulling the straps of his pack over his shoulders, wincing when the one settled down on his right shoulder. “Shoulder is just a little sore is all. You have the torn open arm . . .”

Loki frowned. He grabbed some of their woven vine and some broad leaves and painfully fashions a second sling. Walking over to TJ, he firmly said, “and if you don’t rest that occasionally, you _will_ be one-armed. Put this on while you’re not using the arm, so it can rest a bit.”

Watching Loki for a few moments before carefully taking the sling, TJ nodded slowly, “okay . . .” he put it on and used it to rest his injured right shoulder. “Thanks,” he said softly.

Loki met TJ’s eyes and sighed softly. “TJ, I know you’re as capable as I am. We’re just injured enough to rely on each other, but when it comes down to it, we’ll both be able to function. I’m not trying to call you helpless. I’m trying to spare you a bit so we can both be ready. That girl is out there and she’s got a hate on for us. I watched her come out of the water and just attack Dexsia for no reason. Collage is nuttier than a bag of cats.”

“She’s gonna go after everyone now, she’s definitely out for blood,” TJ nodded and then sighed, “let’s just hope that one of the other tributes takes her out and then we don’t have to worry about it.”

“Not gonna happen,” Loki sighed. “Taesa is the fifteen year old. The other two are even younger. It’ll be down to us and her, mark my words. If I have to, I’ll break my vow to defend us, TJ. I’ll take her down.” Determination made his ice-green eyes appear cold.

Swallowing, TJ nodded, “well, we’ll have her outnumbered . . . as long as we’re vigilant and don’t let her catch us off guard . . . we should be okay. I don’t think both of us should sleep at the same time though. One of us needs to be up and watching.”

Nodding, Loki said, “shift sleeping. How long is good for our napping?” He began to lead the way from the clearing, gesturing towards the long stick that he’d cut. “Test the grounds? We have to walk a bit and want to set up before we’re trapped, if we can, but we might need that just in case.”

TJ grabbed the stick and tested the ground, nodding once when it didn’t sink, “I’d say two, three hour shifts? Just enough to keep our strength up.”

“I can agree with that. So, which of us got the last best sleep? That’s the one who watches first tonight, once we’re set up again.” Loki looked at TJ, willing him to admit that Loki had slept better than he had.

“I slept last,” TJ answered, looking at Loki.

Laughing, Loki said, “okay, you’re right. But remember, shifts. Don’t let me sleep in, okay?”

TJ nodded, “shifts,” he started walking. It seemed that the sealant still held, keeping the older tribute’s cuts closed off, though they could do nothing about the cuts in his suit, displaying some of the brunet’s olive skin.

After half an hour, Loki halted and nodded, checking around them. It wasn’t a clearing by any means, meaning they’d have trouble building a fire or anything, but Loki pulled out his hammock and climbed up on a high root to start trying to string it up. It would be awkward to get into the hammock, but it would be higher than anyone searching would expect to look for it. “Find another root and start putting up your hammock, Teej. This is perfect for our purposes.”

Obeying, TJ pulled out his hammock and began to string it up, having to use a higher angle like Loki. After everything was set, TJ offered, “the wedge is about to activate, isn’t it?”

“Yes, climb in and string you pack higher up the tree from your hammock. We’ve got to hurry or we’ll get eaten by the ground. Here’s your chance to pee over the edge if you need to.” Loki climbed into his hammock, swaying precariously for a moment before regaining control and balance. He strung his pack up high above his head.

TJ nodded and tied his pack up higher before climbing into his hammock and settling in. He watched the ground for a moment.

“Got the stick, darling?” Loki smiled over at TJ.

“Yeah,” TJ brandished the long stick for Loki to see.

Nodding, Loki settled. “Well, I’ll sleep in a moment. The anthem’s due, too, and I want to pay respects to the fallen.” As if on cue, the anthem of Panem played loudly and the portraits of the three fallen tributes played across the heavens: Dexsia from the Capitol, Blush from One, and Ashton from Twelve. Loki sighed. “And then there were six.” He looked to TJ and said, “two or three hours, darling. Promise.”

“Promise,” TJ nodded, giving Loki a smile, “I need my beauty sleep too, ya know? All this pretty doesn’t happen overnight,” he winked.

“Nah, it comes natural to a sexy guy like you,” Loki murmured and let himself drift off, still smiling.

**************

TJ was awoken by another tossed twig of leaves against his chest, Loki calling softly, “need more sleep, Teej?”

Blinking, TJ yawned and shook his head, “no . . . no, I’m good. Thanks.” He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling the wild curls.

“Good, my turn again.” Loki winked. “Two or three more hours then you take a turn? Since we both did three hours and the shifts started presumably at eight last night, it’s . . .” he did some math in his head, slower due to exhaustion than he normally would be, “two in the morning right now.”

“So, roughly six more hours until the wedge activates again,” TJ murmured, slipping out of his hammock with a wince.

“And then we’ll move on to another section and get food and stuff, okay?” Loki yawned.

“You got it,” TJ said, looking over at the other tribute, “get some rest. I’ll wake you.”

“And you be careful, darling. I’d feel safer with you in the hammock before I close my eyes,” Loki frowned softly, eyes worried in the scant starlight.

“Hafta pee,” TJ commented.

“Like I said, “over the edge,” Loki advised.

Snorting softly, TJ took a few steps away from where they were set up to relieve himself and then settled back in the hammock. “Better?” He asked, eyes staring up at the stars in the sky.

“Yeah,” Loki sighed and closed his eyes once more, drifting off quickly.

**************

It was a little over two hours later when TJ called out Loki’s name to wake the other boy up.

Startling awake, Loki rocked in his hammock until he regained control by stretching out the sides wide, wincing and whimpering in pain as he used his arm. He steadied then looked at TJ. “Okay, so it’s four or five? Which?” He yawned.

“A little past four,” TJ answered, looking over at Loki, “do you need more sleep? I can take another shift if you want?”

“No, just wanna be sure so I don’t try to hop down at the wrong time.” He smiled and slipped from his hammock with a wince. Carefully, he set up a pair of snares then climbed back up and pulled down his water to drink. “Sleep, darling. I got you.”

Nodding, TJ let his eyes slip shut and he drifted off within moments, proving that he’d been tired but very willing to take another shift of watch despite his exhaustion.

Loki smiled and began watching the skies, listening to the sounds of the jungle, not straining since any sounds a tribute made in the dense and dark would stand out. This was probably the safest they’d been the entire time, actually, with setting up in a non-clearing for once.


	10. Arena: Day Six and Beyond: Winning isn’t Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Canon-typical death, Violence, Referenced political threats**

Loki woke TJ this time by poking him from under the hammock, standing on the solid grown in the dawn light. “Six o’clock, darling. And I’ve caught breakfast. We can get a move on early and slip into a clearing to set up so we can cook after the wedge is done?”

The older boy didn’t startle or nearly fall out of his hammock at being woken by the unexpected touch. Rubbing his eyes, TJ nodded and slipped from the hammock, untying it and folding it up before slipping it into his pack. “Sounds like a good plan,” TJ said as he slipped the straps of his pack over his shoulders with a wince and then moved to put his right arm in the makeshift sling.

Loki began gathering his own hammock, moving stiffly but determinedly through his pain. He stowed the gear away, looking proud, then picked up the two furry critters he’d caught. “Towards the treeline, I think, just because we want our fires to stay down there in case she’s looking. I want to leave this section our safe haven.” He paused, “maybe we should leave our hammocks in a tree already set up? What do you think?”

“Well, what if we can’t get back to them?” TJ asked, blinking the remainder of sleep from his eyes.

Nodding, Loki had to agree with that. He wasn’t much for tracking. “Got you. We carry them with us.” He smiled and headed out of their section, back into the undergrowth leading down towards the beach. “At least with this place being a hill all around the beach, we know which direction to go.”

Laughing softly, TJ nodded and moved after Loki, walking a bit slower but able to keep up. “Yeah, makes things pretty easy.”

“Teej?” Loki asked softly. “Do you think the Cornucopia was set to spin when so many people were in it after the bloodbath . . . or . . .” he didn’t vocalize the idea that the gamemakers had actually done it as an answer to Loki’s plea.

“Not sure,” TJ answered honestly, “maybe they saw so many tributes on the Cornucopia island and decided to have a little fun? I mean, day four nothing happened . . . so, had to keep it entertaining, right?”

Nodding, letting that stay as the answer so they didn’t accidentally get a mutt attack for revealing the gamemakers as possibly playing favorites, Loki sighed, “well, it was an equalizer, even if we got hurt and lost out really good weapons. I’m surprised Collage survived. She must have a few tricks being a Career. Do you think some Careers learn to swim? She’s from the Peacekeeper district, after all.”

“Yeah, me, too,” TJ nodded and said, “it wouldn’t surprise me that she would know how to swim. It’s an important skill to have if you eventually want to volunteer.”

“But most districts don’t teach it since it isn’t needed for their daily lives. Four is the only one I knew would have the skill. It was something I was secretly hiding in case I needed it in the arena. And did I ever!” Loki shook his head.

“Yeah, but, I imagine if you’re training to volunteer for the games, that you’re gonna want to learn how to swim,” TJ stated, still a few steps behind Loki.

Loki looked at TJ, “if they even have a way to teach their careers swimming.”

“Yeah,” TJ nodded and followed Loki throughout the dense jungle. “So, how’d you learn how to swim, then?”

Chuckling, Loki said, “we own a pool.”

TJ’s brows rose in surprise; he knew that even in the Capitol owning a pool was a big luxury. “And do you enjoy swimming?” He asked, wanting to get to know his ally more.

“I love swimming. It’s relaxing,” Loki answered. “You, too, I hope?” His voice took on a teasing quality.

“Kinda _have_ to like it,” TJ chuckled softly, smiling. “I think I learned how to swim before I even learned how to walk.”

“A real fish, huh?’ Loki chuckled. “Mother says I taught myself to read at two and a half.” It was said as if it was a simple fact, not a boast.

“Impressive,” TJ laughed, grinning at Loki, “you’re really smart. Bet school came real easy for you.”

“I love school,” Loki nodded. “I get to learn new things without annoying people.” He grinned widely.

TJ laughed and nodded, “always a plus. What’s school in the Capitol like? In District Four it’s separated by age and everyone of a certain age group is put together in a room. That’s how the teacher knows what to teach . . .” TJ trailed off, flushing slightly when he realized he’d been rambling.

“Education by personal merit. You learn at your own pace, moving up through educators as you need to and working on computer when needed,” Loki responded.

“Computer?” TJ asked, tilting his head slightly, “I thought all that stuff was only in District Three? Does everyone in the Capitol know how to use a computer?” TJ knew he’d be hopeless in front of a computer, never actually having a need to learn how to use one . . . hell, he’d never even been in front of one before.

“Pretty much,” Loki nodded, He stopped and tilted his head, frowning softly. “Footsteps following?”

Stopping when Loki did, TJ frowned and listened closely. After several minutes, TJ shook his head and whispered, “I don’t hear anything . . .”

“Maybe I’m paranoid,” Loki sighed and looked around. “Should we set up here? The ground’s gonna open up soon.”

“Yeah, okay,” TJ nodded and pulled his arm out of his sling with a wince so that he could remove the pack. He pulled out his hammock and started to string up his own. After he finished with his, he turned to help Loki. The older tribute put up his ally’s hammock before moving to string up both packs.

Loki helped as he could, his hand stiff and sore on the left side, but he exercised it anyway. Finally, he climbed up in his hammock and watched TJ. “In an hour I’ll cook these, but I can clean them right now.” And he pulled out his knife and began very carefully working on the two animals.

TJ nodded and climbed into his own hammock, keeping the long stick tucked up against him so he’d be able to check the ground. “So,” the older boy drawled, unsure what to say, “favorite food?”

“Lobster in butter sauce with a hint of lemon. You?” Loki grinned.

Humming softly, TJ didn’t say anything for a few moments, thinking the question over. “I think it’d have to be salmon . . . my Momma makes this sauce to go with it. But, we only get it once or twice a year because the ingredients for the sauce are hard to get. Maybe that’s why I like it.” TJ laughed softly.

With a glance up and a small smile, Loki said, “yeah, scarcity breeds like, don’t you think? We get lobster on the first day of the year and my birthday.”

“When’s your birthday?” TJ asked.

“In February.” Loki strung up one dressed animal in the tree by him and began working on the other one. “You?”

“August thirteenth,” TJ answered softly. He looked over at Loki and smiled, “so, you get your lobster once in January and again in February . . . and then nothing for ten months. No wonder you like it so much.”

Loki nodded and looked up again, smiling. “I believe you’re right. Thor prefers red meat like Father, so we get that more often.”

“Would you believe me if I say before the games, I had never had red meat before?” TJ laughed softly, turning his eyes to look back at the sky.

Nodding, Loki said, “doubt they’d import it into you since they import grains and such, not meat.” Loki lifted his eyes and continued smiling.

Humming softly, TJ nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the loud boom of a cannon.

Loki’s eyes shot to the sky though it would be hours before that tribute’s picture would be shown. “Taesa, probably,” he sighed.

“Probably,” TJ agreed, sighing and shaking his head. “Luckily she’s not suffering anymore.”

Loki strung up the second carcass and carefully washed his hands with his water pouch. He drank some as he watched TJ. “And then there were five.”

“And then there were five,” TJ echoed, still watching the sky.

“Things are going to get pretty intense now. The gamemakers will want a minimum of a death a day. Expect to be driven towards our enemy.” Loki sighed and put away his water then slid his aching arm back in his sling.

“We only have to outlive three more tributes, Lucky . . . we’re almost there,” TJ said, turning his head to look at his friend.

Suddenly, Loki had to fight a sob. He turned his face into the hammock and moaned, “I’m a shit human being, aren’t I? Looking forward to someone else dying.”

Sighing softly, TJ shook his head and said, “you aren’t looking forward to someone else dying. You’re looking forward to going home. Seeing your family again. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“But for that to happen . . .” Loki shook his head. “How can victors live with themselves?”

Softly, though he turned his head to look back up, TJ answered, “one day at a time. They focus on making it through one day at a time.”

“Is that why they're always drinking or doing morphling?” Loki asked softly.

“I’d imagine so?” TJ commented.

“Are we going to become like that?” Loki looked over to TJ, ice-green eyes miserable.

“I don’t know,” TJ answered honestly, “but, let’s not focus on that right now. First we gotta make it out of here.”

Nodding, Loki turned his head back out of the hammock, his body twisted awkwardly in order not to lie on the damaged arm. He sighed and straightened out. “I just wanted to learn . . . was that too much to ask?”

“Learn what?” TJ asked.

“Anything,” Loki still sounded upset, but he became successfully distracted. “Everything? Science, mathematics, history, geography, literature, computer programming . . . anything they wanted to teach me.”

“And you will still be able to learn,” TJ stated, letting out a breath, “gonna be able to learn whatever you want.”

Loki nodded. “And you? Do you want to learn more than what you already know? Are you happy being a fisherman?” Holding up his right hand, Loki said, “don’t answer that. Of course you are. The Capitol tells us that the districts are perfectly happy. Anything else is sedition.” He met TJ’s eyes.

TJ opened his mouth and then closed it, nodding once. “Yeah, I’m happy . . .”

Loki nodded and smiled. “But I can show you a few things when we’re at victory parties,” he promised, almost leering.

Chuckling softly, TJ nodded, “I’ll hold you to that.”

“You bet you’ll hold me, darling,” Loki quipped back, grin widening once more. He looked towards the invisible barrier and sighed. “Darkness descends. Our wedge should be safe now.”

Nodding, TJ pulled out the long stick and leaned over the edge to prod at the ground below. Once satisfied that it was safe, TJ nodded and slipped from his hammock. “All good,” he stated.

Pulling down the two carcasses and his pack, Loki slid down to the ground with a soft whimper for the jarring in his arm. He set about building a small, controlled fire then wrapping the animals in edible leaves and putting them in the coals. “Think she’s on the prowl?”

“Definitely,” TJ nodded, “like you said. Without any allies . . . you can bet she’s hunting down the remaining tributes.”

Loki sat next to TJ and leaned in close to whisper, “when we’re much older and we’ve adopted children or are helping take care of our brothers’ kids, when I put them to bed, I’m going to tell them all about the evil beast that stalks the night . . . the horrible pug-nosed Collage mutt!”

Snorting softly, TJ shook his head with a soft smile, “the scariest monster of all.”

Loki snickered then kissed and nuzzled at TJ’s neck, careful of the other teen’s right shoulder. He lifted his own right hand and began pulling aside TJ’s collar. “Let me check it?”

Hissing softly as Loki pulled at his collar, TJ nodded and said, “you can unzip the suit enough to pull down the top part.”

Loki didn’t hesitate to unzip the other boy’s outfit all the way to his waist. He began carefully pulling the open top down to expose TJ’s shoulder. Studying it, not trying to expose him even further, Loki frowned. “A soak in the sea water should help. It’s cool and salt helps healing.”

“Hurts like a bitch,” TJ murmured softly so only Loki could hear. He glanced down at the injured shoulder, the deep bruising, and sighed, “if we go down to the Cornucopia we’ll be exposed.”

Nodding, Loki leaned over and very carefully kissed TJ’s neck above his injury. “The beach edge, not the island itself. Don’t want to tempt them to spin it again.”

“Yeah,” TJ agreed with a nod. “Don’t know if I could handle another tumble like that again.” The skin of TJ’s back was tanned from days spent in the sun on his family’s fishing boat. Even though the older tribute looked _delicate_ , TJ’s back rippled with muscle, displaying his hidden, lean strength.

“You are delicious,” Loki whispered and kissed TJ’s neck again. He seemed pretty distracted.

“What’s wrong?” TJ asked, turning his head to look at his ally.

Grinning, Loki kissed again, “you’re beautiful. Wanna do wicked things with you to shock everyone.”

Blinking, TJ flushed and ducked his head, “you mean . . . here? Like . . . _now_?”

Loki nodded. “Yeah, wanna but respect you too much to do that to you while _they’re_ watching. Let’s go soak your shoulder. When we come back, the meat will be ready.”

“Okay,” TJ licked his lips and asked, “should we zip my suit back up or leave it open?”

“Gonna wanna strip once we’re there, but we should at least protect you while going through the trees.” Loki carefully pulled up the suit and zipped it halfway, allowing a bit of room on the shoulder. “We can even bind it if it gets too bad, but I think it’s a sprain.”

Nodding, TJ slowly stood and waited for Loki to do the same. Once the younger boy did, TJ started headed in the direction of the beach.

Picking up TJ’s stick, Loki grinned at how flustered he could get his ally, though he’d have to back off. It wouldn’t do to distract TJ so much he was in danger. Loki followed TJ to the water’s edge and helped him strip to his underwear. “I’ll watch over you, darling. Go soak that shoulder. Not supposed to get stitches wet and all.”

Swallowing thickly, flushing due to being so exposed in front of the other tribute, even though his parade outfit had been even more revealing, TJ nodded and waded into the water. Once deep enough, TJ sank down so his injured shoulder would be under the water. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to regain control of himself. Loki could so easily get him flustered and desperate for something TJ had never experienced before. He just wanted these damn games to be over so they could go home.

Loki didn’t relax, if anything while TJ was in the water, Loki’s alert status went on hyper. He was conscious of every sound, every breeze, making sure to protect his weakened ally. It was some twenty minutes before Loki called softly, “how’s it feeling?”

“Better,” TJ answered and stood back up, walking back to Loki. He slowly got dressed once more, wincing when he had to pull the sleeves over his shoulders. Turning his back to his ally, TJ asked, “can you please zip me back up?”

“Since the zipper’s in the front, I’d _love_ to,” Loki teased and reached around TJ’s waist to fumble for the zipper.

Flushing, TJ mumbled, “sorry . . .”

Whispering directly into TJ’s ear as his hands found the zipper over TJ’s crotch and slowly started closing it, Loki purred, “I’m not.”

Closing his eyes, fists clenching by his sides, TJ let out a very soft mewl. He flushed even brighter and licked his lips before opening his eyes.

Finishing halfway up TJ’s chest, Loki came around his ally’s front and finished zipping him up where he could see to work. He didn’t want to hurt TJ just because they were flirting around. “There,” he patted TJ’s abdomen, “all zipped.”

Swallowing thickly, TJ nodded, “thanks . . .”

Another cannon erupted throughout the arena, causing TJ’s eyes to widen and to look up at the sky and then back to Loki. “Four now . . .”

Nodding, all thought of play gone, Loki whispered, “and then there were four.” He collected their stuff and headed back towards their clearing in wedge eight.

**************

That evening TJ looked up at the sky when the Panem anthem played and Taesa and Oakton’s images lit up the night sky. Sighing softly, TJ murmured to Loki, “Collage is still alive, then . . .”

“Think she managed to track down Oakton? Cotta must have gotten away,” Loki commented. “Let’s hope they aren’t teaming up against us.”

“At this point . . . I think Collage is gonna go for that double prize,” TJ answered with a shake of his head, “she’s batty, remember? I wouldn’t have been surprised if she killed her allies even if Blush had made it to the end.”

Nodding, Loki sighed and settled in his hammock for first watch. “Get some sleep. Tomorrow’s gonna be hell with only four of us left.”

Sighing softly, TJ nodded and closed his eyes. Before he drifted off, the older tribute murmured, “night, Lucky . . .”

“Sleep well, darling,” Loki said softly, watching the jungle around them.

It was the last night that the pair slept together in the arena.

**************

The next day, the seventh day in the arena, the two boys spent most of it moving from one spot to another . . . constantly moving so that it would be a lot harder for either of the other two tributes to find them. They only took a few short naps when they could; never once did both of them sleep at the same time, making sure that they wouldn’t be taken out while they slept. That day seemed the hottest to date and both teens were exhausted by the time night settled upon the arena. So far, no cannons had signaled the death of another tribute and TJ feared that they were heading towards a bloodbath if nothing happened soon.

Finally, they made their way back into wedge eight to try a set up for a few hours so one of them could get some rest. Leaning in close to Loki, TJ whispered, “I have a really bad feeling, Lucky . . .”

Nodding, Loki held his arm, which still rested in the sling. “I feel like we won’t be safe at all anymore. Not sure how to combat this, since we’re being sweated out by the gamekeepers so we’re forced to choose dying of heat or going to the beach. Another bloodbath is coming.”

TJ had just been about to comment when the sounds of fighting came to them, very close. Looking to Loki, TJ instantly pulled out his knife, holding it at the ready.

Loki grabbed his knife and slid from his hammock, not wanting to be caught lying down in a precarious contraption. He slid into the trees quietly, very familiar with that area by then.

Following Loki, though several steps behind the younger tribute, TJ’s senses were on high alert, trying to figure out which way the brawl was coming from. He could hear metal on metal, grunts and other various noises associated with fighting. “Lucky . . .” he whispered, just high enough for his ally to hear him.

“Behind you,” Loki’s breath ghosted over TJ’s neck. He had moved through the trees as TJ tried to find the fight until they’d gotten turned around. “Got your stick?”

Cursing under his breath, TJ shook his head, “I’ll go get it,” the older tribute turned to head back to where they’d set up.

“Be careful. Maybe you can use vine to strap your knife to it and make a spear?” Loki slid behind TJ quietly.

Nodding, TJ made it back to the small clearing and headed over for the long, sturdy stick.

A soft groan came from nearby Loki’s hammock, but someone leapt from the underbrush before TJ could register who it was. She aimed at TJ’s gut with a long blade.

Quickly dodging the blade, TJ backed up a few steps, stumbling slightly in his haste to get away from the weapon. Looking at his attacker, TJ eyes widened when he saw Collage. Of course it would come down to the three of them. He flipped the knife between his fingers and crouched in a defensive position.

Collage let out a loud, wild yell, and launched herself beyond TJ, right towards Loki, whom she’d apparently spotted. Loki yelped and instinctively brought up his left arm, screaming and hitting his knees. He stood and stumbled slightly away, pain and confusion driving him unknowingly into the next wedge. Collage turned back to lash at TJ once more.

TJ didn’t even look at Loki, knowing that the wedge he and Collage were in was about to activate at any minute. He actually felt slightly relieved that Loki would be safe from Collage’s assault when the barrier came up. Focusing his attention back to his attacker, TJ jumped back from her attack once more, knowing he was at the disadvantage with the knife . . . Collage’s sword had a lot longer reach. He pushed down the pain of his aching body; his shoulder which throbbed almost seemed stiff with pain. “That all you got?” TJ taunted, grinning almost devilishly at the girl, trying to keep her attention on him so she didn’t turn to go to Loki.

Collage spat at TJ and growled, “no fucking Capitol kid deserves the prize and you _know_ it. He’s a rich kid. _We_ deserve it!”

“ _You_ deserve nothing,” TJ snapped back, eyeing the other tribute carefully, watching her every move as he took a step to the side, putting his body between her and Loki.

“I fought and bled! I survived on my wits!” Collage spat again and circled, eyes only on TJ. “He _used_ you to get this far!”

“And like you _wouldn’t_?” TJ snarled, eyes narrowing. He kept his blade in front of him, ready to use when Collage launched herself at him. He wasn’t buying for a moment that she would honor any sudden change in alliance. He would never do that to Loki. Loki had saved him just as much as TJ had saved Loki.

She snarled, “everyone at the center knew he would latch onto you and use you for everything you’re worth, boy-lover!”

“Oh?” TJ drawled, taking another step, onto a root and balancing on it. His eyes quickly fell to the ground, trying to determine if the wedge was active yet or not. A cannon sounded throughout the arena, and TJ prayed that Loki was okay . . . but he wouldn’t take his eyes off Collage and give her a chance to overpower him. “You’re right, I do like men, Collage. But,” he grinned tauntingly at the other tribute, “at least I’ll have people _lined_ up for me when I get home. You might have a remake center wanna fix up that face of yours . . . then _maybe_ someone might want you.”

She screamed and launched herself, tripping on a snag of vine and landing with her face on the ground, hard, knocking herself stunned. Before she could move, the ground opened below her, sucking the dazed young woman further in, as she choked, her face in the quicksand.

TJ watched with wide eyes, staying firmly on his root as he looked over in the direction he’d last seen Loki. A cannon erupted.

Suddenly a loud voice came over the arena, announcing, “Panem, we give you your victors!”

TJ blinked as if shocked to hear the words. He was one of the two remaining victors. He was going home. He turned and his eyes widened when he didn’t see Loki. Had his ally died? Who the hell was the other victor? Shouldn’t the voice announce the two names? Suddenly, TJ felt dizzy. Had his attempts at keeping Loki safe been the younger tribute’s downfall?

A metal clawed contraption came down to scoop up the fainting tribute and bring him up into the medical transport, healers swarming him to try to fix what they could before he was expected in front of the camera. He couldn’t see his fellow victor behind a wall of healers in the next bay over.

“Who won? Who is that?” TJ murmured, trying to push away the healers so he could get to the other victor. “Lucky . . . where’s Lucky?” He attempted to walk over to the other bay.

A nurse pushed him forcefully onto a med bed and injected him. “Relax, Victor. You’re safe now. You won.”

Whimpering both in pain and fear, TJ sluggishly shook his head, “Lucky . . . where’s Lucky . . .” he slurred before his eyes slipped shut and he lost consciousness.

**************

“TJ?” a calloused hand stroked the boy’s curls gently.

Blinking several times to clear away his blurred vision, TJ whimpered softly, “Fin . . . Finnick?”

“Right here, TJ,” his mentor soothed, smiling. “You came back.”

“Came back,” TJ licked his lips, wincing slightly at he tried to sit up. “Lucky? Lucky made it out?” He met Finnick’s eyes, his own pale one’s swarmed with worry.

Nodding, smiling though looking troubled, Finnick confirmed, “yeah. He’s the other victor.”

Letting out a breath of relief, TJ nodded slowly. He lifted his hand to touch the cut above his brow, surprised that it felt pretty far along healed. Looking back at Finnick, TJ asked, “you’re worried . . . what’s wrong?”

Leaning close, Finnick whispered, “the Capitol’s not sure what to do with a Capitol Victor. They never planned on one of theirs to live, TJ.”

Eyes widening with worry, TJ kept his voice low, “they aren’t gonna hurt him, are they? He’s a victor now.”

“TJ, there’s no place for a Capitol Vicor to go or live. He’ll be a constant reminder that Capitol kids were sent to the games, too. I’m . . .” he shook his head, “I’m not sure what they plan, but he wouldn’t be the first victor to _suicide_ after the games.”

“No!” TJ struggled out of his bed, still sore and a little dizzy, “they can’t!” On shaky legs he started towards the door.

Finnick grabbed TJ and forced him back on the bed. “You’ll see him at the interview with Flickerman, TJ. They can’t get rid of him yet. It’d be too public. He has a lot of fans.”

TJ’s eyes blurred with tears and he looked at Finnick, panic and worry clear on his expressive features, “you can’t let them! You can’t! They . . . he . . .” TJ wrapped his arms around himself, uncaring about his sore shoulder. “He _won_. They can’t punish him for that!”

“They will if they think people will use him as a rallying point to rebel, TJ. Loki needs to lay low and stay quiet, obedient and loyal. He needs to stop trying to rock the boat.” Finnick’s tone was serious.

“He wasn’t! He was just trying to live!” TJ whimpered, looking on the verge of a breakdown. “He never once said something bad about the games! Or the Capitol!”

Finnick lifted TJ’s chin and whispered, “ _before_ the games, TJ! He questioned Panem laws and decisions constantly. Don’t you get it? His was the _only_ name for Capitol boys in that globe!”

Blinking, TJ swallowed thickly and met Finnick’s eyes, “should . . . should I stay away?” His heart ached at the thought of staying away from Loki, but he couldn’t put _his_ family at risk.

Nodding, Finnick advised softly, “as long as he’s a danger, Loki’s not safe to be with. I’m sorry, sweetie.”

Worrying at his bottom lip, TJ’s eyes fell and he nodded slowly, “I . . . we . . . I should play it off as a survival strategy?” TJ hated the idea that he needed to make it look like he _used_ Loki to win.

“Best not to even talk to him privately. In public congratulate him and mention, casually, that you both survived, so being allies worked. Don’t mention all that sexual tension, TJ. Let it go unspoken and people will forget about it soon enough. You’re both teenagers.”

A tear ran down the corner of TJ’s eye and he quickly wiped it away, “okay,” he muttered. He prayed that Loki wouldn’t hate him . . . would understand . . . but that did nothing to stop the ache building in his chest.

Finnick nodded and brushed his curls again. “You’ll see Dugg and your parents soon, TJ.”

Nodding, TJ swallowed thickly and croaked, “they want me out of the Capitol right away, don’t they? As soon as possible?”

“After the interview, you’ll go home,” Finnick answered. “Calm enough to get up and go see Margee now?”

TJ nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out, shaking slightly. “Yeah . . . I just wanna go home, now.”

“I know how you feel,” Finnick sighed. He helped TJ up and said, “you’re almost completely healed, one of the easier healing cases after a games, actually. You took good care of yourself, relatively speaking.”

Looking at Finnick, TJ asked, “did . . . did I do okay? I mean, from someone watching? I didn’t . . . I wasn’t a disappointment?”

Smiling, Finnick nodded, “more than okay, TJ. You did amazingly well. So well, that the gamemakers refused to send mutts after you at least twice.”

“Who wanted to send mutts after me?” TJ asked, eyes widening and that familiar thrum of fear running through his body. Did the Capitol want _him_ dead, too?

“At extremely quiet points, like on Day Four,” Finnick said, “but that’s part of the games, nothing personal. You’re fine now as long as you keep your head down, do what you’re required to, and go back home to District Four’s Victor’s Village. You can move your family in with you if you wish, or live there alone.” Finnick walked TJ into the next room so he could be prepped for his victor’s interview.

“I doubt Momma and Dad will want to move,” TJ sighed softly, “Dad’s always been proud of our bungalow. Maybe Dugg will move in with me?” TJ sounded hopeful as he followed Finnick into the next room.

Margee practically pounced on TJ, hugging him. Her prep team surged forward and any further conversation with Finnick became impossible. It took two full hours until Margee seemed satisfied with TJ’s appearance, bemoaning how he’d lost _so much_ weight her planned outfit had to be taken in.

Grinning, Finnick steered TJ out to wait backstage. “Ready to answer some questions? Basically you’re glad to be alive and win, you’re proud to have been in the games, and you’re looking forward to going home. Right?”

Licking his lips, taking in all of Finnick’s words, TJ nodded slowly, “right . . . do . . . do I . . . am I still shy?” TJ flushed at how stupid he sounded . . . but, he felt so confused. This was harder than the arena.

“Just relax and be yourself, TJ. Answer his questions. You don’t need sponsors now.” Finnick stroked TJ’s arm gently.

Swallowing, TJ nodded and met Finnick’s eyes, “you’ll be here when it’s over?” It seemed that the seventeen year old practically needed to latch onto someone to guide him. At home it was Dugg, then it was Loki, and now that he couldn’t be with Loki, it was Finnick.

“Of course. I’ll even travel home with you on the train, Sweetie.” Finnick gave TJ a soft smile. He glanced over towards the stage then nodded. “Time to go on, TJ.”

Letting out a very soft whimper, TJ nodded, closing his eyes and taking a few breaths before opening them again. He turned and walked onto the stage, blinking in shock once again when he was faced with such a large crowd . . . this one seemed even larger than the previous interview. Swallowing, TJ waved shyly at everyone.

Loki stood silently by Caesar's chair, in front of his own. He was dressed in dark emerald and black and looked healthy, if very thin. His eyes looked sad, haunted, and he bowed his head to TJ without words.

TJ felt his heart tighten and nodded in return to his friend, his ally. He stood next to Loki, leaving enough space between them that no one would think they were lovers. The older victor looked at Caesar and gave the man a small, sheepish looking smile.

Caesar was as nice and friendly as ever, guiding the pair through the interview once more, like he had when they were fresh tributes. He asked about their feelings over winning then looked expectantly at the pair.

Loki fielded the question smoothly, as if he never had that fear of crowds he’d claimed way back. “It’s wonderful to be back in civilization, Caesar, thank you. The showers were everything I remembered.”

TJ quickly glanced over at Loki and then back at Caesar before answering, “I’m happy to be back. It’s a great feeling to be able to honor my district.” In the corner of his eye, he could see that Loki’s eyes were still haunted . . . as if the younger tribute knew how much danger he was in.

Laughing and grinning as the audience applauded, Caesar then turned back to the teens. “And what is your plan, now, Teejay?”

Licking his lips, turning his attention fully back on to the older man, TJ answered, “go home, back to District Four. Cherish my moments with my family and go back to fishing.” TJ inwardly cringed, praying he’d said the right thing that would keep him and Loki safe.

Nodding Caesar said, “sounds relaxing. I’ll bet your parents and brother are very proud of you. You must be looking forward to seeing them. Salmon tomorrow night, I’m thinking?” he hinted with a teasing tone.

Flushing slightly, TJ ducked his head and said, “maybe? Depends on what Momma cooks . . .”

“Oh, I’m sure your mother will cook whatever her victor wants for the first night back home, am I right?” the last was said to the audience who cheered loudly.

Cheeks going even redder, TJ let out a small laugh and nodded, “I’ll . . . I’ll ask?” He forced his head back up to look at Caesar.

“I think you already have, Teejay. You _are_ live across Panem right now.” He smiled right at the camera, “how about it, Mrs. Hammond. Salmon for Teejay?” He threw a wink as the audience applauded and cheered.

President Snow himself walked out at that moment, followed by two aids, Odin firmly visible just in the wings to those on stage. He frowned fiercely towards his younger son, arms loose at his side as if ready for anything. The President offered a friendly smile to TJ and carefully took the golden woven wreath. He placed it on TJ’s curls with a very audible, “thank you and congratulations.Victor of Panem.” He smelled of roses and the sickroom.

Looking at President Snow, TJ gave the older man a very nervous smile, though it could easily be passed off as being nervous to be in the very presence of Panem’s leader; TJ answered, “thank you, President Snow.”

Nodding, still smiling, the President turned and retrieved the second woven wreath crown and turned to Loki. His expression never changed, but somehow his eyes looked less welcoming. “Congratulations, Victor of Panem.”

Loki bowed his head, without saying anything, and accepted the wreath placed on his head. He straightened, but kept his eyes lowered in apparent respect.

The President turned to the audience and said, “I give you the victors of the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games, Teejay and Loki.”

TJ quickly glanced at Loki once more, wondering why the younger boy’s name hadn’t been called first since technically the Capitol came _before_ District Four. He turned his eyes back at the crowd and flashed his sheepish smile.

The President left the stage amid applause and Caesar turned back to the teens. Caesar said, “already I see our time is done. It was a pleasure having you here again. The victors of the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games!” He raised his hand with a flourish to indicate both teens and the audience seemed to go wild.

Blinking, TJ looked at Loki and then back at the crowd . . . Caesar had barely even _looked_ at the younger teen, who was also a victor; from Caesar’s own Capitol, even! Pale eyes flashing with worry, TJ forced a small smile on his face and gave a final wave to the crowd before being ushered off the stage.

Finnick wrapped and arm carefully around TJ’s shoulders as he came off stage. “You did wonderfully, TJ. Next stop, the train. Just a little further until we’re home, TJ.”

TJ glanced over his shoulder, trying to get a look at Loki.

Loki stood alone, his father having followed the President since he was head of President Snow’s security. People glanced to Loki then away, avoiding him, but Loki seemed to accept it. He looked dignified and controlled, much as he had on reaping day half a month ago. Suddenly a large blond man enveloped Loki in a bear hug and a smile of apparent relief crossed the victor’s pale face. He let the big man guide him away.

Swallowing thickly, TJ licked his lips and seemed to lean more against Finnick’s side as he turned his head back to the direction in which they walked.

“That was his brother, Thor,” Finnick whispered in TJ’s ear as they walked towards the trains. He didn’t even bother to have TJ change clothes or get anything from their suite. “You’ll see your family by the morning, TJ. Just a little longer.”

Letting out a sigh, TJ nodded, “I just want to go home, now.”

“Remember, they’re going to be watching you still, TJ. A victor’s life is not his own anymore.” Finnick guided TJ carefully up the steps into the train and down to the dining car.

“I know,” TJ murmured softly, “I do what they tell me. I’m happy to be of service . . .” the seventeen year old looked like he just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

“If Loki had been from any of the districts, this would have been different,” Finnick sighed. He sat by TJ. “It’s best if you answer any attempts at communication with no more than a polite, _‘I’m fine. See you on the Victor’s Tour,’_ or the next games or whatever event is coming next.”

The ache in TJ’s chest only tightened and the teen simply lay his head on the glass of the window. He looked out at the glimmering Capitol and he nodded slowly, “polite conversation.”

“No, TJ,” Finnick shook his head. “Polite dismissal.”

Letting out a shaky breath, TJ nodded again, letting his eyes close, “dismissal . . . you - - you got it . . .” The teen sounded miserable.

With a sigh, Finnick put a hand on TJ’s shoulder. “I tried to warn you away from an alliance with him. It worked to keep you alive, in the arena, but . . .” he shook his head. “Next year, you’ll help mentor the new tributes from Four.”

“I’ll do whatever I’m told to do,” TJ murmured, not opening his eyes. He could feel the tears burning behind his eyelids and tried desperately to force them away.

Finnick hugged TJ’s shoulders, careful of the right one still. “You will. You’re going to be okay, TJ. You know, the house next to mine is open in the Village,” he suggested.

“You . . . you’d let me move in next to you?” TJ asked, opening his eyes finally and looking up at Finnick, his tone holding some hope.

Smiling at TJ, Finnick nodded. “I’d _love_ for you to move in next to me, TJ. I like having people I trust and care about close. Annie lives on the other side, with Mags to help her when things are too much.”

“I’d . . . I’d like that a lot,” TJ let out a shaky breath, starting to regain his composure once more.

Finnick smiled and began to describe the houses that had been built for the victors, a group of half a dozen houses near a beautiful lake. He kept talking in a soothing tone, cuddling TJ until the teenager drifted off. Tucked securely against Finnick’s side, TJ let his eyes slip shut and the brunet’s breath evened out with sleep and dreams of home.

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILER**
> 
>  
> 
> In this story, Katniss did not win the seventy-fourth Hunger Games; she died, so did not become a victor or reluctant face of a rebellion. The attitude concerning Katniss is held by the characters, not the authors. Please do not flame us for the opinions expressed.


End file.
